Sakura dan Kerajaan Sihir Konoha
by Rinzu15 the 4th Espada
Summary: Sakura tiba-tiba saja diberikan gelang aneh oleh seseorang misterius. Gelang berkekuatan magis yang akan membawanya pada takdir yang sama sekali berada diluar nalarnya.
1. Chapter 1

Halo, minna-san lama nggak jumpa, hehe… Setelah sekian lama mendekam (emangnya tahanan) dan cuma jadi silent reader AKHIRNYA sekarang aku punya kesempatan buat publish fic lagi. Ya, ya aku tahu kalau aku masih punya beberapa hutang fic yang belom bisa aku selesaikan, tapi cerita kali ini bikin aku serasa dihantui kalo nggak cepet2 ditulis, alhasil bikin susah konsen T.T

Aku harap minna-san masih mau baca karya-karyaku meski memang aku jug sadar masih banyak banget kekurangannya.

Ok, deh, selamat membaca!

**Sakura dan Kerajaan Sihir Konoha**

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Rinzu15

**Bab 1**

"Masih belum juga? Ya ampun, Ino… kakiku sudah pegal, nih! Rasanya mau copot!" Sakura, gadis remaja berusia 16 tahun itu tak henti-hentinya mengeluh pada sahabat blondenya yang sedari tadi asyik _hunting_ baju dan aksesoris.

"Sabar, Forehead! Tinggal satu toko ini lagi, kok!" jawab Ino yang mulai bersemangat saat melihat toko pakaian yang tersisa di mall yang sudah mereka jelajahi sejak tiga jam yang lalu.

"Ugh, kau sudah belanja begini banyak masih belum cukup juga, Pig?" rutuk Sakura seraya mengangkat barang bawaan berisi belanjaan Ino di kedua tangannya.

"Obral besar-besaran seperti ini jarang sekali, tahu! Jadi, mumpung ada kesempatan harus dimanfaatkan. Sudah jangan banyak mengeluh!" Ino bergegas memasuki toko pakaian yang ada dihadapannya, meninggalkan Sakura yang melangkah lesu.

"Dasar Ino… kalau sudah belanja pasti lupa diri."

Pandangan Sakura tertuju pada sebuah kursi di sudut toko. Ia pun berjalan gontai ke arah sana. "Lebih baik aku tunggu disini saja sampai dia selesai memilih baju." Sakura meletakkan semua barang belanjaan miliknya dan juga milik Ino disampingnya. Kemudian ia merogoh tas selempangnya dan mengeluarkan air mineral. Diteguknya dengan cepat air mineral itu, membuat kerongkongannya yang tadi kekeringan menjadi segar kembali.

Dari kejauhan, tampak beberapa orang lelaki berjas lengkap dengan kacamata hitamnya mendekat kearah Sakura. Awalnya, Sakura sama sekali tidak menyadarinya sampai akhirnya mereka berada tepat dihadapan gadis itu, membuat matanya membulat dan hampir saja tersedak.

"Permisi," sapa salah seorang dari mereka.

Sakura memundurkan punggungnya sampai menyentuh punggung kursi. "Siapa kalian? Ada perlu apa?" tanyanya dengan penuh waspada.

"Maaf atas kelancangan kami, tapi kami harus memberikan ini pada Anda."

Tiba-tiba saja dua orang diantara mereka semakin mendekat lalu meraih tangan Sakura, sementara seorang lagi memasangkan sesuatu di pergelangan tangan Sakura sampai terdengar bunyi 'trek!'

"H-hei, apa-apaan kalian? Jangan macam-macam!" Sakura tampak meronta dari pegangan dua orang asing itu, namun tak lama karena mereka segera melepaskan kembali tangan Sakura. Gadis tomboy itu menatap tajam para pria misterius itu sebelum kemudian memicingkan mata demi melihat sebuah benda berkilauan terpasang manis dipergelangan tangannya. "Apa ini?"

"Maaf, Nona, kami akan kembali lagi saat waktunya tiba. Permisi."

Dengan cepat para pria berjas itu pergi dari hadapan Sakura tanpa menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu sebelumnya, membuat Sakura melongo dan kebingungan.

"Hei, tunggu! Jangan kabur!" teriak Sakura kencang. Belum sempat mengejar, para lelaki itu sudah hilang dari pandangan.

"Apa-apaan mereka itu? Seenaknya saja!"

"Ada apa, Forehead? Berisik sekali! Suaramu sampai terdengar kedalam toko― Hei, apa itu ditanganmu? Gelang berlian?" Ino dengan serta merta menyambar tangan Sakura lalu menatap takjub benda berkilauan itu. "Woaaah… d-dari mana kau dapat gelang semewah ini, Sakura? Ini berlian asli!"

"Entahlah, Ino. Para pria berjas yang aneh tiba-tiba saja memberikan ini padaku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa mereka."

"Haaah?" Ino menatap Sakura bingung. "Bagaimana mungkin seseorang memberikan gelang berlian dengan cuma-cuma seperti ini?"

"Makanya aku juga tidak mengerti."

"Lalu sekarang dimana orang yang memberikanmu gelang ini?"

"Mereka sudah kabur sebelum aku sempat mengejarnya. Aku tidak tahu apa maksud mereka. Jangan-jangan… ini gelang bertuah lagi! M-mungkin mereka bermaksud mencelakaiku? Huaaa… bagaimana ini Ino? Nyawaku terancam!"

"Jangan sembarangan! Memangnya siapa yang mau mencelakaimu? Kau 'kan cewek bertenaga monster, tidak akan ada yang berani." Ino mengibas-ngibas tangannya seraya menahan tawa.

"Apa kau bilang, Pig?" Sakura mulai mengepal tangan, membuat Ino merinding.

"Sudahlah, tinggal kau lepas saja gelang itu kalau tidak mau. Kita bisa menjualnya, bukan? Hehe…"

"Hmm… benar juga," gumam Sakura. Ia pun mulai menarik gelang itu dari tangannya, namun segera terhenti.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Ino.

"Um… tunggu sebentar, agak susah." Sakura kembali menarik gelang itu dengan lebih kuat, tapi tetap tidak lepas juga. "Aneh sekali, gelangnya tidak mau lepas."

"Hah? Masa, sih? Sini, biar aku coba." Kini giliran Ino yang menarik gelang itu dari pergelangan tangan Sakura. Ia mengerahkan segenap kekuatannya.

"Aduh, sudah, sudah hentikan! Tanganku sakit, Pig!"

"Ini benar-benar aneh! Kenapa sama sekali tidak mau lepas, ya?" Ino tampak terengah. "Jangan-jangan… seperti katamu, gelang ini gelang bertuah!"

"Apa? J-jangan bercanda!" Sakura mulai panik.

"Lebih baik coba pakai sabun saja, siapa tahu bisa lepas."

"Ide bagus. Kalau begitu aku ke toilet dulu."

"Baiklah, aku tunggu di kafe itu, ya?"

"Hn." Sakura mengangguk dan bergegas menuju toilet dengan perasaan berdebar-debar.

**::  
><strong>

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::  
><strong>

Sesampainya di toilet, Sakura segera menuangkan sabun ditangannya sampai terasa licin. Ia pun kembali menarik gelang itu dengan sekuat tenaganya.

"Tidak lepas juga? Coba lagi! Uuuggh..." Sakura kembali menariknya. Namun bahkan tenaga supernya pun tidak juga membuat gelang itu meninggalkan tangannya, sampai-sampai tangannya memerah dan lecet.

Sakura terengah dan menundukkan kepala diatas wastafel. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. "Kenapa tidak mau lepas juga?" bisiknya putus asa. "Sial! Sial!" Ia memukul-mukulkan tangan beserta gelangnya ke atas wastafel.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ino saat Sakura kembali dari toilet. Sakura hanya menggeleng lesu sebelum kemudian mendudukkan diri dikursi kafe dihadapan Ino. Wajahnya terlihat kusut sekarang.

"Tetap tidak mau lepas." Sakura menghela napas. "Bagaimana ini, Ino? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Bagaimana kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padaku?"

Ino menatap Sakura prihatin. Ia juga tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Namun, ia juga tentu tidak mau melihat sahabatnya itu bersedih. "Sudah, jangan terlalu kau pikirkan, 'kan belum tentu juga itu gelang bertuah atau bukan. Lebih baik kita makan saja dulu. Kau jangan khawatir, aku 'kan disini bersamamu." Ino menepuk pundak Sakura lembut, berharap gadis itu bisa sedikit tenang.

Sakura hanya menghela napas dan menatap makanan yang sudah tersedia dihadapannya dengan tidak berselera, padahal sebelumnya ia sudah lapar setengah mati. "Trims," jawabnya dengan senyum kecil yang terpaksa.

Meskipun Ino bilang begitu, tetap saja ada kekhawatiran besar dalam hati Sakura. Bagaimanapun, seseorang asing memberikan benda tanpa jelas asal-usulnya tentulah patut dicurigai dan diwaspadai. Terlebih lagi dengan keanehan yang terjadi pada benda itu, bagaimana tidak membuat Sakura cemas?

Tiba-tiba acara makan mereka terhenti sejenak saat seruan Sakura mengagetkan Ino.

"Aku ingat!"

"Ingat apa, Forehead?"

"Mereka sempat mengatakan bahwa mereka akan kembali saat waktunya tiba."

"Hmm... kalau memang seperti itu, berarti mereka akan kembali lagi 'kan? Kita tunggu saja," sahut Ino seraya memasukkan potongan sosis panggangnya yang tadi sempat terhenti kedalam mulutnya.

"Benar juga!" Tiba-tiba Sakura kembali bersemangat. "Saat mereka datang lagi nanti, aku akan memberi mereka pelajaran, lihat saja!" Zamrud Sakura terlihat berkilat-kilat.

"Haha..." Ino tersenyum hambar. Namun, ia sedikit lega melihat sebuah semangat lagi dalam diri Sakura. Bagaimanapun, bukan Sakura namanya kalau selalu lesu dan sedih.

**::  
><strong>

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::  
><strong>

Sudah tiga hari berlalu semenjak gelang misterius itu berada ditangannya. Dan selama itu pula, Sakura harus menutupinya menggunakan perban, baik di sekolah, di klub bahkan di rumah saat harus berinteraksi dengan orangtuanya. Dengan alasan tangannya terkilir saat latihan judo, Sakura berusaha menutupi benda itu. Sakura tidak mau semua orang bertanya tentang gelang berliannya yang pasti akan dikira pamer. Mereka pasti akan heboh jika tahu, apalagi orangtuanya. Mana boleh seorang siswi sekolahan memakai perhiasan mencolok seperti itu ke sekolah. Jadi, cukup Ino saja yang tahu akan hal ini.

Dan selama tiga hari itu pula belum pernah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Sakura seperti yang selalu ia takutkan. Semuanya tampak berjalan normal dan seperti biasanya. Tapi tetap saja, Sakura selalu waspada. Kebiasaan lain yang seakan menjadi rutinitas barunya adalah menarik-narik gelang itu. Ia selalu berharap benda itu bisa lepas dari tangannya. Tidak mungkin juga 'kan, ia terus berpura-pura terkilir dan terus-menerus membalutkan perban. Orangtuanya pasti akan curiga lalu akan menyuruhnya ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakannya.

Oh, itu akan menjadi masalah yang panjang dan merepotkan.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus berada ditanganku, heh?" Sambil berbaring ditempat tidurnya, Sakura mengangkat tangannya ke atas wajah, memerhatikan gelang berlia itu dengan lekat seraya menghela napas. Permata silvernya berpendar ditengah ruang kamar Sakura yang kini hanya disinari cahaya bulan dari balik jendela. Ukirannya begitu indah dan rumit, seperti perhiasan milik bangsawan yang tidak dijual di toko perhiasan manapun. Sungguh, siapapun pasti akan terpikat pada kemewahannya, dan sudah pasti ingin memilikinya. Tapi, mungkin tidak bagi Sakura. Bagaimanapun indahnya, gelang itu tetap saja misterius.

Sakura meletakkan lengannya menutupi mata. Malam ini begitu terasa sunyi dan bulan tengah bulat sempurna. Sebentar lagi hampir tengah malam, tapi Sakura masih belum juga terlelap. Suara detak jam dinding di kamarnya terasa terdengar begitu keras, membuat ia semakin terganggu. Entah sudah berapa kali Sakura hanya berbalik ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari posisi yang nyaman dan berharap untuk bisa segera tidur. Ia tidak mau besok sampai kesiangan sekolah gara-gara tidak bisa tidur.

"Arrrgh! Ayolah tidur, tidur!" Gadis pink itu mengacak rambutnya sendiri, frustasi. Kepalanya jadi terasa pusing karena dari tadi tidak kunjung terlelap.

Tak lama kemudian, tiba-tiba saja sebuah cahaya bersinar menyilaukan Sakura. Sambil memicingkan mata, ia mencoba melihat asal dari cahaya itu.

"Apa? G-gelangnya!" Sakura terbelalak saat melihat cahaya menyilaukan itu ternyata berasal dari gelang yang dipakainya. "Kenapa?"

Bersamaan dengan itu, dari luar samar-samar terdengar suara iring-iringan musik tradisional yang semakin lama semakin mendekat. Penasaran, Sakura mencoba mengintip dari jendela kamarnya. Emeraldnya semakin membulat tatkala melihat serombongan orang berjalan dengan lampion-lampion tinggi. Diantaranya ada dayang-dayang, pemain musik, lalu sisanya adalah para pria berjas dan berkacamata hitam.

"Ada apa ini?" gumam Sakura masih terheran-heran.

Tak lama kemudian, suara musik pun berhenti tepat saat rombongan itu berada di depan rumah Sakura. Sakura semakin terkejut sekaligus takut. Cepat-cepat ia menutup kembali tirai jendela kamarnya dan bergegas menuju kasurnya.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan didepan rumahku? J-jangan-jangan mereka mau memasang guna-guna, huaaa... ini gawat! Eh, tu-tunggu dulu... orang-orang berjas dan berkacamata hitam... mereka pasti orang-orang yang waktu itu! Kalau begitu, ini saatnya untuk memberi mereka pelajaran! Ini bukan saatnya untuk takut, ha!" Sakura berdiri diatas tempat tidurnya seraya mengepalkan tangan keatas. Meskipun penuh dengan keanehan, Sakura harus mendapat penjelasan tentang gelang yang ada ditangannya itu. Dan yang paling penting, ia ingin benda itu lepas dari tangannya.

Belum sempat Sakura melangkah, tiba-tiba saja gelang itu menariknya keluar kamar. Pintu-pintu didalam rumahnya terbuka begitu saja dengan sendirinya, membuat Sakura berteriak terkejut.

"HIYAAAA...! Apa-apan ini?"

Sampai didepan pintu utama rumah, gelang itu akhirnya berhenti menarik Sakura. Perlahan, Sakura membuka matanya yang tadi terpejam dan tersentak saat ia berdiri dihadapan rombongan aneh yang semuanya kini membungkukkan badan.

"Selamat malam, Tuan Puteri Sakura. Kami datang untuk menjemput Tuan Puteri," sapa sang pria berjas dengan sopan.

'Tuan Puteri... Sakura?' Ingin sekali Sakura terbahak mendengarnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan otak pria dihadapannya itu. Mungkin ada sel-nya yang putus? Demi rambut merah mudanya, Sakura sama sekali tidak pernah ada keturunan darah biru setetes pun!

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini, hah? Kalian ini siapa dan darimana?" Sakura berkacak pinggang sambil memasang wajah kesal. "Oh, dan kau!" Sakura menunjuk sang pria berjas, "Kau sudah dengan seenaknya memasang benda aneh ini padaku tanpa menjelaskan apapun! Aku tidak pernah mengenal kalian semua, jadi sebaiknya kalian lepaskan benda ini dariku!" seru Sakura dengan cukup keras, membuat para dayang dibelakang pria berjas bergidik ketakutan.

Sang pria berjas dengan santai melepas kacamata hitamya. Sepertinya ia sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan sikap Sakura yang sudah memunculkan sinyal kemarahan.

"Maafkan atas ketidaksopanan kami waktu itu, Yang Mulia Puteri. Aku Yamato, pelindung Baginda Raja Minato hanya menjalankan perintah beliau. Dan kami semua datang dari Kerajaan Konoha untuk menjemput Tuan Puteri sesuai dengan permintaan Baginda Raja." Pria berjas bernama Yamato itu terhenti sesaat sebelum kemudian melanjutkan, "Selain itu... karena Tuan Puteri adalah orang yang terpilih, maka dengan beribu maaf gelang berlian itu tidak bisa kami lepaskan."

Urat-urat kemarahan didahi lebar Sakura mulai bermunculan. Tangannya pun mengepal kuat. Sungguh, ia tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan arah pembicaraan Yamato itu. "Jangan bercanda!" Sakura terlihat menyeringai. "Berhenti menyebutku Tuan Puteri karena aku BUKAN puteri kerajaan kalian! Lalu, apa tadi katamu? Kerajaan Konoha? Baginda Raja Minato? Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya dibuku dongeng maupun sejarah manapun! Dan asal kalian tahu, aku tidak pernah punya urusan dengan kalian sebelumnya, jadi hentikan semua lelucon ini dan lepaskan gelang ini sekarang juga!" Kemarahan Sakura seolah sudah mencapai ubun-ubun.

"Maaf, Puteri, kami tidak bisa," jawab Yamato tegas. Tak mau berlama-lama, ia pun menghampiri Sakura dengan tangan terulur. Sakura yang menyadari gerakan tangan Yamato dengan refleks mundur menjauhkan diri.

"Mau apa kau?"

"Sihir pengikat," gumam Yamato namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Sakura. Tiba-tiba zamrudnya membelalak tatkala sesuatu keluar dari telapak tangan Yamato dan melingkari pergelangan tangan Sakura.

SYUUUT!

"A-apa ini?"

"Ini sihir elemen kayu milikku. Aku bisa mengubah kayu dan tanah menjadi apapun."

"S-sihir katamu? Kau... penyihir?" seru Sakura tak percaya.

"Kerajaan Konoha merupakan salah satu kerajaan sihir yang masih berdiri. Nah, Tuan Puteri, mari ikut dengan kami."

"Apa? Tidak mau! Lepaskan aku!" Sakura mencoba kabur, namun ikatan kayu yang elastis itu semakin mencengkeramnya kuat sehingga membuat geraknya tertahan.

"Tobi!" Yamato melirik kearah rekannya yang bertopeng aneh.

"Ok, senpai!" jawab Tobi seraya mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Ia pun membentuk segel sihir dengan cepat. Dan saat itu juga, angin kencang bertiup lalu perlahan menghisap semua orang yang ada disana, termasuk Sakura, kedalam lubang mata topeng milik Tobi.

"KYAAA!"

Dalam sekejap mata, semua kawanan dari Kerajaan Konoha menghilang tanpa jejak. Suasana malam pun kembali sunyi bersamaan dengan lenyapnya teriakan Sakura.

**~Bersambung...~**

Dibalik layar...

**Rinzu** : "Ya amsyong kenapa aku bisa kepikiran nulis fic fantasy genee, ya? Haha..."

**Yamato** : "Gile, gue keren abis disini!"

**Rinzu** : "Aku juga jadi tersepona..."

**Tobi** : "Kenapa si Yamato yang jadi senpai-ku? Aku tidak mau kena bom Deidara!"

**Rinzu** : "Udah, jangan protes, deh! Deidara udah aku bujuk pake kembang api 7 rupa."

**Naruto** : "Bagian ekeu manaaa? Kenapa belom nongol? Ekeu 'kan pengen ngejemput Puteri Sakura juga!"

**Sakura** : "..."

**Rinzu** : "Sabar, sabar! Ntar juga bakal nongol dichapter 2. Udah sekarang mending kalian semua cabut, deh. Siap-siap buat syuting selanjutnya, nyehehe..."

**Naruto** : "Aye! Ekeu nggak sabar buat ketemu Sakura-chan 'ttebayo!"

**Rinzu** : *nyumpal mulut Naru* "Ok, minna-san ketemu lagi dichapter 2! Arigatou... ^^V


	2. Chapter 2

**Special thanks to:**

holmes950

Vivian Graythorn

Alp Arslan no Namikaze

gui gui M.I.T

cha'py muetz

Wi3nter

**:: :: ::**

**Sakura dan Kerajaan Sihir Konoha**

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Rinzu15

**Bab 2 **

Sakura perlahan membuka mata lalu mengerjap-ngerjap selama beberapa saat. "Mimpi yang aneh," gumamnya seraya mengucek matanya. Saat Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya, ia menyadari bahwa tampaknya ia berada di ruangan yang terlihat asing baginya. Matanya menyusuri setiap sudut kamar berukuran luar biasa besar dan mewah itu. Kasurnya king size dengan kelambu berwarna merah muda yang menjuntai dengan anggun. Belum lagi seprei dan selimut yang indah membalut kasur empuk itu. Cermin besar disudut jendela, bufet dan lemari yang berukiran seni tinggi, pahatan-pahatan patung, guci-guci raksasa, lalu karpet merah tebal yang menjadi alas lantainya benar-benar membuat Sakura takjub dengan mulut menganga.

"D-dimana aku?" Sakura mulai panik dan melirik kanan kirinya. Ia pun mulai beranjak dari kasurnya dan berjalan cepat menuju jendela besar. Sakura semakin terbelalak saat melihat pemandangan yang ada diluar. Sebuah taman besar menjulang sepanjang mata memandang.

"Ah, Tuan Puteri sudah bangun rupanya. Selamat pagi!" sapa seseorang dari balik pintu yang kini terbuka. Tampak seorang gadis berwajah manis dengan berpakaian maid membungkuk sopan kearahnya.

"S-siapa?" Sakura terkejut dan merapat ke jendela.

"Jangan khawatir, Tuan Puteri. Saya Matsuri dan mulai hari ini akan menjadi pelayan pribadi Tuan Puteri," jelasnya.

"T-tunggu dulu." Sakura tampak menarik napas. "Maksudmu aku tidak sedang bermimpi? Orang-orang― maksudku penyihir berjas hitam itu benar-benar ada?"

Gadis itu mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, bingung. "Um... maksud Tuan Puteri, Yamato-san dan Tobi-san?"

Tanpa menghiraukan jawaban Matsuri, Sakura sibuk mencerna kejadian aneh yang terjadi malam tadi. "Tidak, tidak... ini semua pasti mimpi! Aku hanya harus bangun, dan semua mimpi ini akan berakhir. Ya, ini cuma mimpi, Sakura!" Sakura mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Um ... T-Tuan Puteri, Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Matsuri hati-hati.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura mendongak menatap Matsuri. "Dan perlu kau ingat, aku ini BUKAN Tuan Puteri, jadi berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu!"

"Gomenasai ... tapi itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku sebagai pelayan Anda."

"Sudah kubilang kalau kalian ini salah orang! Aku harap semua mimpi aneh ini cepat berakhir."

"Sekali lagi maaf, Tuan Puteri ... saya mengerti kalau Tuan Puteri sepertinya masih syok karena bagaimanapun juga hal ini mungkin memang terlalu mendadak bagi Tuan Puteri yang biasa hidup didunia manusia. Tapi ... saya harus menegaskan kalau Baginda Raja tidak mungkin salah memilih Tuan Puteri."

Sakura menatap sang maid. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya ... Tuan Puteri tidak sedang bermimpi. Tuan Puteri benar-benar berada di kerajaan kami. Kerajaan Konoha. Dan Anda benar-benar akan menjadi Tuan Puteri kami."

Sakura terdiam dengan mulut setengah terbuka. Ia menatap Matsuri begitu lama, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan maid itu.

"Haha ..." Sakura tertawa hambar. "Kau pasti bercanda. Benar-benar lucu, kau tahu?"

"Apa semua ini terlihat seperti mimpi, Tuan Puteri?" Matsuri terkekeh kecil.

Sakura menatap Matsuri kembali dengan mata yang membulat. Perlahan, telapak tangannya terangkat dan diarahkannya ke pipi putihnya.

PLAAAKK!

Sakura tiba-tiba saja menampar pipinya sendiri dengan keras.

"T-Tuan Puteri!" Matsuri terkejut.

"HUAAA!"

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

"Yang Mulia Baginda Raja Minato, saya sudah membawa gadis itu sesuai dengan perintah Baginda."

"Kerja bagus. Terima kasih, Yamato."

"Ah, sudah datang rupanya? Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk bertemu," timpal Ratu Kushina dengan antusias. "Naru-chan pasti senang mendengar kabar ini!"

Raja Minato mengangguk setuju. Rambut kuningnya tampak bergoyang. "Ya, bagaimanapun juga Jiraiya-sama sendiri yang sudah memilih kalangan manusia biasa. Menurutku itu tidak menjadi masalah, mengingat pilihan kita sebelumnya pun yang dari keturunan penyihir murni ternyata tidak sesuai harapan."

Raut wajah Ratu Kushina pun mendadak menjadi murung mendengar kalimat suaminya itu. "Benar sekali. Rasanya aku jadi sedih kalau mengingat hal itu."

"Yah, kali ini kita tidak mungkin membiarkan hal seperti kemarin terjadi lagi. Ini menyangkut masa depan kerajaan, jadi kita jangan sampai membuat bahan olokan kerajaan lain gara-gara hal seperti ini."

"Aku setuju. Bagaimanapun juga, kita harus menyambut gadis itu dengan ramah dan membuatnya merasa nyaman. Gadis itu pasti merasa asing dengan semua ini. Kehidupannya di dunia biasa sudah pasti berbeda dengan disini. Terlebih lagi kalau mendengar alasan kita membawanya kemari, dia pasti akan terkejut," ujar Ratu Kushina.

Sekali lagi Raja Minato mengangguk. Mata safirnya sesaat terpejam sebelum kemudian terbuka kembali dan menatap sosok kepercayaannya yang kini masih berlutut ala ksatria didepan singgasana mereka.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Kita akan segera menemuinya hari ini. Yamato, kau boleh kembali sekarang dan pastikan kalau semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku mengandalkanmu."

Yamato pun membungkuk dalam sebelum kemudian bangkit berdiri. "Saya mohon pamit, Yang Mulia."

Lalu dalam hitungan detik sang bodyguard raja itu pun menghilang dengan cepat, meninggalkan sang raja dan ratu yang kini tampak bergumam dalam hati masing-masing.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

"Tidak bisa, tidak bisa, tidak bisa!" Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil mondar-mandir seraya mengacak rambut merah mudanya, tak bisa tenang. "Bagaimanapun juga aku harus keluar dari sini! Bagaimana kalau ternyata aku akan dijadikan persembahan untuk para dewa? Aku 'kan ada di dunia penyihir... Mungkin mereka akan menjadikanku sebagai bahan ramuan sihir dan memutilasiku untuk diambil organnya? Hiyaaa... Ini gawat! Celaka, celaka, celaka!"

Sedari tadi Sakura gelisah begitu menyadari dirinya benar-benar tidak sedang bermimpi. Matsuri tidak menjelaskan sama sekali tujuan sebenarnya Sakura dibawa ketempatnya kini berada. Dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Sakura tidak tenang. Satu hal yang dikatakan Matsuri yaitu bahwa ia akan segera bertemu raja dan ratu Konoha. Karena itulah saat ini sang maid itu tengah menyiapkan gaun untuk Sakura.

"Selagi Matsuri itu tidak ada, aku harus kabur secepatnya dari sini!"Sambil melirik kanan dan kirinya, Sakura bergegas menuju pintu double yang besar dan membukanya dengan hati-hati dan perlahan. Segera saja Sakura meninggalkan kamarnya dengan kaki telanjang dan masih dengan mengenakan piyamanya.

Ia menyusuri lorong panjang istana yang dijajari oleh patung-patung bercat putih yang artistik dengan langkah tergesa. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berada, samar-samar terdengar suara percakapan menuju kearahnya. Saat akan berbelok, Sakura refleks menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat dua orang pengawal istana yang rupanya menjadi sumber suara tadi.

"Wuooo!" Sakura segera merapat ke dinding dan menyembunyikan diri disamping patung sambil memejamkan mata. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat dua pengawal itu mendekat. Beruntung, para pengawal itu tidak berbelok ke koridor tempat Sakura bersembunyi, melainkan berjalan lurus melewatinya tanpa curiga sedikit pun.

"Fiuuh... Hampir saja!" Sakura mengusap dahinya yang berkeringat karena tegang. Ia pun menghela napas lega.

"Aku harus kemana, nih? Tempat ini besar sekali. Jalan keluarnya juga ada dimana lagi?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Sakura kemudian mengusap perutnya dengan wajah merengut. "Perutku lapar. Aku baru sadar belum makan apapun sejak bangun tadi. Ck, sial!"

Dengan tempo yang tidak secepat sebelumnya, Sakura kembali berjalan mengendap-endap tanpa tahu arah tujuan. Lama-lama ia mulai terasa lelah karena perutnya kosong.

"TUAN PUTERI HILANG?"

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara pekikan para pengawal yang membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget. Derap langkah pun saling bersahutan disekitar koridor istana. Sakura mulai panik. Sepertinya Matsuri sudah menyadari kalau Sakura tidak ada didalam kamarnya dan langsung memanggil pengawal istana. Tapi Sakura tidak menyangka akan ketahuan secepat ini, bahkan dirinya masih belum menemukan pintu keluar istana.

"Cepat menyebar dan cari Tuan Puteri sampai ketemu!" seru salah satu pengawal yang kemudian segera disusul kembali oleh derap langkah yang mulai bergema ke segala arah.

"Gawat!" Sakura mulai berlari entah kemana kakinya membawanya. Tentu saja, ia mana peduli arah mana yang diambilnya, yang penting ia jangan sampai tertangkap. Namun sialnya, saat akan berbelok, ia melihat sosok berjas hitam yang ia kenal. Orang yang telah membawanya ke tempat asing ini.

Yamato.

"Sial!" Sakura segera menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik arah. Namun dari belakangnya terdengar suara derap langkah para pengawal lainnya. Keringat mulai menetes dari dahinya. Sakura mulai terdesak disatu tempat. Kalau begini, ia tidak bisa kabur lagi. Ia pasti akan tertangkap. Sakura sama sekali tidak mau itu terjadi.

Tiba-tiba saja zamrudnya menangkap sebuah kamar yang sebelah pintunya terbuka sedikit. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain bersembunyi disana. Sakura tidak tahu itu ruangan apa, namun tidak ada waktu lagi untuk berpikir panjang. Akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di kamar itu.

Dengan perlahan, Sakura melangkah ke kamar dihadapannya. Sambil melongokkan kepalanya kedalam ruangan itu, ia pelan-pelan masuk dengan mata yang menyisir setiap sudut ruangan besar itu. Didalamnya begitu banyak barang berserakan disana-sini. Selimut yang jatuh terserak dilantai, tumpukan bantal bermacam motif yang menggunung, seprai kasur yang berantakan. Sakura jadi heran, kamar itu punya siapa.

Takut para pengawal dan juga Yamato memeriksa kedalam kamar, Sakura menuju gunungan bantal dan bersembunyi disalah satu sisinya. Bantal-bantal itu bisa menghalangi dirinya.

"Bagaimana? Ketemu tidak?" Samar-samar terdengar suara para pengawal istana diluar kamar. Suaranya begitu dekat. Sakura yakin mereka semua kini berada didepan kamar tempat dirinya sembunyi.

"Ada apa ini?" Terdengar suara Yamato.

"Tuan Puteri menghilang! Matsuri-san bilang Tuan Puteri tidak ada di kamarnya saat ia kembali membawakan pakaian ganti."

Yamato tampak mengernyit. "Hilang?" Sesaat, Yamato terdiam dan berpikir. Kemudian ia pun menatap para pengawal dan mulai memberi instruksi. "Kalian semua lanjutkan pencarian. Aku akan segera menghubungi Neji. Dengan kemampuan sihirnya, ia pasti akan mudah menemukan Tuan Puteri. Jangan panik, Tuan Puteri pasti masih ada didalam istana. Bagaimanapun ia tidak mungkin keluar dari sini."

Para pengawal terlihat mengangguk. "Siap, laksanakan!"

Sakura meremas tangannya sambil memejamkan mata. Perlahan, terdengar suara derap langkah Yamato dan para pengawal yang mulai menjauh. Sakura pun akhirnya bisa menghela napas lega. Setidaknya saat ini.

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat dan memastikan suara keberadaan para pengawal istana tidak ada, Sakura memutuskan untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Haah~ rasanya seperti buronan polisi saja..." keluh Sakura yang kini merangkak keluar dari tumpukan bantal. Namun, belum sempat Sakura bergerak lebih jauh, tiba-tiba saja tangannya dipegang seseorang dari dalam gunungan bantal. Sakura terkejut setengah mati, jantungnya seakan meloncat keluar.

"Kamu siapa?" tanya seseorang yang kini memegang tangan Sakura.

Sakura tampak tegang. Perlahan, diliriknya sang pemilik suara dari dalam gunungan bantal. Mata Sakura membulat tatkala melihat sepasang bola mata safir yang kini menatap padanya dengan sayu. Tampaknya masih terlihat ngantuk.

"Kenapa kamu ada di kamarku? Kamu... pelayan baruku, ya?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini ia mulai bangkit keluar dari dalam gunungan bantal dan menampakkan sosoknya yang berambut kuning dan terlihat kusut karena bangun tidur.

Sakura tambah panik. Ia seakan baru keluar dari kejaran harimau dan masuk ke kandang macan. Sakura tidak tahu siapa pemuda berkulit tan dihadapannya ini. Salah bicara, alamat bisa tambah runyam.

Sakura memutar otak dan berpikir keras. "U-um..."

"Hei, tunggu..." seru laki-laki itu, semakin mengejutkan Sakura. "...gelang ini 'kan..."

"Aku tidak mencurinya!" sahut Sakura memotong kalimat si blonde. "Orang-orang berjas tiba-tiba saja memberikannya padaku."

Mata safir itu semakin lekat menatap Sakura dari wajah sampai kaki, tampak menimbang sesuatu. "Mungkinkah..." gumamnya pelan.

"Ketemu!" teriak seseorang dari belakang, membuat Sakura dan si pemuda menoleh bersamaan.

Sakura membelalak saat melihat seorang pengawal istana tengah berdiri didepan pintu kamar yang kini terbuka."Sial!" umpat Sakura.

"Ada apa ini 'ttebayo?" tanya si rambut kuning bingung sekaligus kesal karena seenaknya membuat keributan didepan kamarnya.

"Maaf atas kelancangan kami, Pangeran. Tapi kami sedang mencari Tuan Puteri dan Neji menemukannya disini. Saya sungguh tidak tahu kalau ternyata Tuan Puteri tengah menemui Pangeran," ucap Yamato.

"P-pangeran?" Sakura menatap si blonde dengan tatapan tidak percaya. 'Orang ini... Pangeran?' batin Sakura.

Seakan menjawab kebingungan, sang pangeran pun sepertinya kini mengerti . Sekarang ia tampak tersenyum dgn setengah menyeringai.

"Hm... ya, sepertinya Tuan Puteri tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganku, hehehe ..." Sang pangeran nyengir lebar, membuat Sakura _ilfil_.

"Ah, Tuan Puteri ada disini? Aku panik karena Tuan Puteri tidak ada di kamar." Matsuri tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Sakura. "Maaf, Pangeran, saya harus membawa Tuan Puteri untuk berhias."

"Baiklah."

Akhirnya semua keributan dipagi itu usai setelah Sakura dibawa kembali oleh Matsuri ke kamarnya.

Yamato dan para pengawal kerajaan pun segera membubarkan diri.

Sakura bingung sekaligus dongkol karena ia gagal untuk kabur. Ia juga bertanya-tanya tentang sang pangeran. Padahal awalnya laki-laki itu tampak bingung, tapi begitu melihat gelang ditangan Sakura, ia malah tersenyum penuh misteri. Jujur saja Sakura merasakan perasaan tidak enak dalam dirinya.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan semua ini! Kenapa kalian semua memanggilku dengan sebutan Tuan Puteri? Aku ini BUKAN Tuan Puteri! Sudah aku bilang sebelumnya 'kan? Dan … kenapa juga aku dibawa ketempat ini? Aku tidak mengenal kalian semua. AKU MAU PULANG!" Sakura tak henti-hentinya berseru kesal.

"Maaf, Tuan Puteri. Tapi Tuan Puteri akan mengetahui semuanya setelah bertemu dengan baginda raja dan yang mulia ratu."

"A-apa? Raja dan … Ratu?" Wajah Sakura terlihat pucat begitu mendengar nama Raja dan Ratu. Pikiran negatif Sakura sudah semakin macam-macam. Usahanya untuk kabur juga gagal total. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Sepertinya membujuk Matsuri pun percuma, karena kesan yang Sakura tangkap adalah bahwa Matsuri itu seorang yang loyal pada kerajaan. Buktinya, Sakura hilang sebentar, dalam sekejap para pengawal istana langsung dikerahkan untuk mencarinya.

Benar-benar merepotkan!

"Nah, sudah selesai. Sekarang Tuan Puteri sudah cantik," komentar Matsuri setelah selesai mendandani Sakura dengan gaun kerajaan yang mewah dan sepatu yang berkilau. Rambut _pink_ Sakura yang biasanya hanya disisir sembarangan, kini ditata dengan begitu rapi dan disematkan hiasan bunga berhiaskan permata perak yang indah. Sakura terlihat takjub saat melihat dirinya sendiri dicermin. Dandanannya sederhana tapi bisa terkesan anggun. Seperti bukan dirinya saja.

'Ini aku?' gumam Sakura tak percaya.

"Nah, mari Tuan Puteri ikut saya," ajak Matsuri sambil tersenyum manis. Ia pun menggandeng tangan Sakura.

"Hah? Eh? T-tunggu dulu!" Sakura segera menahan langkah Matsuri. "Kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"Tuan Puteri belum sarapan, bukan?"

Wajah Sakura mendadak merah. Ia memegangi perutnya. Sakura yakin kalau suara perutnya yang lapar tidak sampai terdengar keras. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya. "I-iya, sih. Aku belum makan apapun dari tadi," sahutnya malu.

Matsuri terkekeh kecil mendengarnya. "Kalau begitu, ayo!" ucapnya sambil kembali menarik tangan Sakura agar mengikutinya.

Dengan terpaksa, akhirnya Sakura menurut juga, toh daripada ia pingsan karena kelaparan. Bagaimana bisa kabur kalau tenaganya lemah begini? Meski kali ini gagal, tapi Sakura masih berencana untuk mencoba kabur lagi. Tentunya dengan siasat yang lebih matang.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Tak lama kemudian, Sakura dan Matsuri menuju sebuah ruang besar yang sudah dijaga oleh dua orang pengawal. Saat pintunya terbuka, terpampanglah pemandangan ruangan besar itu. Sebuah meja panjang yang dikelilingi oleh duapuluh empat kursi makan. Diatas meja yang bertaplak kain sutera putih yang mengilat itu sudah tersedia bermacam hidangan yang terlihat lezat dan menggugah selera.

Namun sebenarnya bukan itu yang membuat Sakura terkejut, melainkan dua orang yang duduk disana. Seorang pria berambut kuning yang wajahnya terlihat tenang dan seorang wanita berambut merah panjang yang tersenyum kearahnya.

Sakura terdiam mematung dan bertanya-tanya siapa dua orang yang duduk dimeja makan dihadapannya.

Matsuri maju selangkah lalu membungkuk sopan dan penuh hormat. "Selamat pagi, Yang Mulia. Saya membawa Tuan Puteri."

"Ah, selamat pagi. Terima kasih, Matsuri," sahut sang wanita. "Puteri Sakura, duduklah. Kita sarapan bersama," ajaknya ramah.

"Ya, kau pasti sudah lapar, bukan?" timpal sang pria. Suaranya terdengar begitu berwibawa.

Tanpa menghiraukan Sakura yang tampak bingung sekaligus kikuk, Matsuri menuntunnya menuju meja makan panjang itu dan menarik salah satu kursinya untuk Sakura. Para maid yang lain pun dengan gesit mulai memasangkan serbet, menuangkan minuman dan mengambilkan makanan untuk Sakura.

"Silakan, Tuan Puteri," ucap Matsuri sebelum kemudian mundur dan berdiri dibelakang kursi, begitu juga dengan para maid lainnya.

"Tidak usah sungkan, Puteri Sakura. Anggap saja seperti rumahmu sendiri," ujar sang wanita berambut merah.

"Ano … kalian ini siapa?" Akhirnya pertanyaan yang sedari tadi memenuhi otak Sakura keluar juga.

Sang pria dan wanita dihadapannya tampak saling berpandangan sebelum kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Ah, benar juga. Kau pasti bingung, ya?" sahut sang pria. "Aku Minato, Raja Konoha. Dan ini isteriku, Kushina."

Mata Sakura membulat. "R-Raja?"

Sakura tidak menyangka ternyata Matsuri akan membawanya kehadapan sang Raja dan Ratu dengan secepat ini! Pantas saja, ia harus berdandan segala. Terlebih lagi, ternyata sang Raja dan Ratu masih begitu muda. Tampan dan cantik. Benar-benar pasangan yang serasi. Sama sekali tidak terlihat jahat sedikitpun.

Ups! Pikiran negatif Sakura muncul lagi. Tentu saja, ia tidak boleh lengah sedikitpun. Bagaimanapun, Sakura masih belum tahu apa maksud dibalik semua ini. Wajah dan sikap yang ramah bisa saja cuma topeng 'kan?

"Silakan menikmati jamuannya, Puteri Sakura," tawar Ratu Kushina. "Kami jamin masakan koki kerajaan kami lezat sekali."

Sakura mengerutkan alis menatap hidangan spageti dihadapannya. Aromanya yang harum menguar membelai hidung. Namun, Sakura rasanya enggan untuk mencicipinya. Ia pikir ada sesuatu yang dibubuhkan dalam spagetinya. Sesuatu yang berbahaya, seperti racun, mungkin.

"Kenapa? Ada sesuatu? Apa kau tidak suka spageti?" Tanya Raja Minato.

Sakura terhenyak. "T-tidak … bukan begitu," jawabnya tampak ragu.

Seakan tahu apa yang ada dalam benak Sakura, Raja Minato tersenyum. "Jangan khawatir, Puteri. Makanan itu aman. Aku bisa pastikan."

"Hah? B-bukan begitu maksudku …" Sakura tampak kalang kabut. "Um… baiklah, terima kasih. S-selamat makan."

Dengan malu, akhirnya Sakura pun meraih garpunya lalu memilin spagetinya sehingga melilit digarpu. Ia pun mulai memakannya dengan ragu dan perlahan. Raja Minato dan Ratu Kushina tampak lega melihatnya.

"Ternyata melihatmu langsung seperti ini cantik sekali, ya? Warna rambutmu manis dan matamu indah," puji Ratu Kushina, membuat Sakura tersedak dan wajahnya merona.

Dengan cepat Sakura meraih minumannya lalu menenggaknya pelan.

"A-apa maksud, Anda? Saya biasa saja," sahut Sakura.

"Tidak. Kau benar-benar cantik, Puteri. Aku senang melihatmu."

"T-terima kasih," jawab Sakura malu-malu. Meski kata-kata sang ratu membuatnya seakan melayang, namun Sakura tidak akan termakan bujuk raju seperti itu. Ia yakin dibalik kata-kata manis sang ratu terdapat maksud lain. Sekali lagi, itu cuma sandiwara! Hal yang selalu dilakukan para penyihir untuk menjerat mangsanya.

"Kami harap kau senang berada disini, Puteri. Bagaimanapun juga istana ini akan menjadi tempat tinggal―"

"Sebenarnya apa maksud semua ini?" Sakura tiba-tiba saja memotong kalimat Ratu Kushina. "Kenapa aku dibawa kesini dan … kenapa kalian semua menyebutku Tuan Puteri? Aku rasa Yang Mulia salah orang. Aku ini bukan Tuan Puteri!"

Raja dan ratu tampak terkejut mendengarnya. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya suara Raja Minato memecah ketegangan.

"Sebelumnya kami minta maaf, Puteri. Sebenarnya ada hal yang menjadi maksud kami membawamu kesini…"

Sakura tampak berdebar menanti kalimat yang akan diucapkan Raja Minato selanjutnya. Ini dia saatnya semua akan terjawab. Apa benar mereka akan menjadikan Sakura sebagai korban persembahan? Atau menjadikannya sebagai bahan ramuan sihir? Pikiran itu membuatnya begitu tegang. Mungkin sebentar lagi wajah tampan Raja Minato akan berubah menjadi kakek sihir yang menyeramkan, seperti dalam cerita-cerita dongeng.

"Kami―"

"Pagiii~"

Kalimat Raja Minato terhenti saat pintu ruangan tiba-tiba saja terbuka dan memunculkan seorang laki-laki berambut kuning yang mirip sang raja. Nada sapaannya terlihat lesu, mungkin masih merasa ngantuk.

Semua orang yang berada didalam ruangan langsung menatap sang blonde muda secara bersamaan. Seketika itu juga, para pengawal juga maid langsung membungkukkan badan menyambut kedatangannya.

'Dia!' Sakura terkejut saat melihat laki-laki itu.

"Pangeran, kau terlambat." Ratu Kushina tampak merengut kesal.

"Gomen, aku kesiangan bangun 'ttebayo … hoaaahm~" jawabnya sambil menguap lebar.

"Kau ini … jaga sikapmu! Seorang pangeran tidak akan menguap dengan sembarangan begitu!" Ratu Kushina mendengus. "Duduklah! Puteri Sakura sudah menunggu."

"He?" Sakura menatap Ratu Kushina bingung. Setahunya, ia tidak sedang menunggu siapapun. Satu-satunya yang ia tunggu adalah jawaban Raja Minato.

"Ah, Tuan Puteri … gomen," sahut sang pangeran. Ia kemudian membungkuk memberi salam lalu duduk didepan Sakura.

"Jadi begini, Puteri." Raja Minato kembali memulai. "Ini adalah anak kami, Pangeran Naruto yang nantinya akan menggantikanku sebagai Raja Konoha. Dan sebenarnya kau adalah orang yang terpilih untuk menjadi calon pengantin Pangeran sekaligus menjadi Puteri Kerajaan Konoha. Gelang yang kau pakai itu merupakan tandanya. Karena itulah kau dibawa kemari," jelas Raja Minato singkat.

Sakura terpaku bagai disambar petir disiang bolong. Ia yakin pendengarannya masih berfungsi dengan baik. Dan ia juga yakin ia tidak salah dengar. Barusan orang didepannya ini mengatakan akan menjadikannya calon pengantin.

Calon pengantin. Bukan menjadi persembahan dewa. Bukan juga menjadi bahan ramuan sihir atau semacamnya.

Semua sangkaannya salah besar. Dan ternyata kenyataan yang ia dengar LEBIH buruk dari semua sangkaannya selama ini! Bukankah itu berarti ia akan menikah dengan pangeran blonde yang wajahnya tampak childish ini?

Menikah?

MENIKAH?

"YANG BENAR SAJAAA!" teriak Sakura yang bangkit dari kursinya dengan kasar, membuat semua orang terkejut.

Beruntung Raja dan Ratu tidak punya penyakit jantung. Kalau iya, bisa dipastikan selanjutnya Sakura akan menjadi tahanan penjara istana.

**~Bersambung...~**

Dibalik layar...

**Naruto** : "Akhirnya aku muncul juga, yeaayy!"

**Sakura** : "Berisik!"

**Rinzu** : "Membayangkan Matsuri pake baju maid… aih~ unyu banget!" #cubit pipi Matsuri gemes

**Matsuri** : (tersipu) "Ah, arigatou …"

**Tobi** : "Kenapa diriku nggak muncul lagi?"

**Rinzu**: "Aduh, sabar… semua 'kan ada bagiannya."

**Kushina** : "Aku tidak sabar untuk menikahkan anakkuuu!"

**Sakura** : (sweatdrop) "…"

**Rinzu** : "Gomen kalo pendek en kelamaan update, hehe… Aku juga gak sempet cek ulang lagi, jadi maaf kalo ada salah-salah. Sebenarnya scene tumpukan bantal itu aku ambil dari scene Spirited away. Kalau kalian pernah nonton, mungkin kalian tahu, hehe… Makasih buanget buat yang masih mau lanjut baca atau pun yang baru baca. Sampai jumpa lagi!" ^^v


	3. Chapter 3

**Special thanks to :**

cha'py muetz

Sabaku tema-chan

nona fergie

Shu 2022

Lisa larasati

atas review-nya yang bikin aku semangat lagi buat nulis lanjutannya ^^.

**:: :: ::**

**Sakura dan Kerajaan Sihir Konoha**

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Rinzu15

**Bab 3**

Raja Minato dan Ratu Kushina masih terlihat syok dengan reaksi mengejutkan Sakura, tak terkecuali sang pangeran blonde. Sakura menatap lurus kedua penguasa kerajaan itu, meminta penjelasan.

"K-kalian memberikan gelang ini padaku … lalu menyeretku kemari untuk … untuk menikah dengan pangeran ini? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti …" Sakura meremas helaian rambut _soft pink-_nya.

"Tenanglah, Sakura-hime. Kami melakukan semua ini bukan tanpa alasan," ucap Raja Minato.

"Itu benar. Mungkin Puteri tidak ingat tepatnya peristiwa itu terjadi. Tapi perbuatan Puteri saat itu sejujurnya merupakan hal besar bagi kerajaan kami," Ratu Kushina menambahi.

Pangeran Naruto tampak mengangguk-ngangguk. "Yah … dan aku bersyukur karena calon isteriku nggak jelek-jelek amat," komentarnya santai. Sakura yang mendengarnya kontan mendelik tajam kearahnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan? Maksudnya peristiwa yang mana?" tanya Sakura bingung. Seingatnya, ia tidak pernah berurusan dengan orang-orang asing macam ini sebelumnya.

"Tepatnya sebulan yang lalu. Apa Hime ingat pernah menolong seekor rubah berbulu oranye yang terluka di taman?" tanya Raja Minato.

Sakura mengernyit, mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Hm … rubah oranye kecil yang tergores kawat duri waktu dikejar anjing itu, ya?"

Raja dan Ratu terkekeh kecil, sementara Naruto terlihat merengut.

"Ya, ya, benar sekali," jawab Raja Minato.

"Lalu apa hubungannya?"

"Perlu Hime ketahui kalau rubah kecil itu adalah Pangeran Naruto yang tengah berubah wujud … " sahut Raja Minato kembali.

"Haaahh?" Mulut Sakura terbuka lebar dan menatap Naruto tak percaya.

"… Itu adalah pertama kalinya Pangeran pergi ke dunia manusia. Memang bukanlah sesuatu yang baru bagi kami ―para penyihir, mengunjungi dunia manusia. Tanpa kalian ketahui, sebenarnya kami berada diantara kalian, berbaur seperti layaknya manusia biasa. Dan Pangeran yang saat itu terpisah dari pengawalnya, tersesat entah kemana. Penyamaran Pangeran yang kurang sempurna saat itu tercium oleh anjing. Hime pasti sudah tahu tajamnya insting dan penciuman anjing, bukan? Akhirnya Pangeran malah dikejar anjing itu dan tanpa sengaja tergores kawat duri saat akan bersembunyi didalam semak-semak taman."

"Ya, dan saat itulah Sakura-hime muncul menolong Pangeran dan mengobati lukanya," sahut Ratu Kushina seraya tersenyum. "Bagi kami, itu adalah hal besar. Kau menyelamatkan Pangeran. Dan menjadikanmu sebagai calon pengantinnya adalah suatu kebanggaan bagi kerajaan."

"Gelang itu juga …" Raja Minato menatap gelang berlian dipergelangan tangan Sakura. "… bukan sekedar gelang berlian. Itu adalah gelang magis yang diciptakan oleh Raja pertama Konoha ―Raja Hashirama, yang merupakan penyihir terkuat kala itu. Jika seorang penyihir yang menggunakannya, maka kemampuan sihirnya akan menjadi berlipat ganda. Sementara, jika manusia biasa yang menggunakannya, maka orang itu akan mempunyai kekuatan sihir yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dipunyai," jelas Raja Minato. "Karena itulah, tidak sembarang orang bisa memakai gelang itu. Tapi, melihat ketulusan Hime yang sudah menyelamatkan Pangeran, kami bisa mempercayakan gelang itu padamu."

Sakura tertegun mendengar penjelasan panjang Raja dan Ratu. Sudah ia duga sebelumnya kalau gelang yang ada ditangannya bukanlah gelang biasa. Tapi ia tidak menyangka, hanya gara-gara menyelamatkan seekor rubah kecil saja akan membawanya pada masalah rumit seperti ini.

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak ingin menikah dengan Pangeran! Aku bukan penyihir seperti kalian. Dan aku masih sekolah, jadi mana boleh menikah!" seru Sakura.

"Huh, aku benci penolakan! Pokoknya kau harus menikah denganku, suka atau tidak suka, titik!" timpal Naruto.

"Apa? Enak saja! Mana bisa begitu?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Penyihir atau bukan, itu bukan masalah."

"Ya, tapi itu masalah bagiku! Kau pikir ini main-main, hah?"

"Kau tetap tidak bisa menolak, HI-ME!

"Tentu saja bisa, PA-NGE-RAN!"

"Tidak bisa!"

"Bisa!"

"Tidak bisa!"

"Bisa!"

"Tidak bis―"

"CUKUP!" teriak Ratu Kushina dengan suara menggelegar, membuat Naruto dan Sakura seketika menghentikan perdebatan dan merinding ketakutan melihat raut wajah Kushina yang tiba-tiba saja berubah menyeramkan.

'Y-ya ampun … apaan, tuh?' batin Sakura syok.

"Pangeran, berhenti menekan Sakura-hime. Dan Hime, kami berharap besar padamu. Seperti kata Pangeran, penyihir atau bukan, tidak masalah dalam kerajaan kami. Toh, dengan memakai gelang itu pun, sebenarnya tanpa kau sadari, kau sudah menjadi seorang penyihir meski bukan darah penyihir murni. Hime tetap bisa tetap menjalani kehidupan sebagai pelajar sampai lulus nanti karena ini masih termasuk dalam tahap pertunangan. Jadi, jika saatnya tiba nanti, pernikahan kalian akan diresmikan," ucap Ratu Kushina.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan masa depanku? Aku juga punya cita-cita. Mana bisa kalian seenaknya memutuskan sendiri!"

"Kami menjanjikan masa depanmu sebagai Puteri Kerajaan kami," jawab Raja Minato singkat.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin menjadi seorang Puteri Kerajaan manapun! Aku hanya ingin kalian mengembalikanku ke rumah dan … melepaskan gelang ini dariku!" seru Sakura kesal. Tanpa ingin berdebat lagi, ia pun beranjak keluar dari ruangan.

"H-Hime!" seru Matsuri. Namun Sakura tidak menghiraukannya. Setelah pamit sambil membungkukkan badan, Matsuri pun segera menyusul Sakura.

Raja dan Ratu tampak menghela nafas. Mungkin ini akan menjadi hal yang sulit bagi mereka. Namun keduanya tidak bisa menyerah secepat ini. Mereka harus bisa meyakinkan Sakura. Bagaimanapun, hal itu sudah menjadi ramalan besar dari Tetua Jiraiya-sama ―sang master Raja Minato, bahwa Sakura adalah jodoh yang tepat untuk Pangeran-nya.

"Ayah, Ibu … pokoknya aku tidak mau ditolak untuk yang kedua kalinya! Kalau itu terjadi, lebih baik aku tidak usah menikah saja. Aku ini seorang Pangeran, wajahku tampan dan aku dihormati. Mana bisa dipermalukan seperti itu! benar-benar tidak elit 'ttebayo!" ceracau Naruto seraya melangkah keluar diikuti para pengawalnya.

Raja Minato hanya bisa menatap kepergian putera mahkotanya itu tanpa bisa membantah. Ia mengerti bagaimana sebuah penolakan begitu menjadi sebuah paranoid tersendiri bagi Naruto. Bagaimanapun, Minato juga ikut bersalah.

Kushina terlihat memijat keningnya seraya menghela nafas. "Benar-benar rumit …" gumamnya.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

"Hime … sampai kapan mau mengurung diri terus?" Matsuri mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Sakura dan terus memanggilnya.

"Pergilah, tinggalkan aku sendiri!" jawab Sakura tanpa beranjak dari tempat duduknya di kamarnya. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya diatas meja, menjadikannya alas bagi kepalanya untuk berbaring.

Sakura benar-benar tidak habis pikir bagaimana jalan pikiran Raja Minato dan Ratu Kushina. Hanya karena menolong Naruto, masa harus menjadi calon isterinya juga? Balas budi, sih balas budi. Tapi tidak harus dengan menikah 'kan? Usianya masih terlalu muda untuk menikah. Semuanya sungguh sulit dipercaya.

Kembali, Sakura memandangi gelang berlian ditangannya. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Mereka bilang kalau gelang ditangannya adalah gelang magis. Manusia biasa yang memakainya akan mempunyai kekuatan sihir. Masa iya hal seperti itu bisa terjadi? Kalau memang benar, Sakura jadi penasaran, kekuatan sihir seperti apa yang kini didapatkannya.

"Hmm … mungkin aku bisa terbang seperti para penyihir di film-film." Sakura tiba-tiba saja bangkit dari kursinya dan matanya menyisir ruangan kamarnya yang luas. Akhirnya zamrudnya tertuju pada sebuah sapu di sudut kamar. Sepertinya Matsuri lupa tidak menyimpannya. Dengan sebuah senyum kecil, Sakura perlahan meraih sapu itu dan menaikinya.

"Um … ok, mungkin ini konyol, tapi siapa tahu benar-benar berhasil," gumamnya. Ia pun memegang erat gagang sapunya seraya memejamkan mata. "Terbang!"

Beberapa detik berlalu, namun tidak ada sesuatu terjadi. Sakura membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya masih berdiri ditempat.

"Hmm … mungkin harus ada kalimat sihirnya, ya?" Sakura berpikir sejenak sebelum kemudian berseru. "Abrakadabra! Ayo terbang!"

Masih tidak ada yang terjadi juga. Sakura kembali menghela nafas.

"Gelang ajaib, ayo bawa aku terbang," bisiknya. "Abrakadabra! Simsalabim! Alakazam!"

Tetap tidak ada yang terjadi. Sakura mulai jengah. "Hah~ memang mustahil … seperti orang bodoh saja. Tidak bisa percaya begitu saja pada perkataan Raja. Bagaimanapun, ini pasti cuma salah satu dari bujukannya," keluhnya sambil mengembalikan sapu itu ketempatnya semula.

"Sekarang apa? Tidak mungkin aku terus-terusan di sini … harus cari car― Aaaahhh!" pekik Sakura kaget ketika dilihatnya Matsuri sudah berada disampingnya."

"Hime-sama."

"K-kau … b-bagaimana bisa?" Sakura tergagap dan menatap Matsuri kemudian bergantian pada pintu kamarnya yang kini sudah terbuka. Ia yakin kalau sudah mengunci pintunya tadi.

"Karena pintunya tidak menggunakan kunci segel sihir, jadi aku bisa dengan mudah membukanya dari luar tanpa menggunakan kunci biasa," jelasnya sambil tersenyum, sementara Sakura masih terbengong-bengong.

"T-tapi bagaimana caranya?"

Sekali lagi Matsuri tersenyum. "Tentu saja dengan menggunakan sihir. Seperti ini …"

SYUUUTT!

Tiba-tiba saja butiran pasir keluar dari tangan Matsuri. Butiran itu membentuk padat menjadi sebuah kunci dan bergerak menuju lubang pintu. Sesaat kemudian terdengar bunyi 'klik' sehingga pintu kembali terkunci. Sakura terperangah.

"H-hebat!"

Matsuri hanya tersenyum simpul. "Aku menggunakan elemen pasir sebagai sihir. Tapi kemampuanku masih jauh dari hebat. Kalau Hime-sama ingin tahu, Gaara-sama jauh lebih hebat dan keren!"

"Gaara-sama? Siapa?"

"Dia adalah master elemen pasir sekaligus guruku," jelas Matsuri dengan wajah yang tiba-tiba merona.

Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil. Pasti ada banyak penyihir hebat didalam istana besar ini.

"Sebelumnya, saya minta maaf,karena lancang masuk kedalam kamar yang terkunci. Tapi, saya mengkhawatirkan Hime-sama. Saya tahu Hime-sama masih merasa tertekan. Saya hanya ingin mencoba menghibur …"

Mendengar perkataan Matsuri, Sakura jadi sedikit tersentuh.

"Tapi ini semua benar-benar tidak masuk akal! Mana mungkin 'kan aku menikah dengan Pangeran kuning itu. Aku bahkan tidak mengenal dia."

Matsuri terkikik pelan. Ia pun merapikan rambut Sakura yang agak kusut. "Saya mengerti kalau Hime-sama merasa asing. Semua perlu waktu, jadi Hime-sama tidak perlu khawatir. Saya yakin, lambat laun Hime-sama akan menemukan pesona Pangeran Naruto."

"Pesona apa? Kau sendiri tadi lihat 'kan sikapnya seperti itu."

Lagi-lagi Matsuri tersenyum. "Um … daripada itu, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan pagi disekitar istana? Hime-sama pasti akan menyukainya, ne?"

Sakura sesaat tampak menimbang. Mungkin jalan-jalan pagi ide yang bagus untuk menghilangkan kekesalan dalam hatinya. Siapa tahu juga ia bisa menemukan pintu keluar istana, bukan? Seperti kata peribahasa, sambil menyelam minum air.

"Baiklah. Tapi … bisa aku mengganti pakaian? Rasanya risih."

"Sayang sekali, Hime-sama harus memakai gaun seperti ini didalam istana."

Sakura hanya bisa mendengus pasrah. "Benar-benar merepotkan …"

"Hihi … Hime-sama jadi mirip seperti Shikamaru-sama."

"Siapa lagi?"

"Master bayangan. Shikamaru-sama sering berkata seperti itu pada sesuatu yang tidak disukainya."

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Matsuri pun mengajak Sakura keluar dari kamar untuk jalan-jalan. Beberapa pengawal istana yang berpapasan dengan mereka spontan langsung menghentikan langkahnya lalu membungkukkan badan untuk penghormatan. Jujur saja, Sakura merasa tidak nyaman diperlakukan sedemikian rupa.

Beberapa menit berlalu begitu saja. Banyak ruangan istana yang Sakura lalui. Meskipun tidak bisa Sakura lihat satu-persatu, namun ia yakin banyak ruangan yang menarik. Seperti ruang perpustakaan yang besarnya seukuran rumah Sakura, bahkan lebih besar lagi. Rak-rak tinggi menjulang hamper menyentuh langit-langit dengan dipenuhi ribuan buku. Lampu Kristal raksasa menggantung indah tanpa penyangga apapun. Cahayanya berkilau begitu mewah. Ditambah dengan dinding mozaik yang mengkilat, memberi kesan artistik yang hebat. Buku-buku melayang kesana kemari tanpa harus meraihnya dengan tangan. Ia bergerak dengan sendirinya menuju sang pembaca. Tentu saja dengan menggunakan kekuatan sihir.

Semuanya membuat Sakura begitu takjub. Baru kali ini ia melihat pemandangan sehebat itu. ia jadi ingin menunjukkannya pada Ino. Sudah pasti sahabatnya itu akan sama terpesonanya pada tempat menakjubkan ini.

Bicara tentang Ino, Sakura jadi penasaran apa yang tengah dilakukannya saat ini. Mungkin ia sedang belajar Matematika bersama Danzou-sensei yang galak. Mungkin Ino juga bertanya-tanya kenapa Sakura tidak masuk sekolah hari ini, terlebih lagi jika membayangkan bagaimana dengan orangtua Sakura saat menyadari kalau dirinya tidak ada di rumah.

Menit berikutnya, Sakura dan Matsuri sudah berada di taman belakang istana yang tak kalah indahnya. Tamannya sangat luas dan ditumbuhi berbagai macam pohon dan bunga cantik. Air mancur besar berada ditengah-tengahnya. Itu adalah taman yang menjadi pemandangan kamar Sakura.

Mengelilingi istana seluas ini cukup membuat kaki Sakura pegal. Padahal hanya baru beberapa bagian istana saja, belum seluruhnya mereka jelajahi. Beristirahat sebentar, Sakura duduk dibangku taman yang dirindangi pohon oak tua, sementara Matsuri terlihat berbincang dengan seorang _maid_ lainnya.

"Ayo, Pangeran yang semangat, jangan loyo begitu!" seru seseorang dari seberang taman. Suara itu tentu saja menarik perhatian Sakura. Gadis itu bergerak mencari sumber suara.

Matanya membulat tatkala melihat si rambut kuning bersama pria berambut keabuan yang tengah sibuk dengan benda biru bulat yang berputar seperti angin didalam air. Sakura menyipitkan mata agar bisa melihat dengan lebih seksama. Matanya semakin terbelalak saat melihat ada dua pangeran yang sama berdiri berdampingan.

"Apa-apaan ini? Masa Pangeran kembar?" bisik Sakura tak percaya. Ia mengucek matanya beberapa kali.

"Gah, cerewet! Terima ini!" seru Naruto seraya melemparkan benda biru itu kearah sang pria.

BLAARR! Tanah disekitar mereka tampak berhamburan saat bola biru itu ditembakkan. Kepulan asap tipis mulai menghalangi pandangan.

"Serangan seperti itu masih terlalu lemah, Pangeran. Mudah sekali untuk dihindari bahkan oleh penyihir pemula," ujar sang pria.

"Berisik!" Sang Pangeran tampak kesal diremehkan seperti itu oleh sensei-nya. "Aku bosan latihan begini terus. Capek!" keluhnya.

"Ini baru beberapa menit latihan, masa sudah menyerah, Pangeran? Bahkan Pangeran belum berhasil menyentuhku."

"Masa bodoh, ah! Latihan ini membuat badanku pegal. Aku mau istirahat."

Mengabaikan sensei-nya yang kini tampak menghela nafas, Naruto beranjak menuju bangku taman yang berpayung. Para pelayan pribadinya segera mengipasinya dan memberikan minum. Hal yang membuat Sakura semakin terkejut adalah ketika satu dari kedua pangeran yang sama itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang, menyisakan kepulan asap putih.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Kenapa, Hime-sama?" tanya Matsuri sekembalinya dari perbincangan bersama seorang _maid._

"Apa Naruto punya kembaran?"

"Hah? Apa maksud Hime?"

"Aku melihat dua orang pangeran tadi, tapi tiba-tiba saja yang satunya menghilang."

Matsuri kemudian terkekeh pelan.

"Apanya yang lucu?"

"Tidak, tidak, Hime-sama. Pangeran tidak kembar, kok. Yang Hime lihat barusan pasti kloningnya."

"Kloning?" Sakura semakin tidak mengerti.

Matsuri mengangguk. "Setiap latihan, Pangeran selalu berlatih menggunakan kloningnya untuk menciptakan kekuatan sihir. Kloning itu sama saja dengan bayangan nyata Pangeran, namun bisa hilang dengan kondisi tertentu."

Sakura tampak tertegun. Ternyata ada juga hal yang seperti itu? Dunia sihir benar-benar aneh dan tak henti-hentinya membuat Sakura tercengang.

"Untuk apa Pangeran berlatih?"

"Untuk pertahanan diri tentu saja. Pangeran merupakan bakal calon Raja. Sudah menjadi kewajiban baginya untuk melatih kemampuan sihirnya. Bagaimanapun, Pangeran nantinya akan bertanggung jawab atas istana juga rakyat Konoha. Menjadi seorang Raja tidak hanya harus piawai, namun juga harus kuat, bukan?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Wah, wah, ada Matsuri dan Tuan Puteri rupanya. Selamat pagi …" sapa sang pria berambut keabuan ketika menyadari kehadiran dua gadis itu. Ia lalu membungkuk sopan.

"Selamat pagi, Kakashi-sama. Saya sedang mengajak Tuan Puteri jalan-jalan," sahut Matsuri.

"Begitu?" Pria bernama Kakashi itu tersenyum lalu menatap Sakura. "Salam hormat, Hime-sama. Saya Hatake Kakashi, guru latihan Pangeran."

"S-salam kenal juga, Hatake-san," jawab Sakura canggung. Ia membungkuk kikuk.

Naruto yang tengah bersantai dikursinya merasa terusik dengan suara dibelakangnya. Ia pun beranjak dari tempatnya lalu menghampiri Sakura, Kakashi dan Matsuri.

"Oh, ada kau rupanya? Sedang apa disini?" tanyanya pada Sakura.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sakura ketus. Wajah Naruto tampak kesal.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti sengaja kemari untuk melihatku latihan 'kan? Ayo mengaku saja!"

"Tidak juga. Lagipula kalau latihannya begitu mana bisa kuat," cibir Sakura. "Pasti banyak istirahatnya dibanding latihannya."

"Nggak, kok! Aku ini 'kan sudah hebat, jadi latihan sebentar saja sudah cukup. Terlalu memforsir tubuh itu tidak baik."

Sakura melongo mendengar jawaban santai Naruto. Kakashi hanya geleng-geleng kepala sementara Matsuri tersenyum kaku.

Tiba-tiba sebuah seringai tipis muncul diwajah Sakura. "Hm … hebat, ya katamu? Kalau begitu, ayo kita duel!" tantangnya penuh percaya diri.

"Haaahh?" Naruto, Kakashi juga Matsuri terperangah mendengar kalimat Sakura.

"H-Hime!" Matsuri tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana? Berani tidak?" Sakura tersenyum.

"K-kau gila!" seru Naruto.

"Kenapa? Karena aku perempuan jadi tidak berani?"

Naruto tampak gugup. "B-bukan begitu. Kau 'kan tidak punya kekuatan sihir. Walaupun kau memakai gelang sihir itu, tapi kau 'kan belum tahu kekuatan apa yang akan kau dapatkan, jadi bagaimana mau melawanku?"

Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia menekuk sebelah siku tangannya. "Tentu saja dengan tanganku sendiri. Begini-begini aku juga belajar bela diri, tahu!"

"Apa? Maksudmu dengan tangan kosong begitu? Jangan bercanda, deh!"

"Huh, bilang saja kalau kau takut."

"Apa? Enak saja! Aku sama sekali tidak takut! Apalagi kalau cuma melawan manusia biasa sepertimu."

"Kalau begitu ayo buktikan!"

Naruto tampak menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu. Masa iya seorang Pangeran harus bertarung melawan perempuan? Rasanya kurang _gentleman. _Namun, ia juga tidak mau sampai dikatai Sakura sebagai seorang pengecut. Mau dikemanakan gelarnya sebagai Pangeran?

"Kalau kau terluka, jangan salahkan aku, ya!"

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa."

Wajah keduanya kini mulai berubah serius. Perlahan kuda-kuda pun siap dipasang.

"H-Hime-sama, Pangeran, kalian tidak boleh melakuka―"

Kalimat seruan Matsuri terpotong saat Kakashi menahannya untuk tidak menghentikan duel Sakura dan Naruto. Terang saja Matsuri menatap Kakashi horror.

"Kakashi-sama!"

"Biarkan saja, Matsuri. Ini akan menjadi tantangan pertama untuk Pangeran."

"T-tapi, bagaimana kalau Tuan Puteri sampai terluka? Baginda Raja dan Ratu pasti akan marah besar!"

Diluar dugaan, Kakashi justru malah tersenyum. "Aku rasa Tuan Puteri punya strategi sendiri. Kau bisa melihat bagaimana percaya dirinya wajah Tuan Puteri. Sekali-sekali Pangeran harus diberi sedikit tekanan agar tidak lagi menyepelekan latihannya."

Matsuri tidak mampu membantah lagi. Kalau Kakashi saja ―orang yang dipercaya Baginda Raja, sudah bicara seperti itu, apa boleh buat. Kalaupun sampai sesuatu terjadi pada Tuan Puteri-nya, Kakashi tidak mungkin hanya akan berdiam diri saja.

Matsuri menatap Sakura dan Naruto yang kini tengah bersiap dengan harap cemas. Ia sungguh tidak berani melihat kemungkinan yang akan terjadi di depan.

**Bersambung …**

Aku bersyukur akhirnya bisa update chapter 3 nya juga, setelah sempat mumet dengan tumpukan pekerjaan yang rasanya menekan dan gak ada beresnya =,= bikin nggak mood buat lanjutin fic. Begitu baca lagi review-an readers, aku jadi merasa terpacu buat segera bikin lanjutannya, meski bukan cuma fic ini aja yang harus segera dilanjutkan, hehe …

Mengenai karakter Naruto disini jujur aku agak bingung menentukannya, jadi aku simpulkan aja kalau karakternya agak manja, terutama dengan gelarnya sebagai Pangeran. Lalu kekuatan sihir Matsuri … karena aku tidak begitu hafal dengan ability-nya jadi aku pilih elemen pasir seperti Gaara agar tidak sulit dibayangkan, sehingga didukung dengan peran Gaara sebagai sensei-nya.

Ok, deh sekali lagi makasih buat yang masih mau lanjut baca maupun yang baru nemuin ini fic. :P

See u!^o^/


	4. Chapter 4

:: :: ::

**Sakura dan Kerajaan Sihir Konoha**

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Rinzu15

**Bab 4**

"Berhati-hatilah, PUTRI." Naruto menyeringai saat tangannya terjulur ke depan. Sakura mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, bersiap dengan sihir apa yang akan dikeluarkan Naruto. Kakinya yang tertutup gaun panjang istana menjejak dengan erat.

"Sihir angin : pisau angin!" seru Naruto.

Mata Sakura membulat tatkala desing angin melesat cepat menuju sisi kiri wajahnya dan berhasil memotong sehelai rambut merah muda Sakura.

"Ck, meleset. Sial!" rutuk Naruto.

Matsuri tercengang. Tak menyangka kalau Pangeran kerajaannya benar-benar berniat melawan Sakura. Meski Kakashi bilang tidak apa-apa, Matsuri tetap saja cemas kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana akan marahnya sang Raja dan Ratu.

"Boleh juga." Sakura menyeringai. Ia pun mulai bergerak mendekati Naruto dengan tangan terkepal kuat. Tinjunya kemudian diarahkan pada wajah Naruto. Dengan cepat Naruto menghindar. Pukulan lain datang dari sisi kirinya, namun berhasil dihindari kembali. Pukulan-pukulan lain pun mulai menyusul dan berkali-kali Naruto mengelak tanpa diberi kesempatan untuk menyerang balik.

Naruto dibuat terkejut oleh kemampuan Sakura. Diluar dugaan, ternyata gerakannya begitu cepat meski gadis itu mengenakan gaun yang membuatnya sulit untuk bergerak bebas. Sepertinya Sakura memang terlatih dengan baik. Di dunianya, jarang sekali ada perempuan yang mempelajari ilmu bela diri seperti ini. Penyihir-penyihir perempuan biasanya lebih cenderung pada sihir-sihir yang tidak menggunakan kekuatan fisik. Pertama kalinya Naruto melihat perempuan yang tangguh seperti Sakura.

Terjadi serangan pukulan bertubi-tubi yang dilancarkan Sakura pada Naruto. Berkali-kali juga Naruto nyaris kena pukul. Kakashi yang menonton di sisi taman tampak takjub.

"Kemampuan Tuan Putri ternyata tidak boleh diremehkan. Ia punya refleks yang bagus. Gerakannya cepat dan terarah. Meski dengan tangan kosong, Tuan Putri begitu berani."

Matsuri yang mendengar komentar Kakashi tidak menanggapi apa-apa. Ia masih menggigit bibir bawahnya. Wajahnya tampak begitu tegang.

"Sihir angin : Bola angin!"

Mendapatkan sedikit celah, akhirnya Naruto berhasil merapalkan sihirnya. Tiba-tiba muncullah sebuah bola biru berputar dari tangannya, sama seperti yang Sakura lihat sebelumnya. Gadis itu terbelalak. Di jarak yang sedekat ini, ia tidak akan sempat menghindar. Namun Sakura tidak mungkin pasrah begitu saja dan membiarkan bola biru itu melukainya.

Dengan selang waktu dua detik sebelum bola angin Naruto menyentuhnya, Sakura menjegal belakang lutut Naruto dengan kakinya sehingga sang pangeran otomatis kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia pun sedikit oleng sehingga bola biru yang siap diluncurkannya itu mengarah ke tanah dan …

BLAAARR!

Tanah diantara mereka berhamburan. Serangan bola angin itu berhasil membuat Sakura dan Naruto terjengkang akibat ledakannya.

"P-Putri! Pangeran!" seru Matsuri panik.

Kepulan debu merebak menghalangi pandangan sesaat. Terdengar suara terbatuk-batuk dari arah ledakan.

"Wow, nyaris saja!" Sakura mengucek matanya yang kelilipan debu. Gaunnya yang tadi rapi kini tampak lusuh dan kotor. Ia pun menatap lawan didepannya.

Keduanya bersitatap saat kepulan debu mulai menghilang. Nafas mereka terengah bersamaan dengan keringat yang mengalir dari dahi masing-masing. Matsuri menghela nafas, melepas ketegangan yang seolah mencekat tenggorokannya, sementara Kakashi tertegun, menatap takjub.

"Rupanya kau penyihir angin, ya?" tanya Sakura retorik. Ia menyibakkan rambutnya yang jatuh menghalangi wajahnya.

Naruto menatap lurus kearah Sakura, tampak kesal. "Beraninya kau menggagalkan sihirku …" geramnya pelan. Sakura hanya menyeringai.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasakan cairan mengalir di pipi kanannya. Perlahan, tangannya pun mengusap cairan itu. Iris birunya melebar begitu melihat cairan berwarna merah itu kini membasahi jarinya.

Darah.

Ternyata serangan bola anginnya tadi tanpa sengaja berhasil membuat luka sayatan kecil di pipinya. Seketika itu juga wajah Naruto berubah pucat dan menatap Sakura horror.

"D-darah … DARAAAHH!" pekiknya kencang. Sakura, Kakashi dan Matsuri terkaget-kaget dan langsung menghampiri sang pangeran yang kini meringis menahan tangis.

"Pangeran tidak apa-apa?" tanya Matsuri cemas.

"Pipiku berdarah! Ayah, Ibu, Kakashi, Shizune, cepatlah! Huaaa …" serunya heboh. Sakura mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dan melihat lebih dekat luka Naruto.

"Tenanglah, Pangeran. Pipimu hanya tersayat kecil," ujar Kakashi setelah melihat lukanya.

"'Hanya' katamu? Bagaimana kalau lukaku ternyata berbahaya? Bagaimana kalau lukanya dalam? Bisa-bisa aku mati. Cepat panggil Shizune!" teriak Naruto lagi. Kini terlihat seperti anak kecil yang merajuk.

Kakashi tidak ingin berdebat lagi. Pangerannya akan terus meronta jika perintahnya tidak segera dituruti. Kakashi lalu menatap seorang pengawal di belakangnya. "Tolong cepat panggil Shizune."

Sang pengawal mengangguk lalu bergegas meninggalkan tempat menuju tempat Shizune, ―sang medis kerajaan. Para pengawal lainnya segera membantu Naruto berdiri dan menuju ke dalam istana.

Sakura benar-benar dibuat melongo untuk yang kedua kalinya melihat tingakah Pangeran Kuning di depannya. Hanya terkena luka kecil begitu saja, reaksinya sampai seperti itu.

"Apaan … cuma tersayat sedikit saja 'kan?" ucap Sakura. Kedua tangannya terlipat di dada.

"Pangeran takut melihat darah, Putri. Apalagi kalau darah itu keluar dari tubuhnya," jelas Matsuri.

"Haah?" Mata Sakura membulat.

"Begitulah. Makanya, agak sulit melatih Pangeran dengan ketakutannya seperti itu." Kakashi tersenyum kaku. "Kalau begitu, latihannya sampai disini saja. Tuan Putri tidak terluka 'kan?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Baguslah."

"Lalu … bagaimana kalau Baginda Raja dan Ratu tahu kalau Putri Sakura dan Pangeran bertarung?" tanya Matsuri takut.

"Jangan khawatir. Baginda Raja dan Ratu tengah keluar istana bersama Yamato dan Neji untuk urusan dengan para petinggi kerajaan. Aku yang bertanggung jawab atas istana saat ini." Kakashi tersenyum santai.

Matsuri tidak menanggapi. Ia hanya heran kenapa Kakashi bisa setenang itu padahal dirinya sudah dag-dig-dug sedari tadi, tidak bisa tenang.

"Baiklah, Tuan Putri, saya mohon pamit," ujar Kakashi seraya kembali tersenyum dan membungkukkan badan sebelum kemudian meninggalkan Sakura dan Matsuri.

Sakura menghela nafas pelan. Satu lagi ia mengetahui sifat sang Pangeran yang lain. Ia tidak menyangka kalau duelnya akan berakhir secepat ini hanya gara-gara luka sayat. Ia bahkan belum berhasil memberi pukulan telak. Padahal duel baru berlangsung beberapa menit saja.

Mungkin Sakura tidak tahu kalau saat ini seseorang disampingnya begitu lega karena duel mereka berakhir dengan singkat.

"Ayo, Tuan Putri, Anda harus segera berganti pakaian. Kotor sekali!" Matsuri segera meraih tangan Sakura dan menuntunnya kembali menuju kamarnya.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

"Sudah selesai. Tidak apa-apa, kok. Hanya luka ringan, Pangeran." Shizune tersenyum setelah selesai mengobati luka Naruto dengan sihir penyembuhnya.

"Benar? Wajahku tidak apa-apa 'kan? Lukanya sudah benar-benar hilang 'kan?" Naruto sibuk mengamati pipinya di depan cermin berkali-kali.

Shizune tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja. Luka kecil seperti itu sama sekali tidak akan berbekas, Pangeran. Jadi tidak usah cemas lagi."

"Bagus, deh! Kalau sampai berbekas bisa gawat. Mana ada pangeran yang wajahnya cacat? Bisa-bisa nanti disebut Pangeran Codet lagi," ujarnya. Shizune tertawa lagi. Pangeran satu itu memang lain daripada yang lain.

"Kakashi-san melatihmu dengan keras, ya?"

"Bukan, bukan itu. Tadi Sakura menjegal kakiku saat kami duel. Jadi, sihir yang tadinya akan aku lancarkan padanya malah meleset dan akhirnya menghantam tanah. Yah, sedikit kena pipiku, deh …"

"Heee?" Mata hitam Shizune membulat. "Pangeran … duel dengan Tuan Putri?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Naruto mengangguk. "Ya. Dan aku tidak menyangka, tenaganya kuat sekali padahal dia itu perempuan."

Sesaat kemudian Shizune tersenyum. "Jadi … Pangeran kalah sama Tuan Putri?"

"Apa?" Naruto seketika terlonjak. "Kalah? Yang benar saja! Kami berhenti karena ada kecelakaan kecil. Dia tidak berhasil membuatku mati kutu jadi mana bisa disebut menang!"

"Tapi bukankah Tuan Putri berhasil membuat Pangeran menghentikan pertarungan?"

"Yah … memang, sih. Tapi itu 'kan gara-gara kecelakaan." Naruto bersikeras.

Shizune hanya memutar bola matanya. Ia sudah hafal benar dengan tabiat tidak mau kalah sang Pangeran. Jadi wanita berambut hitam pendek itu tidak berkomentar lagi.

"Sepertinya Tuan Putri kita orang yang tangguh, ya? Um … menurut Pangeran bagaimana? Putri Sakura itu cantik, ya? Manis lagi."

Seketika Naruto jadi salah tingkah ditanya seperti itu. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari Shizune. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Mana ada, kan perempuan tampan!"

"Haha … Pangeran ada-ada saja. Aku hanya ingin tahu pendapat Pangeran, apa Putri Sakura termasuk dalam kriteria Pangeran atau tidak. Tapi kalau aku lihat sepertinya Pangeran punya penilaian yang sama denganku, benar kan?" Shizune menyeringai.

"Tidak tahu, ah! Jangan tanya macam-macam, deh!" Naruto mengelak, masih tidak berani menatap Shizune. Entah kenapa ditanya begitu Naruto jadi malu sendiri.

Shizune terkekeh pelan. Ia senang sekali menggoda Naruto seperti itu, menurutnya lucu sekali. Meskipun sifat manja Naruto sering kali kelewatan, namun Shizune pun berharap sang pangeran bisa menemukan kebahagiaannya.

"Ya sudah, kau boleh pergi sekarang. Terima kasih atas pengobatannya," ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah, Pangeran." Shizune tersenyum menatap pangeran blonde itu sebelum kemudian pamit meninggalkan kamar Naruto.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Sakura berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya yang luas. Ia benar-benar bosan berada di kamar terus dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Semua tatanan rambut yang tadi berantakan kini sudah rapi kembali. Sebenarnya Matsuri sudah menata rambutnya seperti semula, tapi Sakura yang tidak biasa didandani seperti itu akhirnya malah mencopot semua hiasan rambutnya dan membiarkan helai-helainya tergerai bebas, menurutnya itu lebih praktis.

"Aku tidak habis pikir ada pangeran yang seperti itu … tidak keren sekali."

"Hei, aku dengar itu!"

Sakura tersentak kaget ketika mendapati Naruto sudah berada di depan pintu kamarnya sambil berkacak pinggang dengan wajah masam.

"K-Kau!"

"Siapa bilang aku tidak keren? Hati-hati, ya kalau bicara! Kau ini tidak tahu, ya kalau aku ini termasuk salah satu model cover majalah sihir terkenal di Konoha? Sembarangan saja …"

"Hah? Apa tidak salah? Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir …" Sakura mengusap dagunya.

"Kau jangan menghina, ya! Aku ini pangeran!" Urat-urat kekesalan mulai muncul di wajah Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kau pangeran? Lagipula kalau benar-benar pangeran, seharusnya kan ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk ke kamar orang lain. Dan … tidak akan menangis seperti anak kecil begitu …" Sakura terkekeh mengejek, membuat wajah Naruto merah karena menahan malu bercampur kesal.

"Huh, aku tidak perlu mengetuk pintu segala, aku ini kan pangeran, jadi terserah aku! Kau sendiri perempuan tapi bertenaga monster. Tidak anggun sekali!" balas Naruto dan berhasil membuat dahi Sakura berkedut.

"Apa kau bilang? Memangnya mana ada pangeran yang kalah cuma karena tersayat sedikit begitu!"

"Mana ada putri yang penampilannya berantakan begitu!" timpal Naruto.

"Oh, ya? Lalu, mana ada pangeran yang berteriak di depan putri!"

"Kau sendiri? Mana ada putri yang bicaranya keras begitu!"

"Grrrr …" Keduanya menggeram dan saling memberi tatapan tajam satu sama lain. Mereka tampak seperti kucing dan anjing. Sakura benar-benar semakin ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini. Kalau berlama-lama berada di istana ini, ia bisa meledak. Apalagi dengan sifat pangeran yang seperti ini.

"Lebih baik kau pergi saja sana!" dengus Sakura kesal.

"Apa? Kau mengusir pangeran? Itu tidak sopan! Kau harus dihukum!"

"Terserah! Kalau kau tidak mau pergi, biar aku saja yang pergi!"

"Hah? Hei―!"

Tanpa mendengarkan seruan Naruto, Sakura bergegas keluar dari kamarnya. "Dasar pangeran menyebalkan!"

Setelah meninggalkan kamarnya, Sakura berjalan sendirian di koridor istana dengan perasaan yang masih dongkol. "Apa-apaan, sih pangeran kuning itu? Pakai bilang aku bertenaga monster segala lagi, memangnya aku ini Ultraman? Sikapnya itu seenaknya saja, mentang-mentang pangeran! Huh, lagipula aku ini, kan memang bukan putri, jadi tidak masalah aku mau berbicara keras atau penampilanku berantakan …" Sakura tampak cemberut. Ia menghentikan langkahnya lalu berdiri di depan sebuah jendela tinggi sambil menahan dagunya dengan kedua tangan. Matanya menerawang memandang pemandangan di luar jendela. Sakura menghela nafas. Ia sungguh merindukan tempat tinggalnya. Orang tuanya, teman-temannya, bahkan sensei-senseinya. Ia merindukan kebebasannya. "Bagaimana aku bisa pulang …?"

"Kyaaa!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah pekikan membuat Sakura terkejut dan membuyarkan segala pikirannya. Suara itu berasal dari sebuah ruangan yang berada tak jauh dari tempat Sakura berdiri sekarang. Sebelah pintunya tampak terbuka. Khawatir terjadi sesuatu, Sakura pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Ia berlari dengan panik.

"Ada apa?"

Seorang wanita muda berambut hitam pendek tampak berjongkok di lantai yang penuh dengan tanaman dan cairan hijau terang yang menggenang. Menyadari kehadiran Sakura, sang wanita terlihat terkejut dan segera berdiri. "Tuan Putri?"

"Ano … aku mendengar teriakan dan segera berlari ke sini. Apa Anda terluka?"

"Ah, begitu? Maaf sudah mengagetkan Putri." Wanita itu tersenyum lembut. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit ceroboh karena tidak sengaja menyenggol tube ramuan-ramuan obat saat akan menyimpan tanaman obat ini," jelasnya seraya menatap tanaman obat yang kini berserakan di lantai. "Aah … semuanya jadi tumpah begini … Sepertinya aku terpaksa harus membuat ulang ramuan-ramuan ini lagi …" Wanita itu kembali tersenyum tipis. Ia pun memunguti tanaman obat yang masih berserakan.

Sakura yang melihat hal itu jadi merasa kasihan. "Biar kubantu!" ujarnya. Sakura mengulurkan tangannya hendak membantu, namun segera ditahan.

"Tidak perlu, Putri. Biar aku saja yang membereskan semua ini."

"Tidak apa-apa, kok! Biarkan aku membantu. Bukankah akan lebih cepat selesai kalau dilakukan berdua?" Sakura bersikeras.

"Putri …" Sang wanita tampak tertegun mendengarnya. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum simpul. "Aku Shizune, tim medis istana ini. Terima kasih, senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan Putri," ucapnya.

"Ah, salam kenal, Shizune-san …" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya tanda hormat.

"Apa yang sedang Putri lakukan disini? Sendirian?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku hanya berjalan-jalan kecil, hehe …" ucapnya berbohong.

"Begitu? Kalau Pangeran tahu Putri disini dan memunguti tanaman obat bersamaku, dia pasti akan mengomel," ucap Shizune sambil terkekeh.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan omongan Pangeran. Memangnya salah kalau aku membantu?"

Shizune kembali tertawa. "Putri memang pemberani, ya? Aku dengar tadi pagi Putri duel dengan Pangeran, ya?"

"Shizune-san tahu?"

"Ahaha … tentu saja. Pangeran yang bilang padaku. Tadi dia merengek padaku minta segera diobati. Pangeran takut wajahnya punya bekas luka. Aku tidak percaya Putri melakukan hal itu." Shizune tampak menahan tawanya. "Ini benar-benar pertama kalinya, lho!"

"O-oh ya?" Sakura menggaruk kepalanya, tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa. Ia tidak tahu apakah yang dikatakan Shizune itu merupakan hal baik atau buruk. "Sebenarnya aku juga tidak menyangka sebelumnya kalau sihir Pangeran akan mengenai dirinya sendiri …"

"Yah … terluka dalam berlatih itu sudah biasa, bukan? Ini bisa jadi pelajaran yang baik untuk Pangeran."

"Hmm." Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil. "Ngomong-ngomong, Shizune-san ahli membuat ramuan sihir, ya?"

"Ahli? Ah, rasanya sebutan itu tidak pantas ditujukan padaku, Putri. Aku hanya biasa membuat beberapa ramuan yang umum dipakai, seperti ramuan penawar racun atau ramuan pemulihan tubuh."

"Wah, hebat! Apa Shizune-san bisa membuat ramuan awet muda juga?"

Shizune tampak tertegun sesaat mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. "Ahaha … kalau itu, sih hanya master yang bisa, Putri. Ramuan itu sangat sulit dan bahannya pun langka."

"Begitu, ya? Master Shizune-san hebat sekali! Aku jadi penasaran …"

"Master merupakan penyihir medis terhebat di dunia sihir saat ini. Sudah banyak yang disembuhkannya, bahkan beliau seringkali ditugaskan keluar kerajaan oleh Baginda Raja untuk menolong mereka yang terluka parah dan tidak bisa disembuhkan oleh medis lainnya. Master juga merupakan ahli medis khusus Baginda Raja dan Ratu sekaligus penasehat bersama Tetua Jiraiya-sama. Hanya saja Tsunade-sama orangnya sedikit galak, hihi …"

"Jadi namanya Tsunade-sama? Keren …!" Sakura tampak terpukau mendengar penjelasan Shizune. "Oh, iya, apa … para penyihir seperti kalian juga membuat ramuan sihir dengan menggunakan … um … yah, itu …"

"Itu?" Shizune memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

"Um … maksudku … organ manusia?" ucap Sakura takut-takut.

Shizune menggeleng pelan, membuat Sakura menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya prasangka sebelumnya yang membuat ia cemas ternyata salah besar …

"Itu adalah peraturan yang dilarang di dunia sihir. Tapi … ada juga yang melanggar dan diam-diam melakukannya."

… atau tidak.

"A-apa?"

"Iya. Hal itu biasa dilakukan oleh para penyihir jahat yang ingin membuat umurnya panjang bahkan mungkin abadi. Selain itu ada juga yang menggunakannya untuk meningkatkan kemampuan sihir."

"Mengerikan sekali!" Sakura jadi merinding mendengarnya. Dunia sihir selain menakjubkan ternyata juga menakutkan. Sudut mata Sakura menyadari perubahan raut wajah Shizune yang menjadi tampak murung. "Kenapa, Shizune-san?"

Shizune terlihat sedikit terhenyak. "Ah, tidak apa-apa, maaf …. Sepertinya sudah selesai, ya? Terima kasih sekali lagi, aku sungguh terbantu."

"Sama-sama, Shizune-san. Aku senang bisa membantu."

"Ternyata seperti yang kuduga, Putri orang yang baik dan menyenangkan. Aku senang orang seperti Putri menjadi Putri Kerajaan Konoha. Baginda Raja memang tidak salah memilih Putri."

Sakura jadi tampak malu dan salah tingkah. "A-ah … biasa saja, Shizune-san. Banyak juga yang menyebutku cewek kasar dan keras kepala." Sakura tersenyum kaku sebelum kemudian menunduk. 'Kau salah, Shizune-san … aku bukanlah orang yang akan menjadi Putri itu. Tempatku bukanlah di sini …' batinnya.

"Putri bisa mencuci tangan di wastafel di sana. Aku khawatir ada hama tanaman yang menempel di tangan Putri. Bagaimanapun tanaman obat tadi adalah tanaman liar."

"Hn, terima kasih." Sakura pun berjalan menuju sudut ruangan tempat wastafel berada. Ia mulai mencuci tangannya. Setelah bersih, ia pun mengeringkan tangannya. Tanpa sengaja, mata hijaunya melihat sebuah tumpukan buku di dekat rak ramuan-ramuan obat. Sakura jadi penasaran dan meraih buku itu, sementara Shizune tampak beranjak menuju kamar lain di dalam ruangan itu sambil membawa keranjang tanaman obat yang tadi mereka punguti.

"Macam-Macam Tanaman Obat Liar." Sakura membaca judul buku tebal itu. Ia terkejut begitu membuka buku tersebut. Tidak seperti buku biasanya, gambar-gambar di buku itu tampak timbul keluar, sama seperti gambar tiga dimensi yang disorot proyektor. Terlihat seperti aslinya. "Woow …" gumamnya seraya membalik halaman demi halaman selanjutnya. Ia pun beralih ke buku selanjutnya. Ada 'Kiat-Kiat Penyembuhan', 'Metode Pengolahan Obat yang Baik', dan 'Struktur Sihir Medis'. Keempat buku yang ada semuanya merupakan buku-buku medis, kecuali satu. Buku yang berada di tumpukan paling bawah diantara kelima buku yang ada. Buku itu tampak mencolok dan terlihat sangat kuno. Warna sampulnya coklat dan berlapis warna emas. Kuno namun artistik.

"Silsilah Kerajaan Konoha." Sakura pun membaca judul buku itu lalu kemudian membuka halaman pertamanya. Seperti buku-buku sebelumnya, di buku itu pun gambar ―atau lebih tepatnya foto, muncul seperti melihat orangnya secara langsung. Hal itu sedikit membuat Sakura terkejut. Bagaimanapun, melihat gambar orang berbeda dengan melihat gambar tumbuhan.

"Raja pertama Konoha … Raja Hashirama." Sakura bisa menilai kalau Raja Hashirama sepertinya orang yang tegas. Matanya sipit dengan rambut hitam yang panjang. Bisa Sakura lihat dibawah foto itu tertulis keterangan lengkap tentangnya. Anggota keluarganya, data pribadinya, jenis sihir yang dimilikinya bahkan biografinya. Sakura lalu membalik halaman demi halamannya secara acak. "Ah, ini Raja Minato. Benar-benar terlihat gagah dan berwibawa."

Mundur ke halaman sebelumnya, Sakura menemukan foto laki-laki yang mirip dengan Raja Minato. Hanya saja yang membedakan adalah warna rambutnya yang berwarna oranye. Sorot matanya juga terlihat begitu tajam dan dingin. Tidak ada keterangan apapun di bawah foto itu sama sekali. Di sana hanya tertulis namanya saja.

"Namikaze Yahiko …"

"Putri?"

Sakura tersentak begitu mendengar suara Shizune. "I-iya?"

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Shizune yang telah kembali dan kini menghampiri Sakura.

"Y-ya, begitulah …" Dengan cepat-cepat Sakura segera mengembalikan buku itu ke tempat semula. "Aku rasa aku harus segera kembali sekarang, Shizune-san."

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih sudah membantuku hari ini. Kapan-kapan berkunjunglah lagi. Putri bisa menemuiku kapan saja. Aku akan senang sekali kalau kita bisa berbincang-bincang lagi."

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum. Setelah berpamitan, Sakura pun meninggalkan ruangan Shizune. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya tentang 'Namikaze Yahiko'. Nama keluarganya sama dengan Raja Minato. Mungkinkah ia keluarga Raja Minato. Tapi kenapa tidak ada keterangan sama sekali di sana?

"Aduh, kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya? Itu, kan sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Sudahlah, masa bodoh, deh!" Sakura menggumam sendiri.

"Tuan Putri!" seru seseorang yang kini berlari menuju Sakura.

"Matsuri?"

"Ya ampun, Tuan Putri, baru saja kutinggal sebentar, lagi-lagi Tuan Putri sudah menghilang. Tuan Putri benar-benar membuat saya cemas!" Matsuri tampak terengah.

"Maaf, Matsuri …" Sakura menggaruk pipinya. Matsuri hanya menghela nafas.

"Tuan Putri, kenapa tatanan rambutnya dilepas?"

"Rasanya merepotkan. Kepalaku seperti sulit digerakkan."

Matsuri mendesah pelan. "Tuan Putri harus terbiasa mulai sekarang."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Naruto sudah keluar dari kamar, kan?"

"Hah? P-Pangeran?"

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa, kok …" Sakura mulai berlari kecil meninggalkan Matsuri.

"Tuan Putri?" seru Matsuri lalu mengejar Sakura. Sepertinya Matsuri juga harus terbiasa dengan Sakura mulai sekarang.

**Bersambung …**

Akhirnya bisa update jugaaaaa …! TToTT (#sujud syukur). Maaf banget atas keterlambatannya, minna-san! Doakan diriku supaya idenya dilancarkan biar bisa update tepat waktu… hehe

**Special thanks to :**

Fujimoto Michi 'Blue

gui gui M.I.T

Amai Yuki

Shu 2022

Lady cha'py Cherry Blossoms

nona fergie

NSL

Lisa Larasati

Masahiro 'Night' Seiran

Miyoko Kimimori

Guest

heryanilinda

PurpleTurqoiseYagami

Review kalian sangat berarti buatku!^o^b

Menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari kalian …

Mengenai GaaMatsu aku belum tahu apa akan ada scene untuk mereka berdua atau tidak, hehe…

Lalu, mengenai pria pihak ketiga aku belum bisa memastikannya. Yang pasti aku rasa bukan Gaara orangnya, gomen…

Akan ada beberapa konflik di sini. Tentang penolakan yang dialami Naru, juga tentang masa lalu Kerajaan akan diceritakan nanti, termasuk sihir yang akan dimiliki Saku. Mungkin tebakan kalian sama dengan apa yang aku pikirkan, hehe…

Flashback waktu Naru diselametin Saku akan aku pertimbangkan, tapi aku nggak bisa janji akan memunculkannya^^ Dan sesuai rikues Night, aku tidak lagi menggunakan kata 'Hime' buat Saku, hee…

Ok, makasih banget buat yang masih mau lanjut baca. Gomen kalau ada salah-salah…

See u!


	5. Chapter 5

:: :: ::

**Sakura dan Kerajaan Sihir Konoha**

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Rinzu15

**Bab 5**

"Perkenalkan, Tuan Putri, saya Tayuya. Atas permintaan Yang Mulia Ratu, mulai sekarang saya ditugaskan untuk menjadi guru pembimbing Tuan Putri. Dengan begitu, Tuan Putri diharapkan bisa menjadi sosok yang memiliki charisma dan dikagumi oleh rakyat Konoha nantinya …"

Sakura memandang bosan wanita berambut dark pink dihadapannya. Sudah satu jam yang lalu Sakura mendengarkan pelajaran paling membosankan dan membuatnya ngantuk setengah mati, lebih buruk dari pelajaran sejarah di sekolahnya. Sedari tadi Tayuya sudah menjelaskan bagaimana dan apa itu tata karma dan sopan santun ala bangsawan kerajaan. Bagaimana cara berbicara yang baik, cara memberi salam, cara berjalan yang anggun, dan banyak hal lainnya yang Sakura pikir terlalu merepotkan dan tidak praktis. Dan yang membuat Sakura malas mendengarkan adalah kalimat Tayuya yang sedari tadi diulang-ulangnya : 'Semua harus dilakukan secara anggun'. Anggun, adalah kata yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan karakter Sakura, tentu saja, karena ia akui ia bukanlah tipe cewek yang seperti itu. Dan disini, di sebuah ruangan besar yang katanya dinamakan ruang belajar, wanita yang memiliki warna rambut unik seperti dirinya itu mengajarkan hal yang paling tidak disukai Sakura.

Berkali-kali Sakura menguap dan mengetuk-ngetukkan kaki maupun jari tangannya, berharap sang guru pembimbing itu mengerti bagaimana membosankannya apa yang tengah diterangkannya itu. Namun alih-alih mengerti, Tayuya sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya. Entah ia tidak menyadari atau memang pura-pura tidak menyadari.

Apa yang dilakukan Ratu juga semakin berlebihan, padahal Sakura sudah menolak dari awal untuk menikah dengan Pangeran kuning itu. Sudah berkali-kali Sakura menegaskan bahwa ia bukan seorang putri, namun Raja dan Ratu malah bertindak secara sepihak dan terus mendesak Sakura. Yang lebih parahnya lagi, Raja berkata bahwa ia tidak akan membiarkan Sakura pulang sampai gadis itu menyetujui pertunangan mereka.

Semuanya benar-benar gila!

Tayuya mulai asyik dengan pelajaran dansanya. Perlahan ia menggerakkan badannya setelah memainkan sebuah musik. Bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, berdansa sambil bernyanyi kecil dengan mata tertutup, menikmati alunan musik. Saat perhatian Tayuya lengah, tanpa berpikir panjang lagi Sakura mulai beranjak pelan dari kursinya dan menyelinap keluar. Sakura kabur secepat kilat menuju ke taman belakang istana. Beruntung keadaan di sana sepi sehingga Sakura bisa merasa sedikit tenang. Sejenak ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding istana dengan tangan memeluk lututnya. Ia menatap awan putih yang bergerak pelan di atas langit biru siang itu. Disaat seperti ini biasanya Sakura tengah menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temannya sepulang sekolah, sekedar jalan-jalan, makan siang bersama atau mampir ke rumah Ino dan bercerita macam-macam.

Sakura menghela nafas. Betapa ia merindukan hal itu. Sementara di tempat ini, ia hanya berkutat dengan bermacam aturan dan bujukan Raja dan Ratu. Beberapa kali Sakura mencoba untuk kabur tapi selalu saja gagal. Tapi ia belum mau menyerah. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak mungkin selamanya berada di tempat yang tidak seharusnya ia berada.

Berbekal tekad itu, ia pun kembali bersemangat. "Mungkin kali ini aku akan berhasil. Masa iya Tuhan tidak melihat usahaku …" gumamnya seraya berdiri dan melihat sekitar. Ia harus bergerak cepat karena ia tahu sebentar lagi istana akan ramai saat Tayuya menyadari kalau dirinya sudah tidak ada di dalam ruangan. Setidaknya kali ini Sakura sudah bisa memperhitungkan bagaimana pengawasan di dalam istana. Dan mungkin ini adalah salah satu kesempatan langka. Ia tahu kalau Neji, penyihir yang memiliki kemampuan melihat yang ajaib itu sedang tidak ada di istana, dengan begitu mungkin usaha pencarian akan sedikit melambat. Sakura harus memanfaatkan hal ini. Setidaknya sekarang, setelah kurang lebih lima hari ia berada di istana, Sakura mulai sedikit hafal beberapa bagian istana, meski belum sepenuhnya karena saking luasnya.

Setelah memastikan sekitarnya aman, Sakura mulai bergerak. Kali ini mungkin ia bisa menemukan pintu keluar dengan mudah karena ia berada di luar istana. Dan Sakura yakin, seberapa luasnya halaman istana, pasti ia bisa menemukan pintu gerbang keluarnya.

Dengan perasaan berdebar-debar, Sakura berlari sambil mengendap-endap. Ketika ia melihat sebuah jalan panjang yang terbentang lurus di depannya, bukan main senangnya hati Sakura. Tidak salah lagi, ia melihat pintu gerbang yang besar. Sakura seperti menemukan sebuah oase di tengah teriknya padang pasir. Ia semakin bersemangat melihat jalan keluar yang ada di depannya. Namun ada satu permasalahan lagi, bagaimana ia melewati dua orang pengawal istana yang tengah berjaga di depan gerbang itu?

Sakura mendecih. Bagaimanapun ia harus mencari cara agar bisa lolos tanpa diketahui pengawal istana.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

"Bagaimana ini, Baginda? Sudah lima hari tapi Putri Sakura belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk menyetujui pertunangan ini. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Kushina mulai merasa cemas.

Minato tampak memegangi dagunya dan berpikir. Sesungguhnya ia pun hampir kehabisan ide untuk membujuk Sakura. Di sisi lain, ia tidak mungkin menyerah dan membatalkan pertunangan. Aturan tetaplah harus dilaksanakan; wanita yang telah menolong Pangeran, maka orang itu akan menjadi calon pengantinnya. Sebelumnya, hal ini pun telah terjadi, namun kali ini berbeda cerita. Ia tidak mungkin membatalkannya kali ini karena ramalan Tetua Jiraiya yang mendasari pertunangan ini tidak boleh diabaikan. Jika dilanggar dan memilih perempuan lain, bukan tidak mungkin hal itu akan menimbulkan sesuatu yang buruk bagi kerajaan. Bagaimanapun banyak wanita yang begitu mendambakan menjadi seorang putri namun dengan niat jahat dibaliknya. Sementara itu, Minato juga tidak bisa meminta nasehat dari Jiraiya secara langsung, karena Jiraiya biasa berkelana keliling negeri selama beberapa lama, bahkan bisa sampai bertahun-tahun. Karena itulah, saat meminta ramalan langsung dari Jiraiya amatlah sulit. Ramalan yang dipercaya terbukti selama ini dan begitu sakral.

"Mungkin memang belum cukup waktu. Aku pikir Putri harus menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan Pangeran. Kita harus mengatur hal ini. Banyak orang jatuh cinta karena mereka banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kuharap dengan begitu lambat laun hati Putri bisa luluh."

Kushina mengangguk-angguk setuju. Matanya pun kemudian tertuju pada sang Putra Mahkota yang kini tengah duduk dihadapan mereka sambil memainkan bola angin ditangannya. Kushina tampak mengernyit.

"Pangeran, kau juga harus melakukan sesuatu. Buatlah Putri Sakura jatuh cinta padamu agar pernikahan ini bisa secepatnya dilakukan," ujar Kushina.

"Memangnya apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanyanya setengah acuh.

Kushina memijat keningnya. "Ya, lakukan apa yang seharusnya laki-laki lakukan! Kau harus berhenti bersikap manja dan kekanak-kanakkan seperti ini. Bujuk Putri Sakura dan yakinkan kalau dia begitu beruntung memiliki suami sepertimu. Tanggung jawab kerajaan cepat atau lambat akan berada dipundakmu. Ayahanda dan ibu sudah tidak muda lagi, Pangeran! Memang usia para penyihir seperti kita lebih panjang dibandingkan dengan manusia biasa, tapi kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di depan. Meskipun beberapa penyihir memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat masa depan, namun itu juga tidak sepenuhnya berjalan lancar. Terkadang ada hal-hal yang terjadi diluar kemampuan para penyihir, bagaimanapun kita bukanlah Tuhan…" Kushina mulai kembali dengan nasehatnya yang panjang, membuat Naruto semakin bosan. Ia pun mulai mengalihkan pandangan ke arah jendela besar di ruangan sang Raja itu. Mata birunya tiba-tiba membulat tatkala melihat sesuatu diluar sana. Perlahan ia pun mulai bangkit dari duduknya.

"… kau mengerti, kan, Pangeran?"

Tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan sang ibu, Naruto justru malah beranjak meninggalkan ayah dan ibunya tanpa pamit, membuat Raja dan Ratu tidak habis pikir dengan sikap puteranya itu.

"Pangeran, kau mau kemana? Sungguh tidak sopan pergi ditengah pembicaraan begitu saja!" seru Kushina kesal.

"Kushina, sudahlah…" Minato mencoba bersabar dan menenangkan isterinya.

"Tapi, Baginda… Naruto itu pangeran. Dia harus bersikap layaknya seorang pangeran. Kalau seperti ini terus aku jadi cemas memikirkan masa depannya dan juga masa depan kerajaan ini. Dia sudah bukan anak kecil lagi…"

"Aku mengerti. Aku pun punya perasaan yang sama sepertimu. Tapi kita harus mempercayai Pangeran. Aku yakin dia akan berubah seiring berjalannya waktu. Kita sudah berusaha mengajari Pangeran segala macam, kini tinggal Pangeran sendiri yang menentukan jalannya, apa dia mau berubah atau tidak kita lihat saja…"

Kushina menghela nafas dan tidak mendebat lagi. Walaupun ingin mempercayai ucapan suaminya, dalam hati Kushina tetap saja merasa ragu.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

"Yaaayy! Akhirnya aku berhasil keluar juga!" Sakura berseru gembira. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan sekali hembusan. Ia masih tidak percaya, setelah lima hari terkungkung di dalam istana, akhirnya kini ia bisa menghirup udara bebas juga. Sakura merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas dan menggeliat pelan. "Hmmhh… aroma kebebasan. Aku benar-benar rindu!"

Kalau ditanya bagaimana Sakura bisa keluar dari istana tanpa ketahuan oleh para pengawal gerbang, jawabannya adalah karena ia menemukan jalan keluar lain yang bisa dibilang tidak terduga. Kalau memikirkan caranya tadi sebenarnya sangatlah beresiko. Sakura melewati jalan disisi istana yang mengarah ke gorong-gorong. Saat itu ia harus memberanikan diri menapaki jalan sempit selebar 20 cm yang dibawahnya terdapat kolam yang mungkin saja didalamnya dimasukkan beberapa ekor buaya. Sampai kemudian ia menemukan jalan kedalam gorong-gorong istana yang tingginya hanya 2 meter, gelap dan bau. Seperti yang sudah dikiranya kalau gorong-gorong itu mengarah ke luar istana. Memang cara yang buruk, tapi Sakura tidak peduli, yang penting sekarang dirinya lega bisa berhasil lolos.

"Pertama-tama harus mencari pakaian yang nyaman…" Sakura mulai berjalan menuju ke sebuah tempat yang tampak ramai. Banyak pedagang di sepanjang jalan . hiruk pikuk para pejalan kaki, pembeli, penjual, dan kereta-kereta pengangkut tampak memenuhi jalan itu. Sakura mengamati satu-persatu dagangan yang dijajakan diatas meja kayu. Buah-buahan, sayuran, kain, barang pecah belah, pedang, dan banyak sekali yang lainnya. Sakura pun menuju ke sebuah toko kecil yang menjual pakaian. Lonceng kecilnya berbunyi saat Sakura membuka pintunya.

"Selamat datang, Nona. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Seorang nenek bertopi rajut yang berpakaian serba panjang tersenyum ramah pada Sakura.

"Maaf, Nek, apa aku bisa menukar baju ini dengan baju yang ada di tokomu?"

Sang nenek yang bertubuh pendek itu tampak agak terkejut. Ia mengamati dengan seksama gaun yang dipakai Sakura. "Hmmm…"

Nenek itu tahu betul kalau gaun yang dipakai Sakura adalah gaun super mahal yang biasa dipakai para bangsawan atau putri-putri kerajaan. Beberapa menit sang nenek tampak menimbang, membuat Sakura merasa risih terus dipandangi seperti itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Bisa?" tanya Sakura mulai tidak sabar.

Sang nenek pun akhirnya mendongak dan menatap Sakura. Sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum lebar. "Ambillah yang kau mau, Nona."

Sakura tersenyum senang. "Terima kasih, Nek… um…"

"Namaku Chiyo," ucap sang nenek masih dengan senyumannya.

"Ah, Chiyo-baasan. Aku Sakura."

Setelah selesai mengganti pakaian yang merupakan baju terusan selutut berwarna merah dengan ikat pinggang dari kain berwarna putih, Sakura pun keluar dari toko setelah sekali lagi mengucapkan terima kasih pada Nenek Chiyo. Ia pun tak lupa mengenakan jubah bertudungnya dan bersiap untuk mencari jalan pulang ke rumahnya.

"Hmm… kemana arahnya, ya? Mungkin aku harus bertanya pada seseorang…"

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Suara teriakan nyaring Tayuya membuat seisi istana gempar. Wanita berambut sepunggung itu keluar dari ruangannya dengan wajah panik. Ia berteriak pada pengawal yang tengah lewat, "Tuan Putri menghilang! Tuan Putri menghilang!"

Dalam sekejap, para pengawal istana mulai berlari kesana kemari untuk mencari Sakura. Matsuri yang tengah membereskan gaun Sakura tampak terkejut saat mendengar berita sang putri yang lagi-lagi menghilang.

"Iya, saat aku tengah mengajarinya cara berdansa, begitu aku berbalik, Tuan Putri sudah tidak ada di kursinya," jelas Tayuya heboh.

"T-tenanglah, Tayuya-san! Kita cari di seluruh ruangan istana!" ujar Matsuri yang sebenarnya sama-sama panik. Tentu saja, ini bukan pertama kalinya sang putri menghilang. Dan ini benar-benar membuat Matsuri khawatir.

"APA? PUTRI HILANG?!" Kushina terbelalak tak percaya ketika Yamato menghadap mereka. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Sepertinya Tuan Putri kabur saat tengah belajar dengan Tayuya-san," jelas Yamato.

"Apa sudah dicari di seluruh istana?" tanya Minato.

"Para pengawal masih bergerak untuk mencari, Yang Mulia. Saat ini pencarian sedikit lamban karena tidak ada Neji-san yang dapat melihat seluruh bagian istana."

"Aku mengerti. Teruskan pencarian, aku yakin Putri ada di suatu tempat didalam istana ini," ucap Minato.

"Maaf, Yang Mulia, sepertinya tidak begitu…" Tiba-tiba saja Kakashi angkat bicara saat tiba dihadapan sang raja. Minato, Kushina dan Yamato kontan menatap Kakashi bingung.

"Apa maksudmu, Kakashi?" tanya Kushina.

"Saya rasa Putri pergi bersama Pangeran, karena Pangeran juga tiba-tiba menghilang. Saya tidak bisa menemukan aura sihirnya di dalam istana."

"Apa?" Mata Kushina kembali melebar. "Jadi, setelah tadi Pangeran dengan seenaknya keluar dan meninggalkan pembicaraan, sekarang malah pergi tanpa pamit dan tanpa pengawalan?"

"Kalau memang Pangeran bersama dengan Putri, kurasa kita tidak perlu terlalu khawatir," sahut Minato.

"Tapi, Baginda…!" Kushina mencoba memprotes, namun Minato segera menahannya.

"Kakashi, aku tugaskan kau untuk mencari Pangeran dan memastikannya baik-baik saja. Yamato, kau beritahu semua pengawal didalam istana untuk mencari Putri," perintah Minato.

"Baik, Yang Mulia!" jawab Kakashi dan Yamato bersamaan. Dalam sedetik, mereka pun telah menghilang dari ruangan.

Kushina menatap Minato dengan khawatir, "Memangnya tidak apa-apa hanya Kakashi saja yang mencari? Kalau memang Pangeran pergi keluar istana tanpa pengawalan, itu akan sangat berbahaya. Banyak para penyihir asing yang mungkin mengincar Pangeran! Apalagi dia membawa Putri juga."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kakashi adalah orang yang bisa diandalkan. Aku percaya dia akan segera menemukan Pangeran dan Putri. Lagipula bukankah Pangeran juga sudah sering keluar istana? Aku rasa ia bisa menjaga diri dan Putri dengan baik."

"Tapi itu berbeda, Baginda! Kali ini Pangeran pergi tanpa pengawalan!"

"Jangan cemas, mereka pasti akan baik-baik saja, percayalah…"

"Kuharap begitu…" Kushina hanya mendesah pelan.

Sementara itu dibalik pintu ruangan Raja, Matsuri tampak meremas apronnya. "Semoga Pangeran dan Putri baik-baik saja…" batinnya.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

"Huuh… kenapa tidak ada yang tahu Jepang sama sekali? Kalau begini bagaimana aku bisa pulang? Hari sudah mulai sore, bisa gawat kalau belum menemukan jalan. Aku tidak tahu daerah ini sama sekali…" Sakura menghela nafas dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia berdiri di tepi tembok tanpa pagar yang dibawahnya terbentang pemandangan laut yang biru cemerlang. Angin bertiup cukup kencang saat itu. Untung saja jubah panjang yang dikenakan Sakura membuatnya merasa cukup hangat. Suara burung-burung laut terdengar nyaring, sebagian terlihat terbang dan hinggap di atas tiang-tiang perahu besar.

"Hai, Nona, sendirian saja, heh?" Tiba-tiba seorang orang laki-laki tidak dikenal menghampiri Sakura. Sakura terkejut ketika melihat siapa orang asing yang kini tengah berjalan kearahnya diikuti oleh kedua temannya. Sakura mengernyit saat melihat ketiga orang di depannya. Wajah dan mata mereka tampak merah. Sesekali mereka mengeluarkan suara cegukan. Sebelah tangan mereka masing-masing memegang sebotol minuman. Sakura sudah bisa menebak bahwa mereka tengah mabuk. Bau alcohol begitu menguar menusuk hidung.

Sakura perlahan mundur sehingga punggungnya kini menyentuh tembok. Ia bisa mengira kalau hal ini akan buruk untuknya. "Pergi!" serunya.

"Oi, oi, jangan kasar begitu pada kami, Nona. Lebih baik kau ikut dengan kami dan bersenang-senang!"

"Sudah kubilang pergi! Aku tidak mau ikut bersama kalian!"

"Hmm… kalau kau menolak, maka kami akan memaksa," salah seorang dari mereka menyeringai dan mulai mendekati Sakura.

"Jangan macam-macam, ya! Kalian tidak mau, kan kalau sampai tinjuku ini melayang ke wajah jelek kalian?" ucap Sakura seraya mengangkat tinjunya.

"Haaahh?" Mereka menatap Sakura dengan pandangan meremehkan dan saling berpandangan satu sama lain sebelum kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tidak usah bersikap sok jagoan begitu, Nona. Perempuan manis sepertimu tidak pantas mengacungkan tinju pada kami. Kau ini pantasnya melayani kami dan membuat kami puas, hahaha…" Seorang dari mereka mencolek dagu Sakura dengan genit. Terang saja hal itu membuat Sakura geram. Ia mengepalkan tinjunya kuat-kuat.

"Sudah kubilang jangan macam-macaaam!"

BUUUGHHH!

Tinju Sakura akhirnya berhasil mengenai wajah laki-laki berambut putih yang mencoba menggodanya itu dan membuat sang laki-laki tersungkur beberapa meter. Kedua orang lainnya tampak terbelalak melihat hal itu; tak menyangka bahwa Sakura benar-benar akan menghajar teman mereka. "Suigetsu!" seru mereka bersamaan.

"K-kurang ajar!" ringis Suigetsu. Ia mengelap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah.

"Sudah aku peringatkan sebelumnya, kan? Aku tidak main-main!" Sakura menatap tajam ketiga laki-laki di depannya.

"Berani sekali kau menghajar teman kami! Kau harus diberi pelajaran!" seru laki-laki berambut putih lainnya. Ia tampak mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari saku celananya dan mulai menerjang ke arah Sakura.

"Cih, beraninya melawan perempuan, dasar pengecut!"

"Diam kau!" Laki-laki itu menusukkan pisau yang dipegangnya, namun Sakura berhasil menangkisnya sehingga pisau itu berhasil lepas dari tangan dan jatuh ke lantai. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu, Sakura pun menendang perut sang pria dengan keras, sehingga sang laki-laki itu terjengkang dan meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Sakon!" teriak laki-laki terakhir yang tersisa, ia tak percaya Sakura berhasil memukul dua orang sekaligus. Ia pun menatap lurus Sakura. "Kau sudah berbuat terlalu jauh, Nona… tidak bisa dibiarkan!" perlahan, pria berambut gelap itu merentangkan kedua tangannya kedepan. "Benang sihir!"

Sakura terbelalak saat sesuatu yang mengilat keluar dari jari-jari sang pria. "Penyihir?"

"Haha… memang. Kau tidak boleh meremehkanku! Sekarang kau tidak bisa berbuat macam-macam lagi. Tangan dan kakimu telah kuikat dengan benang sihir transparan milikku. Kau tidak akan bisa lepas!"

"Sial!" Sakura menggeliat dan meronta. Ia sama sekali lupa kalau kini dirinya berada di negeri penyihir. Tinju saja tidak akan cukup untuk melawan.

"Sekarang kau harus membayar apa yang telah kau lakukan pada kedua temanku, Nona…" Nafas sang pria itu menerpa wajah Sakura yang kini dipegangi olehnya. Sakura berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya dari pria genit itu. matanya mulai terpejam erat saat wajah pria itu perlahan semakin mendekat.

"Jauhkan wajah jelekmu darinya, Bodoh!"

Sang pria yang hendak mencium Sakura seketika terhenti dan menoleh pada suara di belakangnya. Tak disangka-sangka, begitu ia menoleh, sebuah bola biru yang berputar mengenai perutnya. Seketika itu juga tubuhnya terpental dan berputar-putar sebelum kemudian menghantam dinding dengan keras dan langsung tidak sadarkan diri.

Sakura dan dua pria lainnya terbelalak lebar melihat hal itu dengan mulut menganga.

"Yuura!" seru Suigetsu dan Sakon.

"Huh, amatiran sepertimu tidak pantas disebut sebagai seorang penyihir!" ucap laki-laki berjubah yang kini berdiri didepan Sakura. "Menggelikan." Ia menyeringai lalu menatap Suigetsu dan Sakon. "Apa yang kalian lihat, hah? Cepat bawa teman kalian itu dan pergi dari hadapanku kalau kalian tidak mau bernasib sama dengannya!"

Dengan gelagapan, kedua pria pemabuk itu segera membopong temannya yang terkapar di lantai dan segera lari tunggang langgang ketakutan. "Ampuni kamiii!" serunya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya sang laki-laki berjubah setelah memotong benang sihir yang mengikat tangan dan kaki Sakura.

"I-iya, terima kasih…" jawab Sakura ragu. Ia tampak penasaran dengan orang telah menolongnya ini. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak terlihat karena terhalang oleh tudung jubahnya.

"Heh, sebegitu inginnya kau pergi dari istana sampai melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini…" ujarnya.

"Apa?" Sakura tiba-tiba saja terkejut dan rasanya mengenali suara yang terdengar menyebalkan ini. Ia tampak mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Dengan ini kita impas. Aku tidak berhutang budi lagi padamu," ucap sang laki-laki seraya membuka tudungnya.

Mata Sakura membulat seketika, "Naruto?!"

"Kaget melihatku, Putri?"

"B-bagaimana bisa?" Sakura tampak tergagap; tak menyangka Naruto menemukannya. Padahal ia yakin tidak ada orang yang mengikutinya saat kabur dari istana.

"Aku melihatmu mengendap-endap di halaman istana saat aku ada di ruangan ayah. Karena kupikir mencurigakan, jadi diam-diam aku mengikutimu. Ternyata kau memang mencoba kabur, ya?"

"I-itu… aku…" Sakura merutuk dalam hati. Ia sama sekali tidak mengira akan hal ini. Padahal ia sudah berhasil keluar dari istana, sekarang malah tertangkap lagi. Dan kini ia tidak punya alasan untuk mengelak.

"Kau tahu, kau tidak mengenal daerah ini tapi kau malah nekat kabur. Kau mau jadi santapan para pria mesum tadi, ya?"

"Enak saja! Aku mana tahu kalau hal seperti ini akan terjadi! Kau sendiri, memangnya boleh seorang pangeran keluar istana tanpa pengawal begitu?"

"Aku ini pangeran, jadi aku bebas melakukan apapun." Naruto kembali pada sikap keras kepalanya.

'Lagi-lagi bicara begitu…' gumam Sakura. Padahal beberapa saat yang lalu, Naruto tampak begitu keren saat mengalahkan penyihir genit itu, sekarang sudah kembali lagi pada sifat aslinya.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik sekarang kau ikut denganku dan kembali ke istana. Mungkin sekarang seisi istana sedang sibuk mencarimu, haha…" Naruto terkekeh kecil.

"Hah? Tidak mau!"

"Apa?"

"Enak saja! Aku sudah susah payah keluar dari istana, mana mungkin aku kembali lagi ke sana!"

"Sudah kubilang, kan kalau aku benci penolakan. Sekarang kau harus ikut denganku!" Naruto mulai menarik tangan Sakura.

"Aku bilang tidak mau! Kalian tidak bisa seenaknya menahanku dan memaksaku untuk menikahimu hanya karena aku pernah menolongmu, berapa kali aku sudah tegaskan, bukan! Aku punya kehidupanku sendiri dan kau pun begitu. Aku merindukan tempat tinggalku, orangtuaku dan juga teman-temanku. Aku ingin kembali kepada mereka!"

"Tidak bisa! Aturan tetaplah aturan!"

"Dan lagi… bukankah seharusnya kau menikah dengan orang yang kau cintai? Bukan dengan aturan atau ramalan siapapun itu. Kau adalah pangeran, bukan boneka kerajaan…"

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto jadi terdiam dan menatap Sakura dengan mata membulat. Sesaat Sakura bisa merasakan pegangan tangan Naruto pada pergelangan tangannya sedikit melonggar. Dengan ragu Sakura menatap balik Naruto. Jujur, ekspresi Naruto membuat Sakura jadi ikut terdiam.

Apa Sakura sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?

Setelah hening sejenak, perlahan Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya. Naruto berbalik dan kembali menarik tangan Sakura.

"H-Hei, lepaskan!"

"Diam dan ikutlah. Aku janji akan membawamu pulang ke tempat asalmu," ucap Naruto datar. Sakura kembali terkejut. Ia menyadari perubahan sikap sang pangeran. Suaranya tadi terdengar begitu dingin. Dan apa yang barusan dikatakannya? Naruto akan membawa Sakura kembali ke rumah? Apa pangeran kuning itu tidak salah bicara?

Tanpa berani bertanya apapun, Sakura akhirnya membiarkan Naruto membawanya kembali ke istana. Ucapan mengejutkan dari Naruto membuat Sakura bungkam. Ia masih belum bisa mencerna dengan baik kata-kata itu. Ia yakin tidak salah dengar meskipun Naruto mengatakannya dengan suara cukup pelan namun tegas. Rasanya sulit dipercaya.

Mereka saling terdiam dan suasana jadi terasa kaku. Sakura menatap punggung Naruto dengan penuh tanya. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengartikan perubahan ekspresi Naruto tadi. Baru kali ini Sakura melihatnya. Apa ia benar-benar sudah mengatakan hal yang salah?

**Bersambung …**

**AN** : Yaayy! Satu chapter lagi Alhamdulillah bisa aku update. Sebenarnya menulis bab ini tidak makan waktu lama, hanya 2 hari dari waktu update bab sebelumnya. Sungguh! (rekor, haha…). Tapi yang bikin lama adalah proses menimbangnya itu, saat itu aku masih mikir-mikir dan belum yakin untuk mempublishnya karena pikiranku masih berkelit untuk menentukan jalan cerita ke depannya supaya bisa nyambung dan berkaitan.

Um… sekedar memberi informasi, dengan sangat menyesal aku belum bisa meneruskan fic-fic-ku yang lain karena saat ini mood-ku sedang ada di fic yang ini. Tapi sebisa mungkin aku tidak akan membuat fic-ku sampai discontinued. Kalau sudah menemukan mood-ku kembali di fic-fic itu aku pasti akan segera mengerjakannya. (PR besar, hehe…)

Maaf kalau ada salah-salah dan terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca fic-ku. Doomo Arigatou buat kalian yang mau mengapresiasi fic-ku dengan meninggalkan review.:D

**Special thanks to :**

**linda cherry blossom** (nama depanmu mengingatkanku pada nama manager-ku di tempat kerja, hehe…)

**Miyoko Kimimori** (wah, tidak sesuai perkiraan, ya? Hehe…)

**heryanilinda** (makasih, aku senang kalau kamu suka dengan fic-ku)

**gui gui M.I.T **(karena sifat Naru yang manja maka dia tidak mau terluka. Perubahan mimik Shizune akan terjawab nanti dan ada kaitannya dengan konflik di cerita ini. Hmm… Saku tentu saja ingin kembali ke dunianya dan dia belum punya cowok di dunianya.)

**Amai Yuki **(Yup, mengenai Yahiko nanti akan diceritakan :))

**chakis** (salam kenal juga! Terima kasih sudah me-review :D)

**Lokkasena **(Misteri Yahiko akan diceritakan nanti. Bukankah disini Naru bikin greget? Haha…)


	6. Chapter 6

**:: :: ::**

**Sakura dan Kerajaan Sihir Konoha**

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Rinzu15

**Bab 6**

Suasana makan malam di ruang makan istana Konoha hari ini seperti biasanya dipenuhi oleh celotehan Ratu Kushina. Kali ini ia menasehati Naruto dengan panjang perihal kepergiannya keluar istana tanpa pengawal.

"Jangan bertindak gegabah, Pangeran! Diluar sana banyak orang jahat yang mungkin saja mengincar nyawamu, apalagi sampai membawa Putri Sakura tanpa izin, membuat semua orang di istana panik. Ingat! Kau adalah pangeran, jadi tidak boleh seenaknya."

Sakura menatap Naruto lewat ujung matanya sambil memakan sup ayamnya dengan pelan. Jujur, sebenarnya Sakura jadi tidak enak hati karena Ratu jadi melimpahkan kesalahannya pada Naruto, padahal dirinyalah yang sepenuhnya bersalah karena mencoba kabur. Namun apa boleh buat, Sakura diminta Naruto untuk tutup mulut dan membiarkannya untuk mengatur semuanya. Beruntung, Kakashi menemukan mereka saat akan beranjak pulang, sehingga perbincangan mereka tidak diketahui oleh penyihir berambut keabuan itu.

"Sudahlah, ibu. Aku dan putri kan baik-baik saja, kenapa masih membahasnya, sih? Aku pusing mendengarnya..." sahut Naruto malas. Kushina tampak memutar bola matanya.

"Tetap saja, membawa putri kabur ditengah pelajaran Tayuya lalu pergi keluar istana tanpa izin sungguh perilaku yang tidak benar dan kekanak-kanakkan, tidak sopan dan menyalahi aturan! Berapa kali sudah ibu katakan padamu untuk berhenti bersikap kekanakkan seperti ini, kau tidak pernah mendengarkan!"

Raja Minato yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya berdeham dan ikut menasehati. "Itu benar, Pangeran. Kuharap hal seperti ini tidak terulang lagi. Kurasa tidak ada yang salah dengan meminta izin. Kalau memang Pangeran ingin keluar istana, kami tidak pernah melarang, bukan? Hanya saja harus tetap dengan pengawalan. Jangan menganggap hal-hal seperti ini sepele. Jika kejadian seperti ini sampai terulang lagi, maka aku sebagai raja tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghukum Pangeran meskipun Pangeran adalah anakku," ujar Raja Minato tegas.

Sakura menundukkan kepala menatap supnya. Ia sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan raja. Kalau sampai Naruto dihukum oleh raja, itu semua adalah salahnya. Dan ia tidak tahu sama sekali hukuman seperti apa yang akan diberikan. Memikirkan janji Naruto yang katanya akan membawa dirinya pulang, Sakura jadi cemas. Meskipun ia sangat ingin keluar dari sini, namun ia juga tidak mau sampai melibatkan Naruto dalam masalah. Akan lebih baik kalau Naruto tidak ikut campur.

"Ya, aku mengerti," jawab Naruto dengan nada santai seperti biasanya. Sakura kembali menatap Naruto dari seberang kursinya. Tanpa sengaja safir Naruto pun balas menatap Sakura sebelum kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Oh, iya satu lagi. Perlu kau tahu, besok Putri Hotaru akan berkunjung ke istana, jadi bersiaplah," ucap Raja Minato.

"Apa? Putri Hotaru?" Naruto tampak terkejut mendengar berita itu.

"Ya, jaga sikapmu saat bertemu nanti," ujar Ratu Kushina.

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan bingung. Diatas meja, ia melihat tangan Naruto terkepal. Mimik wajahnya berubah menjadi tegang dengan alis bertaut dan bibir terkatup erat, seperti menahan sesuatu. Sakura jadi bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

"Siapa itu Putri Hotaru?" tanya Sakura saat ia kembali ke kamar. Matsuri menghentikan gerakannya yang tengah menyiapkan tempat tidur Sakura, lalu menatap gadis bermata hijau itu dengan sedikit terkejut.

"Oh, Putri Hotaru adalah Putri Kerajaan Tsuchigumo. Dulu, Putri Hotaru sempat menjadi calon pengantin Pangeran Naruto."

"Apa?" Sakura terbelalak mendengar hal itu. Benar-benar tidak menyangka. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Entahlah, saya tidak begitu tahu, Putri. Yang jelas tiba-tiba saja Putri Hotaru membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Pangeran Naruto. Mungkin karena Putri Hotaru lebih memilih Pangeran Utakata sebagai pendampingnya. Hal itu membuat keadaan istana ribut. Raja dan Ratu begitu marah dan kecewa. Mereka sangat menyayangkan sikap Putri Hotaru saat itu. Namun setelah melalui perundingan yang cukup panjang, akhirnya raja dan ratu bisa menerima juga, meskipun begitu sulit karena berita pertunangan sudah tersebar dikalangan rakyat Konoha dan juga kerajaan-kerajaan lain." Matsuri menghela nafas. "Kalau mengingat hal itu, saya merasa kasihan pada Pangeran Naruto. Pangeran terlihat sangat syok."

Sakura tercenung. Ternyata ada juga kejadian seperti itu. "Jadi... Itu sebabnya Naruto benci penolakan?"

"Eh? Hmm... mungkin. Saya rasa Pangeran Naruto masih merasa takut hal yang sama akan terulang." Matsuri menatap Sakura ragu. Ia tahu, secara tidak langsung mungkin ia telah menyinggung Sakura karena sampai saat ini Sakura belum menunjukkan tanda bahwa ia menerima Naruto sebagai calon pengantinnya. Matsuri pun tidak mau pangerannya kembali terpuruk. Karena itulah selama ini Matsuri juga selalu berusaha membuat Sakura nyaman agar gadis itu bisa berubah pikiran.

Alis Sakura berkerut. Rasanya hal ini semakin sulit untuknya. Menurutnya, Naruto memang menyebalkan, tapi membayangkan kalau pertunangannya dulu batal, ia jadi ikut merasa iba. Disisi lain ia juga bisa merasakan bagaimana posisi Putri Hotaru, sama dengannya saat ini. Ia hanya tidak mengerti dengan aturan istana. Bukankah memaksakan cinta itu hal yang buruk?

Kalau sampai benar Naruto akan membawanya kembali ke rumah, berarti pertunangan kali ini pun akan gagal, dan mungkin keadaan istana akan kembali kacau. Bagaimana dengan Naruto nanti?

'Aarghh! Kenapa jadi memikirkannya? Itu kan kemauannya sendiri! Dia sendiri yang bilang mau membawaku kembali ke rumah. Aku tidak ada hubungannya!' gerutu Sakura dalam hati. Ia mengacak rambut merah mudanya; membuat Matsuri terkejut.

"T-tuan putri kenapa?"

"Aku lelah, mau tidur. Selamat malam, Matsuri!" jawab Sakura seraya menghempaskan dirinya ke atas tempat tidur.

Dengan sedikit bingung, Matsuri akhirnya hanya mengangguk. "B-baiklah... Selamat malam, Tuan Putri," ucapnya sambil menarik selimut Sakura sehingga menutupi sampai bahunya. Ia pun segera beranjak setelah mematikan lampu.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Gadis dihadapannya itu begitu cantik dengan rambut pirang ikal yang indah. Kulitnya putih mulus, senyumnya begitu menawan, dan iris hijau tuanya tampak berseri. Sakura terpukau, sungguh terpukau! Benar-benar sosok putri yang sesungguhnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Putri Hotaru?" tanya Ratu Kushina ramah.

"Baik, Yang Mulia Ratu. Ayahanda dan Ibunda juga baik. Mereka menyampaikan salam untuk Yang Mulia Raja dan Ratu dan meminta maaf karena tidak bisa ikut berkunjung," jawabnya lembut.

"Ah ya, tidak apa-apa. Kami mengerti," sahut Ratu Kushina. Ia meraih cangkir tehnya lalu perlahan menyesapnya. Pelayan kerajaan datang dengan membawa nampan berisi kue kering dan potongan puding susu lalu mulai menaruhnya di atas meja sebelum kemudian membungkukkan badan untuk pamit.

Sakura merasa canggung berada ditengah-tengah suasana formal seperti ini. Jujur, ia tidak nyaman. Sakura merasa seperti orang asing yang terjebak diantara bangsawan seperti ini. Ia tidak percaya diri. Apalagi kalau melihat Putri Hotaru yang begitu anggun dan cantik. Sakura ingin melarikan diri saja dari sana.

Ia kemudian melirik ke arah Naruto yang tampak bosan dan sesekali meminum tehnya dengan malas-malasan. Sakura jadi terkikik sendiri. Sama sepertinya, mungkin Naruto juga ingin segera keluar dari suasana kaku ini. Tanpa sadar Sakura menghela nafas.

"Jadi ini Putri Sakura, calon pengantin Pangeran Naruto? Cantik sekali..." Putri Hotaru tersenyum lembut. Sakura tersentak dan hampir saja membuat cangkir tehnya jatuh. Ia menatap Putri Hotaru dengan wajah memerah; tak menyangka Putri pirang itu akan memuji dirinya.

"A-ah, tidak. Saya biasa saja," jawab Sakura gugup.

"Hmm... Benar kan? Aku juga berpikir begitu. Putri Sakura memang cantik. Manis lagi! Aku suka dengan warna rambutnya yang unik itu." Ratu Kushina menambahi; membuat Sakura merasa mengawang-awang.

"Kh, tentu saja! Dia kan calon isteriku." Ucapan spontan Naruto mengejutkan Minato, Kushina, Hotaru dan tak terkecuali Sakura yang kini sudah melotot tak percaya. Dengan santai, Naruto beranjak dari kursinya lalu menghampiri Sakura. "Kalau tidak, mana mungkin aku akan menyukainya."

Semua tampak terkejut, terutama Sakura yang kini tampak membeku ditempat ketika tiba-tiba saja Naruto mengecup pipinya dengan lembut. Ciuman yang singkat namun mampu membuat Sakura seperti terhipnotis. Perlahan, ia menatap Naruto yang berada dekat dengan wajahnya dan melihat Pangeran blonde itu menyeringai kecil. Tak lama kemudian, rona merah mulai menjalar dan membuat wajahnya terasa panas. Sakura menyentuh pipinya yang tadi dikecup, mata hijaunya tampak tak berkedip selama beberapa saat, sementara Naruto kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan santai seakan hal yang barusan dilakukannya tadi adalah hal sepele.

"Wah, mesranya..." Putri Hotaru kembali tersenyum diikuti Raja Minato dan Ratu Kushina.

"Lalu kapan pernikahanmu dengan Pangeran Utakata dilangsungkan?" Tanya Raja Minato.

"Bulan depan, Yang Mulia. Saat ini istana tengah mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya," jawab Putri Hotaru.

"Begitu?" Minato mengangguk-angguk.

Perbincangan pun berlanjut, namun Sakura tidak benar-benar menyimak. Ia masih tidak percaya dan sibuk mencerna apa yang sudah dilakukan Naruto. Sekali lagi Sakura menatap Naruto, kali ini dengan tatapan tajam, seolah meminta penjelasan atas aksinya tadi. Naruto hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan tanpa memedulikan Sakura, kembali meminum tehnya. Sakura menggeram dalam hati. Ingin sekali ia menghajar Pangeran kuning disampingnya itu.

"Putri Sakura... kalau tidak keberatan, bisa tolong temani aku berjalan-jalan sebentar di taman sebelum aku pulang?" pinta Putri Hotaru.

"Ah, i-iya tentu saja," jawab Sakura.

"Bolehkah, Yang Mulia? Pangeran?" tanya Putri Hotaru.

"Tentu saja, Putri," jawab Raja Minato disertai anggukan Ratu Kushina.

"Tidak masalah," jawab Naruto pendek.

"Terima kasih." Putri Hotaru kemudian beranjak dari kursinya diikuti Sakura dan juga pelayan pribadi Putri Hotaru, Tonbee. Mereka pun berjalan bersisian menuju taman istana yang luas. Burung kecil dan juga kupu-kupu terlihat saling beterbangan diantara bunga-bunganya.

"Putri... tidak datang bersama Pangeran?" tanya Sakura membuka percakapan.

"Tidak. Pangeran tengah keluar istana untuk menghadiri pertemuan. Sebenarnya Pangeran juga ingin ikut berkunjung, tapi apa boleh buat, mungkin lain kali?" jawab Putri Hotaru.

Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Wah, bunganya cantik, ya?" seru Putri Hotaru ketika melihat bunga mawar yang tengah mekar. Perlahan ia menundukkan kepala dan menghirup harum bunga itu. Sakura mengamati dengan seksama. Sakura jadi sedikit iri. Apapun yang dilakukan Hotaru terlihat begitu anggun dimata Sakura. Mungkin ia menerapkan segala pelajaran tata krama bangsawan seperti apa yang pernah diajarkan Tayuya. Aura seorang putri asli memang berbeda.

"Um... maaf, tapi kudengar Putri Hotaru pernah menjadi calon pengantin Naruto?"

Hotaru menoleh dan menatap Sakura, tampak terkejut. "Ah, benar juga." Sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum dan mendongak menatap langit. "Itu kejadian setahun yang lalu."

"Kenapa Putri mambatalkannya?" tanya Sakura hati-hati, tak ingin membuat Hotaru marah karena mengungkit masa lalunya.

"Hm, jujur saat itu aku tengah berada dalam situasi yang sulit." Putri Hotaru mengajak Sakura duduk di bangku depan taman. "Setahun yang lalu, aku tanpa sengaja menolong Pangeran. Lalu saat itu juga aku diberikan gelang yang kini Putri Sakura kenakan. Aku begitu terkejut saat Raja memberitahuku bahwa jika seorang gadis menolong Pangeran, maka ia akan dijadikan calon pengantinnya. Aku bimbang dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku tidak mungkin menikahi Pangeran Naruto karena aku punya seseorang yang aku cintai."

"Apa orang itu Pangeran Utakata?"

Putri Hotaru tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk, "Benar. Aku pun merasa bersalah karena membatalkan pertunangan, tapi disisi lain aku tidak ingin mengorbankan perasaanku dan perasaan Pangeran Naruto. Aku tahu Pangeran Naruto hanya mengikuti aturan istana tanpa benar-benar menyukaiku."

Sakura tidak berkomentar dan hanya menyimak.

"Pernikahan bukan hanya untuk sehari atau sebulan atau setahun, tapi untuk seumur hidupmu. Dan aku tidak ingin ada penyesalan dikemudian hari. Pangeran pun harus menikah dengan orang yang dicintainya."

Mata Sakura membulat mendengarnya. Apa yang dikatakan Putri Hotaru sama dengan apa yang Sakura katakan pada Naruto waktu itu. Apa itu sebabnya ekspresi Naruto jadi berubah tiba-tiba? Sakura mengerutkan dahinya seraya menundukkan kepala. Putri Hotaru telah mengambil keputusan besar dalam hidupnya. Sakura jadi bimbang, apa ia juga akan melukai Naruto untuk yang kedua kalinya? Tapi Sakura tidaklah salah sepenuhnya bukan? Dari awal, pihak istanalah yang memaksanya.

"Tapi... Sekarang aku jadi lega karena Pangeran Naruto sudah mendapatkan wanita yang dicintainya. Bukankah memang sudah seharusnya begitu?" Putri Hotaru tersenyum manis.

Mata hijau Sakura melebar. Ia terdiam. Pandangannya seolah tengah menatap Putri Hotaru namun sebenarnya pikirannya entah kemana. Putri Hotaru tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya Sakura pun akan pergi dari istana ini dan membatalkan pertunangan segera setelah Naruto membawanya kembali ke rumah. Namun Sakura tidak mengatakan hal itu pada Putri Hotaru.

Perlahan Sakura tersenyum tipis, "Ya."

Tanpa sepengetahuan keduanya, seseorang tengah berdiri dibalik pilar istana tak jauh dari tempat Sakura dan Hotaru berada. Ia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dengan punggung bersandar pada pilar besar itu. Perlahan bibirnya tersenyum kecut. "Kh, omong kosong," ucapnya sebelum kemudian beranjak pergi. Rambut kuning jabriknya bergerak pelan tertiup angin.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

"Aku menemukannya. Bola angin biru itu... tak salah lagi. Itu sama dengan sihir milik Minato."

Laki-laki berambut oranye yang duduk disinggasananya di dalam sebuah istana kecil yang dingin itu menatap lurus wanita berambut dark blue pendek yang berjubah hitam dengan motif awan merah yang sama dengan yang dikenakannya. Iris mata yang terlihat aneh dan langka milik laki-laki itu perlahan menutup sebelum kemudian kemudian terbuka kembali.

"Jadi anak laki-laki itu keturunan Minato? Dia bisa jadi bidak yang bagus," jawabnya tanpa ekspresi. Wajahnya terlihat begitu dingin.

"Aku sudah menempelkan kertas sihirku ditubuh anak itu tanpa sepengetahuannya. Kita bisa mengawasinya dari sini selama kertas itu tidak lepas."

"Kerja bagus, Konan."

"Apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"

"Untuk sementara kita akan mengawasinya sampai aku bisa menemukan titik lemahnya, saat itu kita mulai bergerak."

Wanita berambut dark blue bernama Konan itu mengangguk. "Aku mengerti."

"Dua puluh tahun sudah berlalu, ini saatnya aku membuktikan pada ayah bahwa hanya penyihir terkuatlah yang pantas memimpin Konoha. Keadilan harus ditegakkan. Akan kubuat ayah menyesal di alam sana karena telah memilih orang yang salah."

Konan menatap dalam diam laki-laki dihadapannya. Ia tahu persis bagaimana masa lalu yang dialami laki-laki itu. Masa yang begitu sulit dan membuatnya terpuruk. Selama dua puluh tahun itu pula Konan selalu setia mengikutinya.

"Kapanpun kau akan mulai bergerak, aku selalu siap, Yahiko..."

**Bersambung...**

**A/n **: Alhamdulillah, satu chapter lagi akhirnya bisa update. Sebelumnya aku mau ngucapin Minal aidin wal faidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Nggak bosen-bosennya aku ngucapin makasih buat kalian yang masih lanjut baca fic-ku. Ada banyak pertanyaan mengenai apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto, jawabannya udah terjawab di chapter ini, ya…

Lalu mengenai permintaan update kilat… dengan beribu maaf aku nggak bisa menjanjikan untuk update cepat karena aku juga harus bekerja jadi agak sulit meluangkan banyak waktu untuk menulis lanjutannya. Mohon dimaklum ya… hehe

**Special thanks:**

**narutolelakiromantis **(makasih banyaak :D)

**Namikaze nada **(salam kenal juga! Terima kasih udah mereview. Romance-nya akan mengikuti seiring jalannya cerita. Tapi mungkin gak akan terlalu gimanaaa gitu, hehe)

**heryanilinda **(terima kasih! Syukurlah, kalau gampang ketebak bisa gak seru lagi kan, ya?)

**chakis **(makasih, yaa!)

**Miyoko Kimimori **(Ya, aku mikirnya karena Tayuya berhubungan dengan musik jadinya aku jadiin peran itu buat dia, gak nyambung emang, hehe… iya, karena aku udah nemuin jalan ceritanya makanya aku akan berusaha buat update terus. Perasaan Saku akan tumbuh tanpa disadarinya. Hn, aku sendiri belum bisa menentukan cerita ini akan jadi sampai berapa chapter )

**gui gui M.I.T **(Wah, aku senang baca review-anmu yang super panjang, hehe… Chapter kemarin panjangnya sama kok, sekitar 3 ribuan kata lebih, karena aku biasa membatasinya sekitar segituan, kecuali yang ini lebih pendek, hanya 2 ribuan lebih. Dari chapter ini udah mulai masuk konflik utama. Dan tentu aja akan muncul tokoh antagonis. Hmm… orang ketiga mungkin nggak ada XP. Nggak apa-apa koq, pendapat selalu terbuka! Makasih)

**Lokkasena **(Naru gak marah beneran, kok. Mungkin lebih ke sedih kali ya, hehe… makasih)

**Lady Cha'py Cherry Blossoms **(Ya, memang aku sengaja membuat karakter Naru seperti itu. Makasih :D)

**yohou **(maaf ya gak bisa apdet cepat…)

**Namikaze Ex-Black **(Wah, salam kenal juga! Terima kasih udah review. Pertanyaanmu akan terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita :D)

**RizalulAmzad ** (terima kasih banyak. Aku senang sekali! Ini adalah fanfic kedua setelah Tales from Myobokuzan yang temanya berbeda dari fic-fic-ku yang lain. Benar-benar memeras imajinasi, haha… tapi tetap menyenangkan menulisnya dengan dukungan dari readers)


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto menatap surat berwarna putih pucat ditangannya sambil tampak menimbang. Setelah berpikir beberapa lama akhirnya ia pun merapalkan sebuah mantra sihir dan tak lama kemudian muncullah seekor katak kecil di hadapannya.

"Antarkan ini pada Sakura," ucap Naruto; yang diikuti oleh suara 'krok!' dari si katak. Dalam sekejap, hewan hijau itu pun meloncat cepat keluar dari kamar sang Pangeran. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela yang kini diselimuti oleh gelap malam yang dihiasi beberapa titik terang yang indah.

Naruto mengerutkan kedua alisnya sambil menghembuskan nafas kecil. Ia telah mengambil keputusan yang sudah pasti akan menimbulkan kekacauan di dalam istana, namun mungkin ini adalah keputusan yang tepat. Segala sesuatu akan ada resikonya dan Naruto sudah siap dengan semua itu, meskipun mungkin ini akan kembali melukai hatinya.

Apa boleh buat. Meskipun terkesan keras kepala, namun Naruto masih mempunyai sisi kelembutan.

**Sakura dan Kerajaan Sihir Konoha**

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Rinzu15

**Bab 7**

Sakura menggeliat kecil diatas tempat tidurnya. Ia meraba-raba selimutnya yang sudah turun melewati kakinya selama ia tidur. Setelah berhasil mendapatkan selimutnya, gadis itu kembali melanjutkan mimpinya yang sempat terputus, namun tidak berlangsung lama karena terdengar suara berisik yang mengganggu tidurnya.

'Krok! Krok!"

Sakura memicingkan matanya yang masih terasa berat. Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka dan dalam pandangannya yang masih tampak buram terlihatlah sesuatu berwarna hijau dengan tenggorokannya yang kembang kempis.

"Krok! Krok!"

Seketika mata Sakura terbuka sempurna saat berhasil mendapatkan penglihatan yang jelas. Ia melompat dari atas tempat tidurnya sambil menarik seimutnya. "HUAAA!" serunya kaget. "K-k-k-katak!"

"Krok! Krok!" Si katak kembali bersuara tanpa bergerak dari atas dipan disisi tempat tidur. Bulu kuduk Sakura terasa merinding melihat kulit licin yang mengilat milik sang katak. Jujur saja, Sakura paling tidak suka dengan katak.

"K-kenapa ada katak di sini?" tanya Sakura. Pandangannya tidak lepas dari hewan kecil itu.

Tenggorokan sang katak menggembung; membuat kulitnya terlihat elastis. Tiba-tiba saja ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam mulutnya. Hal itu membuat Sakura merinding jijik.

"Ieeekk!"

"Krok! Krok!"

Tampaklah sebuah amplop putih pucat yang kini tergeletak di atas dipan. Lalu, tak lama kemudian si katak tiba-tiba saja menghilang dan meninggalkan kepulan asap kecil. Sakura menatapnya terkejut. Ia pun lalu menghampiri dipan dan melihat lebih seksama apa yang ada diatasnya.

"Surat? Untukku?" Sakura meraih amplop itu dan membolak-baliknya. Tak ada tulisan apapun disana, hanya ada simbol spiral kecil diatas tutupnya. Saat Sakura menyentuhnya, tiba-tiba saja surat itu pun terbuka dengan sendirinya dan menampakkan isinya.

_"Datanglah ke kamarku sekarang."_

―_**Naruto**_

Pesannya begitu singkat. Sakura hanya bisa melongo membacanya. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya kenapa Naruto mengirim surat dan memintanya datang tengah malam seperti ini. "Apa mungkin dia..." Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menepis pikiran negatif yang mampir di otaknya. "Haha, apa yang kupikirkan, sih? Baka..."

Selesai membaca isinya, tiba-tiba saja surat itu terbakar dengan sendirinya tanpa berbekas.

Tak ingin penasaran, Sakura pun meraih mantel tidurnya, lalu dengan perlahan membuka pintu kamarnya dan mengintip keluar. Lorong istana sangat sepi, tak ada seorang pun disana, hanya cahaya lampu kuning yang berpendar disisi-sisi lorong, membuat suasana terasa sedikit seram.

Sebisa mungkin Sakura keluar tanpa menghasilkan suara. Ia mengendap-endap ke kamar Naruto. Langkahnya sedikit tergesa karena ia merasa takut juga ada sesuatu yang halus muncul di lorong panjang itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura sampai didepan kamar Naruto. Ia kembali menengok kanan kirinya; memastikan tak ada seorang pun yang melihatnya masuk ke kamar sang Pangeran tengah malam seperti ini.

Belum sempat Sakura mengetuk, pintu kamar Naruto terbuka dengan sendirinya. "Masuklah!" Terdengar suara Naruto dari dalam.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menyuruhku datang tengah malam begini?" tanya Sakura tanpa basa-basi.

Iris biru langit Naruto menatap Sakura dalam temaram lampu tidur. Ia pun menunjuk ke arah Sakura dan seketika itu juga pintu tertutup hanya dengan isyarat telunjuk Naruto. Sakura begitu terkejut.

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Sakura merapat ke pintu saat Naruto berjalan menghampirinya. Sakura tidak tahu kenapa, namun raut wajah Naruto tampak begitu serius, dan itu justru membuat Sakura merasa aneh. Seperti bukan Naruto yang biasanya.

Sang pangeran lalu mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih sebelah tangan Sakura. "Kita menuju Gerbang Penghubung sekarang," ucapnya cukup pelan.

Sakura menatap Naruto bingung. "Gerbang Penghubung? Apa maksudmu?"

Sesaat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik untuk menatap Sakura. "Aku tidak mungkin mengembalikanmu selain tengah malam, jadi kurasa ini adalah waktu yang tepat," jawab Naruto sebelum kemudian kembali berjalan. Sakura tampak tertegun mendengarnya.

"Kau ... serius? Jadi kau akan mengembalikanku sekarang?"

"Aku bukanlah tipe orang yang suka mengingkari janji."

Sakura menatap punggung Naruto yang berjalan didepannya tidak percaya. Jadi hari inilah saatnya Sakura kembali ke rumah? Kembali ke tempat dimana seharusnya ia berada dan meninggalkan dunia asing yang selama beberapa waktu ini ditempatinya, meninggalkan Matsuri, Raja dan Ratu. Juga meninggalkan Naruto.

Meninggalkan Naruto ...?

Entah kenapa hal itu rasanya terdengar menyedihkan.

Raut wajah Sakura terlihat sedikit merengut. Ada setitik perasaan bersalah dalam hatinya. Naruto memang menyebalkan, namun ia bukan orang jahat. Mungkin kejadian masa lalu yang tidak mengenakkan yang membuatnya jadi seperti itu. Sebenarnya semua ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Naruto. Lebih tepatnya mungkin Naruto sendirilah yang menjadi korban peraturan istana. Ia jadi tidak bisa menemukan dirinya yang sesungguhnya dan apa yang ia inginkan.

Dengan mantra sihirnya, Naruto membuka gerbang menuju ruang bawah tanah yang terhubung dengan ruangan di dalam kamarnya ―yang sesungguhnya telah ia buat diam-diam. Terlihatlah sebuah simbol spiral raksasa yang terukir diatas lantainya. Ruangan itu disinari bola api dari obor yang terapung di udara.

Sakura menatap takjub. Benar-benar pemandangan yang cantik. Seperti kunang-kunang yang beterbangan dimalam hari.

"Berdirilah diatas simbol spiral itu," ucap Naruto; menghentikan keterpesonaan Sakura. Gadis itu menurut tanpa berkata apa-apa. Naruto kemudian berdiri diluar garis simbol dan merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"N-Naruto, tunggu dulu..."

"Kenapa? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengerjaimu kali ini."

Sakura menggeleng. Ia percaya Naruto tidak berbohong. "A-apa kau yakin? Maksudku, kau akan mendapat masalah kalau kau melakukan ini! Kau pangeran ... Dan kurasa ini bukanlah cara yang tepat... Aku bisa melakukannya sendirian―"

"Oh, ya? Caranya?"

Sakura menunduk. Ia memang tidak tahu caranya keluar dari dunia sihir ini, namun ia yakin pasti ada jalan.

"Jangan bodoh, Sakura. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dunia sihir ini. Sebelum kau menemukan jalan keluarnya, mungkin kau justru akan terdampar di dunia asing lainnya."

"Kita tidak akan tahu sebelum mencobanya, kan?"

"Ini bukan duniamu yang penuh kedamaian. Bertindak sembarangan dan lebih parah nyawamu bisa melayang."

"Tapi Raja pasti akan menghukummu kalau ia tahu kaulah yang mengeluarkanku dari sini!"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir akan hal itu. Semuanya bisa kuatasi."

"Lagi-lagi kau seperti itu..." Sakura mengepalkan tangannya erat. "Selalu yakin sendiri tapi hasilnya selalu berkebalikan dengan apa yang kau ucapkan. Kau bilang kau hebat, tapi kau kalah hanya karena luka gores dipipi. Kau bilang kau bebas melakukan apapun karena kau Pangeran, tapi nyatanya kau terikat aturan. Kau bilang... kau menyukaiku di depan Putri Hotaru juga Raja dan Ratu, kau bahkan menciumku... tapi sebenarnya..."

"Ciuman itu hanya untuk membalas Putri Hotaru."

"Apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin membuktikan padanya kalau penolakannya waktu itu tidak berarti apa-apa untukku."

"Jangan berpura-pura!" seru Sakura kesal. Mata biru Naruto tampak membulat. "Aku tahu kalau kau selalu menutupi perasaanmu yang sebenarnya." Sakura menunduk dan menatap pijakannya. "Kau... tidak perlu melakukan ini jika kau tidak mau. Aku tidak ingin melibatkan siapapun dalam hal ini. Mungkin... Aku sama seperti Putri Hotaru."

Naruto mendecih kecil. "Aku mengerti kalau kau menolakku, sama seperti Putri Hotaru. Kau... sama sekali tidak salah jadi tidak usah merasa tidak enak." Sakura mendongak dan melihat Naruto tersenyum kecut. "Aku mungkin memang hanya akan jadi boneka kerajaan. Aku ditolak Hotaru dan bahkan manusia biasa sepertimu. Mungkin hanya akan terus seperti itu..."

"Itu tidak benar!"

"Tapi aku sudah berjanji akan mengembalikanmu. Dan itu adalah keinginanku sendiri." Naruto kembali merentangkan tangannya seraya memejamkan mata. Seketika, angin bertiup kencang disekitarnya dan simbol spiral dilantai yang dipijak Sakura bersinar. "Terbukalah, Gerbang Cahaya Dimensi!"

Dihadapan Sakura muncullah sebuah pintu geser berbentuk bulat. Pintu itu perlahan terbuka dan menampakkan cahaya putih yang terang. "Aku sudah mengatur waktunya supaya kau kembali dihari pertama kali kau meninggalkan rumah."

"Tunggu, berhenti!"

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. "Maaf... sudah melibatkanmu dalam masalah ini, Sakura-chan..."

Sakura terbelalak. Baru kali ini Naruto memanggilnya dengan sebutan selembut itu.

"Naruto!"

"Jangan kembali lagi, 'ttebayo!" Naruto menatap Sakura dan menyeringai, namun seringainya tampak getir.

Perlahan, pintu kayu geser itu menutup dan menghilangkan sosok Sakura yang masih tampak berseru dibalik pintu itu. Sesaat kemudian pintu itu pun lenyap dan cahaya yang ada disekitarnya hilang, menyisakan Naruto seorang diri yang masih berdiri.

Beberapa menit Naruto hanya terdiam dan menatap simbol spiral dihadapannya sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang bawah tanah menuju balkon kamarnya.

Angin malam berhembus cukup kencang, namun hal itu tidak menghalangi Naruto untuk tetap berada disana. Entah kenapa ada perasaan hampa yang menghampirinya ketika ia memutuskan untuk membawa Sakura pulang.

Gadis itu bukanlah putri kerajaan yang anggun dan menawan. Ia hanya gadis manusia biasa yang tomboy dan agak kasar. Ia bahkan gadis pertama yang berani menantangnya duel dan bicara keras didepannya tanpa peduli siapa Naruto.

Tiba-tiba ia jadi teringat waktu pertama kali Sakura menolongnya saat ia terluka dulu...

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

_"Kuso! Kemana Kakashi dan yang lainnya? Kakiku perih, rasanya tidak bisa digerakkan. Kalau aku berubah wujud sekarang bisa gawat. Ugh... dasar anjing kurang ajar!" rutuk Naruto yang berwujud rubah oranye. Ia terkulai tak berdaya diatas rumput taman diantara semak-semak dengan kaki yang terluka gara-gara dikejar oleh seekor anjing._

_"Heee, ada rubaah!" Tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang mengenakan seragam sailor sekolahnya menghampirinya dan segera meraih rubah Naruto yang meringis kesakitan. "Cantiknyaaa! Eh, hei, tunggu... Kau terluka?" Sakura terkejut saat melihat kaki rubah itu berdarah. "Kasihan sekali... Aku akan membawamu ke rumah dan mengobatimu." Sakura langsung saja berlari menuju rumahnya sambil menggendong rubah itu._

_Sesampainya di rumah, Sakura membaringkan rubah Naruto diatas tempat tidurnya dan bergegas membawa kotak P3K. Dengan hati-hati, Sakura membersihkan luka Naruto dan memberinya antiseptik. Naruto berkali-kali meringis dan mencoba melepaskan diri saat Sakura mengobatinya, namun gadis itu berusaha menahannya dan terus berujar, "Sedikit lagi, sabarlah."_

_Barulah setelah lukanya ditutup perban, Naruto bisa sedikit diam, meski sebenarnya ia masih merasakan kakinya sangat pedih._

_"Nah, sudah selesai! Kau pasti akan segera sembuh, rubah kecil." Sakura tersenyum simpul seraya mengelus bulu lembut rubah Naruto. "Kenapa rubah secantik kau ada didalam semak-semak? Kau pasti tersesat, ya?"_

_Sakura kemudian meletakkan kepalanya diatas tempat tidur sambil tetap mengelus sang rubah. "Jangan khawatir, setelah sembuh, kau pasti akan segera berkumpul kembali dengan keluargamu," ucapnya. Tanpa tersadar, Sakura tiba-tiba saja tertidur bersama sang rubah yang juga mulai memejamkan matanya._

_Saat itulah pertama kalinya Naruto melihat Sakura tersenyum dengan begitu manis._

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Naruto merasa sedikit kecewa karena Sakura menolaknya. Jujur, padahal Naruto tidak keberatan kalau Sakura yang akan menjadi calon pengantinnya dibanding gadis-gadis lain yang mengantri diluar sana ―yang Naruto yakin hanya menginginkan kemewahan hidup di istana saja.

Namun mungkin ini memang jalan yang terbaik. Dengan begitu Sakura tidak perlu menjadi korban. Biarlah, cukup dirinya saja yang menjadi boneka kerajaan.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang lalu menundukkan kepalanya diatas pagar balkon kamarnya. Ia mengira-ngira hukuman apa yang nanti akan diterimanya dari sang Raja. Apapun itu, Naruto siap menerimanya.

_"Seharusnya kau menikah dengan orang yang kau cintai..."_

Naruto tersenyum kecut saat teringat kalimat Sakura. "Mungkin selamanya tidak akan ada yang mau menikah denganku..." gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Hening beberapa saat sampai terdengar sebuah suara asing yang membuat Naruto tersentak.

"Kau benar... tak ada seorangpun yang peduli padamu, Pangeran kecil."

"Siapa itu?!"

Sesosok laki-laki berambut oranye muncul dihadapan Naruto. Naruto terbelalak dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"S-siapa kau?"

"Aku seorang yang akan memberimu kebebasan dan pengakuan. Dengan begitu, tak akan ada lagi orang yang memandangmu sebelah mata."

"Jangan bicara omong kosong yang tidak jelas begitu! Kau penyusup?!"

"Akan lebih baik kalau kau diam dan menurut. Aku tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu." Dengan tenang, pria itu menoleh pada wanita disampingnya. "Konan."

Tiba-tiba saja angin bertiup sangat kencang, membuat Naruto memejamkan matanya. Ia segera menggunakan lengannya untuk menutupi wajah.

"Angin apa ini?" Naruto mencoba membuka matanya sedikit untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Dihadapannya, nampaklah ribuan lembaran kertas putih yang berputar seperti tornado. Naruto terbeliak. "A-apa itu? UWAAA!"

SRAAAKK! SRAAAKK!

Belum sempat Naruto mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dengan cepat, ribuan lembar kertas itu melesat ke arahnya dan menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Naruto; membuatnya tampak seperti mumi.

"Kau hanya pangeran yang terkurung bersama orang-orang egois itu. Yang kau butuhkan adalah kebebasan dan pengakuan. Aku bisa memberimu kedua hal itu jika kau menuruti perintahku. Kau akan diakui dan semuanya akan tunduk padamu."

Saat membuka mata, Naruto telah berada diruang kosong dan gelap seluruhnya. Ia tidak bisa melihat apapun kecuali dirinya yang kini berpijak entah pada apa. Itu adalah ruang yang diciptakan dari selimut kertas milik Konan.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu dan keluarkan aku!" teriak Naruto.

"Tidak ada yang menginginkanmu didunia ini. Ayah dan ibumu hanya menganggapmu sebagai alat untuk kepentingan istana."

"Diam! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa!"

"Bahkan tidak dengan gadis-gadis itu. Mereka benci padamu."

"HENTIKAN!" Naruto menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat.

Keringat mulai membasahi wajah Naruto. Ia semakin menunduk, masih terus menutupi telinganya. Nafasnya terengah dan tampak gelisah. Kata-kata pria berambut oranye itu membuatnya merasa depresi.

Tiba-tiba sepasang mata raksasa yang aneh terbuka dalam kegelapan itu. Irisnya berwarna ungu dengan empat garis lingkaran. Mata Naruto melebar. Tubuhnya seketika menegang bahkan bergetar begitu menatap langsung mata aneh itu. Ia pun menggerakkan tangan memegangi lehernya. "Ukhh...khh..." Nafasnya mulai terasa sesak dan tubuhnya mulai melemas sampai akhirnya Naruto tidak mampu lagi menopang tubuhnya dan jatuh terduduk. Naruto tidak pernah tahu sihir apa yang digunakan pria asing tersebut. Yang pasti itu adalah sihir tingkat tinggi. Hanya dengan menatapnya sebentar, seakan-akan sudah terhipnotis.

Kelopak mata Naruto terasa berat. Namun ia tidak mampu bergerak. Matanya kian terlihat sayu. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Dengan jalan yang kuberikan padamu, tidak akan ada lagi yang meremehkanmu, kau akan mendapat kekuatan baru yang jauh lebih kuat. Lalu kita pimpin istana dan kita ciptakan Konoha yang baru. Jangan biarkan orang-orang egois itu menghalangi kebebasanmu! Semua demi keadilan."

"Demi... Keadilan..." ulang Naruto dengan suara pelan.

Perlahan tangan Naruto mengepal kuat dan rahangnya terlihat mengeras. Ia menggertakkan giginya.

"Tunjukkan kekuatanmu! Buat mereka semua menyesal!" ujar sang pria.

"Aku... tidak butuh orang-orang itu. Aku... ingin mereka semua lenyap. Aku benci! Aku benci mereka semua!" teriak Naruto tiba-tiba; seperti orang kalap.

Sang pria menyeringai kecil. "Mereka memang harus lenyap, Namikaze Naruto..."

"Paper Prison... Release!" Ribuan kertas yang menyelimuti Naruto perlahan mulai terlepas lalu membentuk sosok wanita berambut biru keungunan yang kini melayang di udara. "Sihir telah berhasil," ucapnya. "Yahiko?" Wanita bernama Konan itu menatap pria berambut oranye disampingnya.

"Sihir Mata Dewa Pengendali Jiwa milikku juga sempurna. Kegelapan dalam diri bocah ini sudah kubuka. Sekarang hanya kebencian yang menguasai hatinya," jawab Yahiko tanpa menoleh. Mimik wajahnya masih tampak datar.

Konan tidak menanggapi dan hanya menatap Yahiko tanpa ekspresi. Matanya kemudian beralih pada sosok Naruto yang kini berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk. Pandangan matanya redup dan kosong, seperti kehilangan jiwa.

"Dari sini semuanya bisa kita mulai. Semua pengganggu akan segera musnah..." Yahiko berbalik dan menatap langit malam yang sunyi. Angin menggerakkan jubah dan rambut oranyenya.

Sebentar lagi, keadilan yang diinginkannya akan segera terwujud.

**~Bersambung...~**

**A/N : **Halo, minna-san! Maaaaaaaafff beribu maaf daku ucapkan atas kemoloran yang parah ini. Berapa? Hampir 2 bulan lamanya gak update, OMG! Aku kebanyakan mikirin jalan ceritanya, gak yakin buat publish akhirnya jadi ditunda-tunda.

Oh iya, sesuai rikues **Lantana 'Chaori' Pinkblond** tentang flashback Naru waktu diselamatin Saku akhirnya aku putusin buat masukin juga. Makasih ya…

Untuk kali ini maaf gak bisa balas satu-persatu review yang masuk di chapter sebelumnya, karena waktunya terbatas dan aku mesti cepet2 cabut, hehe… jadi maaf banget! Yang pasti aku seneng baca review kalian semua dan aku ucapin SUPPEERRR makasih buat yang udah baca, fave, follow dan juga review. ^^

**Special thanks to:**

Lily Purple Lily

Namikaze Ex-Black

Ayren Christy Caddi

gui gui M.I.T

Mistic Shadow

Naruzhea AiChi

Lantana 'Chaori' Pinkblond

Ai Tanaka

Fenti-chan


	8. Chapter 8

**Sakura dan Kerajaan Sihir Konoha**

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Rinzu15

**Bab 8**

Bunyi alarm jam weker di atas bufet kecil di samping tempat tidur terdengar nyaring selama beberapa menit, sampai kemudian sebuah tangan mulus menggapai-gapai benda yang menurutnya mengganggu itu. Sambil menggerutu kecil, akhirnya benda itu pun berhasil dimatikan dengan cukup kasar.

Sakura menggeliat kecil di atas tempat tidurnya. Dengan perlahan, ia mencoba membuka kelopak matanya yang masih terasa berat lalu mengerjap-ngerjap selama beberapa detik; mencoba mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya. Ia berada di sebuah kamar yang tidak asing lagi baginya. Kamar berukuran sedang dengan cat berwarna gading yang di dindingnya tertempel beberapa poster dan bingkai foto.

Seketika itu juga Sakura langsung terduduk dengan mata membulat. Ia menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda telah terjadi. Ia berada di kamarnya sendiri!

"Aku sudah kembali... Ukh!" Sakura memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit terasa pusing. Ia tidak ingat bagaimana dirinya bisa kembali. Yang Sakura ingat hanya dirinya yang masuk ke dalam sebuah pintu yang bersinar dan berteriak memanggil Naruto. Setelah itu ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam sana.

Sakura mencubit pipinya dengan cukup keras sampai ia meringis kesakitan.

"Bukan mimpi...," gumamnya pelan. Ia benar-benar telah kembali ke rumah!

"Sakura, mau tidur sampai kapan? Ini sudah siang, kau ingin terlambat ke sekolah? Cepat bangun!" Suara teriakan nyaring sang ibu terdengar dari lantai bawah.

Sakura terkesiap mendengar kembali suara teriakan yang biasa menjadi rutinitas pagi sebelum pergi ke sekolah. Tidak ada lagi suara lembut Matsuri yang berkata 'Selamat pagi, Tuan Puteri' saat ia bangun.

Sakura cepat-cepat melihat pergelangan tangannya. Wajahnya merengut. Gelang aneh itu masih melekat di tangannya. "Dia lupa melepaskan benda ini..."

"Sakura!" Suara teriakan ibunya kembali bergema.

"Iya, aku sudah bangun, Bu!" jawab Sakura sambil beranjak dari kasur dan menuju kamar mandi.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

"Lama sekali...," keluh Mebuki ketika Sakura turun dan sudah bersiap dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Maaf, Bu." Sakura segera duduk di kursi ruang makan seraya menyambar roti bakar yang sudah disediakan ibunya.

"Tanganmu... masih belum sembuh, Sakura?" tanya sang ayah yang tengah menyeruput kopinya.

"A-ah, ini..."

"Benar juga... Rasanya sudah cukup lama. Lebih baik kita periksa ke dokter, jangan-jangan tanganmu terluka parah," sahut ibunya.

"T-tidak apa-apa, kok, Yah, Bu. Sebentar lagi juga pasti sembuh. Jangan khawatir." Sakura nyengir kaku, mencoba meyakinkan orang tuanya.

"Kau itu terlalu meremehkan sesuatu. Pulang sekolah nanti coba kau periksa dengan ibumu," ujar Kizashi.

"Um... kurasa nanti saja, Yah. Hari ini aku ada kerja kelompok. Mungkin sampai petang," jawab Sakura berbohong.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa, Yah, Bu!" Sakura segera beranjak dan bergegas menuju pintu depan setelah menghabiskan sarapan dan mencium pipi ayah dan ibunya. Cepat-cepat ia mengenakan sepatu sebelum orangtuanya berbicara lagi. Dan ini semakin sulit. Tidak mungkin, kan Sakura terus-menerus menutupi tangannya seperti ini. Sekarang saja orangtuanya sudah mulai curiga.

"Bagaimana, ya...?" gumamnya seraya mulai berjalan menuju halte yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumah.

Udara pagi yang sejuk membuat Sakura merasa sedikit segar. Rasanya sudah lama ia tidak melewati jalan yang kini ia susuri. Anak-anak berseragam yang lain tampak lalu lalang bersama teman-temannya. Sakura tersenyum kecil. Ia begitu merindukan suasana seperti ini. Tidak ada lagi peraturan istana yang merepotkan. Tidak ada lagi gaun. Tidak ada lagi Raja, Ratu, Yamato dan juga...

Naruto...

Wajah Sakura sedikit tertunduk begitu nama itu teringat di benaknya. Sakura jadi terpikir apa yang tengah dilakukannya sekarang. Apa Raja dan Ratu sudah menyadari kalau dirinya tidak ada lagi di istana? Atau jangan-jangan Naruto sekarang sedang dihukum?

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura jadi merasa resah. "Ini semua salahku..."

"Memangnya kau salah apa?"

Sakura berseru kaget ketika tiba-tiba saja seorang gadis berambut pirang menepuk pundaknya dan berbicara tepat di lubang telinganya. "Ino!"

"Pagi, Forehead!" Sapa Ino dengan sebuah cengiran.

Wajah Sakura berubah sumringah tatkala ia melihat kembali sahabat baiknya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, seketika itu juga Sakura langsung memeluk Ino.

"Ino-pig, lama tidak bertemu! Aku kangen sekali!" serunya.

Sudah bisa dipastikan Ino terkejut. Wajahnya terlihat bingung. Ino kemudian segera melepas pelukan erat sahabatnya yang seakan bisa meremukkannya sampai ke tulang.

"Oi, Sakura, apa yang terjadi? Kau ini mimpi, ya? Apanya yang 'lama tidak bertemu'? Setiap hari kita ketemu. Kau ini aneh sekali!"

Ah! Sakura baru ingat kalau Naruto sudah mengembalikannya ke waktu saat rombongan kerajaan istana pertama kali datang ke rumahnya. Pantas kalau Ino merasa heran. Sakura jadi malu sendiri. Tapi walaupun begitu, Sakura memang merindukan Ino. Ia refleks memeluk sahabatnya itu tadi.

"Ahaha... tidak, aku hanya bercanda, Pig. Aku teringat adegan itu di komik." Sakura terkekeh pelan.

Kedua alis Ino mengerut. "Apa-apaan? Kau sedang menghafal naskah? Memangnya mau main drama? Dari tadi hanya bicara sendiri, dasar aneh!" gerutu Ino.

Sakura hanya terkekeh kecil. Ya, sudah lama ia tidak bicara dengan Ino seperti ini.

Sesuai keinginannya, Sakura bisa kembali. Ia senang, tentu saja. Namun ada sisi hatinya yang merasa bersalah. Meskipun ini adalah keinginan Naruto sendiri, tapi menurutnya jalan ini bukanlah jalan yang tepat.

Sakura menghela nafas dengan alis bertaut. Sesaat, ia tidak mendengarkan celotehan yang dilontarkan sahabat di sampingnya. Ada sebuah perasaan gelisah yang melingkupi dadanya. Entah kenapa ia tidak bisa menghilangkan pikirannya pada sang pangeran.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Raja Minato tampak kacau. Ratu Kushina berkali-kali mendesah dengan raut wajah tegang. Berita sang Puteri yang tiba-tiba menghilang sudah sampai ke telinga mereka ketika pagi itu Matsuri tergopoh-gopoh mencari ke kamar dan sekitar istana. Mulana hanya sebagian kecil saja pengawal yang ikut mencari, namun lama kelamaan tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan sang Puteri dan membuat Matsuri mulai panik.

Kepanikan itu membuat seisi istana terusik sampai akhirnya terdengar sampai kepada Raja. Ia bahkan sudah menugaskan beberapa pengawal untuk mencari sampai keluar istana. Seluruh orang di istana ditanyai satu persatu, namun tidak ada yang melihat sosok puteri berambut merah muda itu.

"Saya tidak melihat keberadaan Tuan Puteri di istana. Besar kemungkinan ia telah keluar dari sini. Saya sudah menyisir seluruh ruangan di dalam istana, tapi tidak menemukan aura Tuan Puteri sama sekali," jelas Neji yang kini berlutut di hadapan singgasana Raja.

"Pangeran juga ada di istana, Yang Mulia," sahut Kakashi.

"Saya sudah meminta laporan dari semua penjaga gerbang, tapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang melihat Tuan Puteri keluar istana." Yamato menambahkan.

Minato mengelus dagunya dengan raut serius. "Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di sini. Puteri tidak mungkin tahu caranya keluar dari istana tanpa ketahuan oleh pengawal. Gerbang penghubung dunia sihir dengan dunia manusia hanya ada satu di dalam istana ini, ditambah beberapa penyihir level atas yang punya kemampuan membuka gerbang dimana saja. Dan setahuku yang memiliki kemampuan itu di istana hanya aku, Jiraiya-sama dan Tobi. Selebihnya, penyihir biasa hanya bisa lewat gerbang itu. Kesimpulannya..." Minato terdiam sesaat. Ia menatap lurus ketiga orang kepercayaannya itu. "Ada seseorang yang membawa Puteri keluar dari istana lewat gerbang penghubung di ruang bawah tanah istana," lanjutnya.

Kushina membelalak. "A-apa? Baginda yakin kalau Puteri Sakura benar-benar sudah keluar dari dunia sihir? Mungkin saja, kan Puteri masih ada di Konoha ini?"

Minato menggeleng pelan. "Kalau Puteri hanya keluar istana, pasti penjaga gerbang akan mengetahui. Kita juga sudah mengerahkan pengawal untuk mencari ke seluruh penjuru Konoha. Tapi, besar kemungkinan Puteri sudah kembali ke dunia manusia. Cara yang dilakukannya begitu rapi dan terencana. Menurutku ada seseorang dibalik ini semua."

Yamato menatap sang Raja dengan pandangan ragu. "Maksud Baginda... Tobi?"

"Aku tidak bisa langsung menjatuhkan tuduhan itu padanya. Siapapun bisa membawa Puteri melewati gerbang penghubung di ruang bawah tanah istana..." Minato mengelus pelipisnya, tampak berpikir keras. "Tapi yang jelas, kita harus membawa kembali Puteri ke istana."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memberitahu Tobi sekarang, Yang Mulia," ujar Yamato.

"Ya, aku serahkan padamu, Yamato. Sebaiknya kalian pergi bersama Neji juga. Itu akan lebih mempermudah untuk menemukan Puteri," sahut Minato.

"Baik, Yang Mulia," jawab Yamato dan Neji bersamaan.

Iris biru Minato pun beralih pada Kakashi. "Kakashi, kau cari tahu siapa dalang dibalik ini semua."

"Aku mengerti, Yang Mulia." Kakashi mengangguk.

BRAAK! SRAAK! DUAAR!

Tiba-tiba saja suara ledakan cukup besar terdengar. Semua yang ada di ruangan sang Raja terlonjak dan langsung siaga. Minato refleks berdiri dari singgasananya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" pekik Kushina panik.

Pintu ruangan sang Raja terbuka, memunculkan Tobi yang terseok di sisi pintu dengan berlumuran darah. Semua mata terbelalak. "Y-Yang Mulia...," bisiknya dengan suara lirih, menahan rasa sakit.

"Tobi!" seru Yamato terkejut. Ia pun segera berlari menuju penyihir dimensi itu dengan segera, diikuti oleh sang Baginda dan yang lainnya. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"P-penyusup... P-Pangeran..." Tobi berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya yang tampak tercekat. Namun hanya itu saja yang mampu diucapkannya sebelum ketidaksadaran membuat pandangannya menggelap dan tubuhnya terkulai.

Mata Minato melebar. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Tobi, namun kata 'penyusup' itu mampu membuatnya terusik. Tanpa berbicara apapun, Minato segera keluar dari ruangannya disusul Yamato, Neji dan Kushina, sementara Kakashi segera membopong Tobi yang tidak sadarkan diri.

Begitu keluar dari ruangan, kelimanya terperangah tak percaya saat melihat kekacauan di hadapan mereka. Beberapa pengawal tampak bergelimpangan di lantai koridor istana dengan luka di tubuh mereka. Sebagian dinding dan lantai istana hancur terkena serangan.

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Yamato yang menatap horror melihat hal itu.

"Penyusup!" bisik Minato. "Sial! Kenapa tidak terdeteksi? Dia berhasil menembus sihir pelindung istana tanpa merusak segelnya."

"Bagaimana mungkin? Segel sihir pelindung istana sekuat ini bisa ditembus? Siapa yang melakukannya?" Ratu Kushina menggigit bibir bawahnya geram.

Suara derap langkah bergema di koridor istana, membuat semua perhatian para penghuni istana yang kini berdiri terpaku teralih dan menatap ke depan dengan seksama. Mereka memicingkan mata dan memasang posisi siap siaga, tak sabar melihat siapa yang mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Pertahanan istana yang buruk... Aku jadi meragukan posisimu sebagai Raja Konoha. Sungguh mengecewakan," ucap sosok yang kini berdiri di hadapan Minato dan yang lainnya.

Kelopak mata Minato terbuka lebar melihat pria di depannya. Begitu pula Kushina; melotot tak percaya. Nada bicara yang tampak meremehkan itu, rambut berwarna oranye, lalu... yang menjadi ciri khas sang pria, iris mata spiral berwarna keunguan. Minato benar-benar terkejut dan untuk sesaat hanya bisa mematung. "Y-Yahiko...," ucapnya sedikit bergetar.

Yahiko menatap lurus Minato dengan ekspresi datar. "Lama tak jumpa... O-to-tou...," ucapnya dingin.

Yamato, Kakashi dan Neji terbelalak. Inilah sosok yang menghilang 20 tahun lalu dan hanya menjadi cerita istana yang memendam banyak misteri. Sosok yang tabu untuk dibicarakan dan lama tak terdengar kabarnya. Dan kini, mereka bisa melihat sosoknya secara langsung. Tiba-tiba saja tubuh mereka seakan membeku. Mereka merasakan tekanan sihir negatif yang sangat kuat. Sorot matanya yang tajam seakan menghipnotis. Bahkan sihir mata Neji yang memiliki kemampuan di atas rata-rata mungkin bukan apa-apa bila dibandingkan dengan mata milik Yahiko. Hanya dengan melihatnya saja sudah membuat tubuh gemetar karena tekanan kekuatan sihir yang besar.

Minato balas menatap Yahiko tajam. Ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka setelah 20 tahun tidak pernah bertemu. "Apa maumu, Yahiko? Kau menghancurkan istana dan melukai para pengawalku... Benar-benar lancang!"

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah, Minato. Tetap lemah. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada di dalam otak pria tua itu sampai memilihmu yang statusnya jelas-jelas di bawah diriku sebagai Raja Konoha."

"Jangan sekali-sekali kau menjelek-jelekkan Ayah!" seru Minato. Rahangnya terlihat mengeras karena marah. "Kau kembali... hanya ingin membuat kekacauan?"

Yahiko mendengus pelan. "Aku hanya ingin mengambil apa yang sudah seharusnya menjadi milikku. Pria tua itu tidak tahu arti sebuah keadilan. Mungkin... aku juga harus mengajarimu, Minato."

"Jangan macam-macam!" Tiba-tiba saja Yamato maju selangkah dari tempatnya. Jiwa pelindungnya muncul begitu saja begitu Yahiko melontarkan kalimat ancaman. Dari telapak tangannya muncul sebatang kayu besar lalu dengan cepat melilit tubuh Yahiko erat. Semua tampak terkejut dengan aksi spontan Yamato.

Yahiko menatap Yamato dengan ekspresi yang tidak berubah dari sebelumnya, tetap tenang. "Serangan sihir seperti ini sama sekali tidak berpengaruh padaku."

PRAAAKK!

Dengan mudahnya Yahiko menghancurkan lilitan kayu ditubuhnya sampai menjadi serpihan kecil. Mata Yamato membulat.

Belum sempat bereaksi, Yahiko merentangkan sebelah tangannya ke depan. Tanpa diduga, tiba-tiba saja tubuh Yamato tertarik ke arahnya dan detik selanjutnya, ia menghempaskannya ke dinding.

DUAAK!

"Uagh!" Yamato memekik, tubuhnya menabrak dinding istana sampai hancur.

"Yamato-taichou!" seru Neji dengan mata terbelalak. Ia lalu menatap Yahiko dengan pandangan tak percaya. 'Ia bahkan tidak menentuhnya seujung jaripun! Apa dia tipe penyihir jarak jauh?' batinnya sambil meneguk ludah.

PLEK! PLEK!

WUUUSHH!

Tanpa diduga, ribuan lembar kertas melesat cepat ke arah mereka. Namun kertas itu seketika berubah menjadi tajam sehingga melukai beberapa bagian tubuh.

"Apa ini?" Kushina mencoba mengintip dari balik perisai transparan yang beberapa saat berhasil diciptakan Minato. Matanya membulat saat melihat sosok wanita berambut biru gelap yang terbang dengan menggunakan sayap raksasa dari lembaran kertas.

Begitu perhatian mereka teralihkan, Yahiko kembali melancarkan sihirnya. Ia menarik Neji lalu mencekiknya dengan kuat sampai Neji kesulitan bernafas. Tubuhnya terasa melemas ketika sadar kekuatan sihirnya ternyata perlahan diserap Yahiko.

Melihat hal itu, Minato segera bergerak dan menciptakan sihir bola angin biru yang besar. Bola itu mengarah pada Yahiko, namun ditepis oleh perisai kertas Konan sehingga menciptakan ledakan besar.

Kakashi segera maju setelah meletakkan Tobi di sudut dinding, namun kertas sihir Konan lebih gesit. Kertas itu dalam sekejap telah menyelimuti Kakashi, membawanya ke alam bawah sadar.

Yahiko melepaskan cengkeramannya pada Neji begitu penyihir berambut hitam panjang itu sudah tidak berdaya. Tubuhnya memucat karena kekuatannya telah diambil. Kushina menatap horror lalu tanpa pikir panjang segera merapalkan sihirnya.

Matanya berkilat. Rambut merah panjangnya semakin memanjang, menciptakan helaian-helaian yang melesat tajam bagaikan hujan jarum. Beberapa helaiannya berhasil mengenai tubuh Yahiko dan Konan. "Jangan seenaknya di istana kami!" teriaknya geram.

Yahiko mendecih. "Itu tidak akan lama, karena setelah ini istana akan menjadi milik kami."

"Hentikan, Yahiko!" seru Minato seraya maju untuk kembali menyerang. Namun tiba-tiba saja gerakannya terhenti ketika sebuah pedang hampir saja menebasnya. Beruntung, Minato dengan cepat dapat mengelak.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa, Ototou..." Yahiko menyeringai.

Minato membeku dengan mata melebar. Kushina menganga melihat sosok di depannya.

"Na-Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Kushina.

"Tidak berani menyerang anakmu sendiri, eh, Minato?" tanya Yahiko.

Di hadapan mereka telah berdiri Naruto sambil memegang sebuah pedang dengan kedua tangannya yang bergetar. Kedua matanya tampak kosong, dan ekspresinya terlihat gelisah.

Minato menatap Yahiko tajam. "Kau... apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto?"

Yahiko kembali menyeringai. "Bukan apa-apa. Hanya mewujudkan keinginannya yang terdalam dan selama ini hanya bisa ia pendam."

"Omong kosong!" pekik Kushina.

"Kalian benar-benar tidak sadar dengan apa yang telah kalian lakukan pada anak kalian sendiri? Ternyata kau bukan saja Raja yang buruk, tapi juga ayah yang tidak bisa memahami perasaan anak. Kau tahu itu, Minato?"

Minato memicingkan mata. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Yahiko! Jadi berhenti membual!"

"Terserah. Sekarang, hadapilah kebencian anakmu atau kau menyerah..."

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

"IPPON!"

Sakura meringis ketika lawan berlatih judonya berhasil menjatuhkan dirinya dengan cukup mudah. Sang lawan sendiri sepertinya sedikit terkejut ketika ia berhasil mengalahkan Sakura. Namun di sisi lain merasa senang. Berikutnya mereka pun saling membungkukkan badan.

Sakura keluar dari dojo dengan handuk putih kecil melingkar di lehernya. Ia mendesah pelan. Merasa kecewa dengan kekalahannya barusan.

"Wah, wah, tidak biasanya sang jagoan judo sekolah kalah dengan mudah begitu," sindir Ino yang kini sudah berada di sampingnya. Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya dan mulai duduk di bench belakang dojo sekolah. Ia meneguk minumannya dengan cepat tanpa menghiraukan Ino.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kalau aku perhatikan, akhir-akhir ini kau aneh..." Kembali Ino mengorek informasi.

"Aneh apanya, Pig? Kau ini ada-ada saja..."

"Huh, jangan pura-pura! Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku, ya, kan? Kau jadi sering melamun sendiri kalau di kelas, tidak fokus saat pelajaran dan... sekarang kau dengan mudah dikalahkan. Aku tahu betul kalau judo adalah jiwamu, Sakura. Sejak kapan kau jadi terlihat tidak bersemangat begitu saat latihan, hah? Menurutku itu benar-benar aneh!"

"Hanya dikalahkan saja bukan hal yang aneh, Ino. Siapapun bisa menang dan kalah..."

"Tentu saja. Tapi dengan cara yang tidak wajar, itu sangatlah aneh!"

"Sudahlah, aku mau ganti baju dulu..." Sakura segera bergegas menuju ruang ganti, meninggalkan Ino yang merengut. Jujur, Sakura juga bingung. Entah kenapa pikirannya jadi tidak bisa fokus. Ia terus-terusan teringat pada pangeran blonde itu. Meskipun Sakura berusaha menepisnya, namun pikiran itu terus berkelebat dalam otaknya. Sampai-sampai Ino pun menyadarinya.

"Aargh! Kenapa kepikiran terus, sih! Payah!" gerutu Sakura. Ia pun melepas ikatan rambutnya dan sedikit terkejut ketika ikat rambutnya tiba-tiba saja putus. Sakura menatap ikat rambut itu dengan sedikit bingung. "Ck, padahal aku baru saja membelinya, masa sudah putus?"

Tanpa berpikir macam-macam, Sakura pun membuang ikat rambutnya begitu saja. Lantas, selesai ganti baju, ia segera keluar dengan membawa tasnya dan menghampiri Ino yang masih menunggu di bench. Seperti biasa, mereka akan pulang bersama.

"Ne, Sakura... gelangmu masih belum bisa lepas juga?" tanya Ino begitu mereka mulai berjalan menuju halte.

"Hn. Dan sekarang orangtuaku mulai merasa cemas karena perban ini terus menempel di tanganku. Mereka menyuruhku memeriksanya ke dokter. Padahal aku merasa beruntung karena Genma-sensei mengizinkanku untuk latihan judo. Aku jadi bingung, Ino... Aku tidak mungkin menutupinya terus."

"Hmm... Bagaimana, ya?" Ino menyentuh dagunya. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti itu gelang jenis apa."

Sakura terdiam sambil berjalan. Selama beberapa saat tidak ada percakapan, sampai kemudian Sakura memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Hei, Ino, aku ke rumahmu, ya? Aku beralasan kerja kelompok untuk menghindari ajakan orangtuaku untuk ke dokter."

"Heee?"

"Ya?" Sakura menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah, berharap Ino akan mengerti.

Sesaat kemudian Ino pun tersenyum. "Tidak masalah, Sakura! Kau bisa ke rumahku kapanpun."

Sakura balas tersenyum lalu merangkul sahabatnya itu. "Trims, Pig. Kau memang yang terbaik!"

Tawa kecil terdengar. Mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan sampai akhirnya tawa Sakura tiba-tiba saja terhenti. Ia melepas rangkulannya dan tampak terkesiap saat zamrudnya menatap sosok laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik yang berjalan tak jauh di depannya.

'Tidak mungkin... Naruto?'

"Sakura?" Ino terlihat bingung dengan ekspresi wajah Sakura. Ia seakan habis melihat hantu saja.

Sakura terpaku selama beberapa detik. Kepalanya dipenuhi banyak pikiran. Yang terpikir oleh Sakura saat itu hanyalah, ia harus meminta Naruto untuk melepaskan gelangnya dan... minta maaf... Mungkin.

"Naruto!" Akhirnya setelah beberapa detik terdiam Sakura mencoba mengejar si blonde sambil memanggil namanya di tengah ramai lalu lalang orang-orang di sana.

"Eh? Hei, Sakura!" seru Ino bingung. Ia mengerutkan kedua alisnya tidak mengerti. "Naruto? Siapa?"

**~Bersambung...~**

**A/N :** Holla, minna ini dia chapter 8. Maaf lagi-lagi telat. Naskah sudah ada tapi aku malas mengetiknya, hehe…

Kali ini tidak mau banyak komentar. Yang pasti aku nggak pede dengan chapter ini apalagi ada scene bertarungnya. aduh, susah, deh! Rasanya terlalu rush, ya? Kesannya juga loncat-loncat.=.= Argh! Sudahlah aku pasrah aja. Yang penting aku udah menuhin permintaan buat update. Hasilnya aku serahkan pada pembaca.

Maaf kalau ada kekurangan dan kesalahan, sungguh, aku cuma seorang amatiran yang masih harus banyak belajar. XP

Terima kasih atas waktunya untuk membaca chapter ini. Aku tunggu apresiasi dari kalian tentang chapter ini.

Ja ne^^

**Special thanks to:**

Amai Yuki, Namikaze Uchiha, Ai Tanaka, heryanilinda, Mistic Shadow, Lily Purple Lily, gui gui M.I.T, finestabc, fenti-chan, Lantana 'Chaori' Pinkblond, spinoff, Guest, AcaAzuka Yuri chan, mendokusai144, Lokkasena, and noviejack sevenfoldism.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sakura dan Kerajaan Sihir Konoha**

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Rinzu15

**Bab 9**

* * *

><p>"Naruto!" teriak Sakura. Ia mencoba menerobos tubuh-tubuh yang ada di depannya. Yang dipanggil tampaknya tidak mendengar seruan Sakura karena ia sama sekali tidak berhenti dan menoleh.<p>

"Naruto!" Sakura akhirnya berhasil menyusul dan menepuk bahu si pirang. Namun seketika itu juga mata Sakura membulat saat orang yang dipanggilnya menoleh ke arahnya. Laki-laki itu bukan Naruto. Ia memiliki iris mata berwarna cokelat dan menggunakan kacamata. Matanya pun sedikit sipit.

"Maaf, siapa, ya?" tanya laki-laki itu tampak bingung seraya membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"A-ah, gomen... Aku salah orang. Aku kira temanku." Sakura tersenyum kaku lalu membungkukkan badan.

Laki-laki itu pun hanya tersenyum. "Oh, begitu? Tidak apa-apa," sahutnya, lalu ia pun pergi.

Sakura menghela nafas. Memalukan, pikirnya. Karena otaknya hanya terfokus pada Pangeran Kuning itu ia sampai salah mengira orang.

"Sakura, kau mengejar siapa, sih?" tanya Ino yang kini sudah ada di samping Sakura.

"Bukan, Ino. Aku salah orang," jawab Sakura singkat.

Ino hanya mengernyit. "Lalu... siapa Naruto? Aku tidak pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya... Haa!" Tiba-tiba saja Ino menutup mulutnya tak percaya dan menatap sahabatnya dengan mata membulat.

"Apa, Pig?"

"Jangan-jangan... Jangan-jangan pacarmu, ya?" seru Ino kemudian. "Kau jahat! Kau tidak pernah cerita tentang ini padaku!"

"Haah? Bukan, Piiig! Kau ini asal saja!" dengus Sakura yang wajahnya sedikit merona malu.

"Lalu, siapa? Jangan bohong, deh!"

"Sudah kubilang bukan! Naruto itu..." Sakura menggantung kalimatnya. Ia berpikir bagaimana menjelaskannya pada Ino. Sahabatnya itu pasti tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang telah terjadi padanya.

Ino kemudian memajukan wajahnya mendekat pada Sakura dengan tatapan menanti; membuat Sakura makin bingung.

"Aww!" Tiba-tiba saja Sakura meringis ketika sesaat pergelangan tangannya yang dibalut perban terasa sakit. Ia mengibas-ngibaskannya pelan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ino.

"Entahlah. Tanganku seperti ada yang menusuk, rasanya agak panas."

Alis Ino tampak mengerut. "Ayo kita periksa!"

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Sesampainya di rumah Ino, kedua gadis itu duduk di tepian tempat tidur Ino setelah gadis pirang itu selesai meletakkan dua gelas jeruk hangat dan beberapa camilan. Sakura sudah sering main ke rumah Ino, jadi ia tidak merasa sungkan lagi. Bahkan Sakura juga akrab dengan ibunya Ino. Beberapa kali Sakura akan membantu sahabatnya itu menjaga toko bunga yang ada di lantai bawah rumah saat sedang libur sekolah atau saat senggang.

Perlahan, Sakura membuka balutan perban tangannya. Tebakan Sakura hanya mengarah pada serangga yang mungkin telah menggigit tangannya. Rasa panasnya seperti disengat lebah dan berdenyut-denyut.

"Ya ampun, Sakura..." Ino memekik pelan saat melihat pergelangan tangan Sakura yang memerah begitu perbannya dibuka.

"Apa yang terjadi?" ucap Sakura seraya membolak-balikkan tangannya dan mengamatinya dengan seksama. Ia tidak menemukan bekas gigitan apapun di sana.

"Apa mungkin infeksi?" tanya Ino.

"Infeksi? Tapi aku kan tidak terluka..."

Seketika itu bayangan Naruto tiba-tiba saja melintas dalam pikiran Sakura. Gadis itu terdiam dengan mata yang sedikit melebar. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Ino..."

Suara pelan Sakura mengalihkan perhatian Ino. Ia menatap sahabatnya itu.

"Kalau aku ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi... Apa kau akan percaya?" tanya Sakura dengan tatapan serius.

Ino hanya memandang Sakura penuh tanya. Kedua alisnya hampir bertaut.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Suara pintu besi penjara istana menutup dengan suara keras. Selanjutnya kunci pun terpasang begitu kedua orang tahanan itu terkurung di dalamnya dengan kedua tangan terikat di depan.

Minato menatap penuh sesal pada tanah yang dipijaknya. Ia adalah Raja Konoha dan sekaligus penyihir tingkat atas yang seharusnya melindungi rakyatnya. Namun apa yang terjadi sekarang? Ia dan isterinya malah menjadi penghuni penjara istana setelah sang kakak mengambil alih istana dengan menggunakan Naruto.

Kekuatan sihir Minato dan Kushina diserap oleh Yahiko, sehingga tubuh mereka kini terasa lemas dan tidak berdaya. Tak hanya itu, semua pengawal istana telah disihir oleh Yahiko agar patuh padanya. Sekarang keadaan istana telah berbalik sepenuhnya.

"Sekarang saatnya kau merasakan penderitaan yang selama ini aku alami, Minato," gumam Yahiko dingin. "Istana ini sekarang milikku, sampai selamanya."

Angin senja menggerakkan rambut oranye milik Yahiko. Ia menatap lurus pemandangan dari jendela ruangan singgasana raja dengan ditemani Konan di sampingnya. Guratan kerasnya hidup tampak terlukis di wajahnya yang tampak lelah.

Minato menyesal dan merutuk dalam hati. Jemarinya terkepal erat menahan perasaannya. Namun, walaupun marah, Minato mencoba untuk tidak terbawa emosi. Ia yakin pasti ada jalan untuk menyelamatkan semuanya.

"Maafkan aku, Kushina...," gumamnya pelan.

Kushina menatap suaminya lalu menggeleng. "Yahiko menggunakan cara licik. Kita belum kalah, Baginda. Kita pasti bisa mengambil kembali istana."

"Yahiko sudah termakan kegelapan. Aku tidak tahu apa saja yang telah dilakukannya untuk mendapatkan kekuatan sihir terlarang tingkat tinggi seperti Mata Dewa yang digunakannya. Aku yakin tidak mudah untuk mendapatkan level sihir setinggi itu..."

"Aku juga tidak menyangka dia akan kembali..."

"Ya. Aku harap dia tidak berbuat macam-macam pada Naruto sampai kekuatan sihirku pulih..."

Kushina mengangguk pelan.

Sementara itu, di sebuah sudut ruangan, seorang gadis tampak keluar dari timbunan pasir yang menyelimutinya. Ia terbatuk-batuk dan merangkak dengan tubuh penuh luka. Dengan tertatih, gadis itu mulai berjalan hati-hati. Ia masih waspada dengan keadaan istana yang mengalami kekacauan. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat dan mengerikan. Ia menyaksikan sendiri dari balik reruntuhan tembok peristiwa yang terjadi pada sang Pangeran, Raja dan Ratu juga para tangan kanan kepercayaan Raja. Orang itu, membuatnya bergetar ketakutan.

Ditengah koridor istana yang penuh dengan puing-puing tembok, gadis itu terus menyeret kakinya dengan susah payah. Jantungnya memburu ditengah rasa sakit yang dirasakan tubuhnya. Ia takut kalau sampai laki-laki berambut oranye itu sampai melihatnya. Maka ia pun bergegas memaksa kakinya yang penuh luka untuk terus berjalan menuju ruang bawah tanah istana.

Ini mungkin adalah usaha terakhirnya. Walau kemungkinannya kecil, namun tidak ada lagi jalan selain mencobanya.

Tak lama kemudian, gadis itu akhirnya sampai ke tempat yang dituju. Kakinya mulai terasa mati rasa, namun ia berusaha untuk tetap bergerak menuju simbol spiral raksasa yang ada di hadapannya. Dengan nafas terengah, ia mulai merentangkan kedua tangannya dan mengumpulkan semua kekuatan sihirnya. Perlahan, angin mulai berputar disekelilingnya bersamaan dengan bersinarnya simbol spiral yang ia pijak. "Gerbang Cahaya Dimensi... Terbukalah!"

Muncullah pintu penghubung yang perlahan membuka dan menampakkan cahaya putihnya yang terang. Gadis itu segera masuk ke dalamnya tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi. Detik berikutnya, pintu pun menghilang dan keadaan kembali sunyi.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

"A-apa? Jadi kau pergi kau pergi ke dunia sihir dan... dan... dijodohkan dengan Pangeran bernama Naruto? Lalu, gelang ini benar-benar gelang ajaib?" seru Ino tak percaya.

"Ya, mereka bilang ini adalah gelang sihir. Akulah orang yang terpilih sebagai calon pengantin Pangeran karena aku pernah menolongnya. Argh, kau tidak akan mengerti bagaimana keadaan di sana!" Sakura mengacak rambutnya pelan. "Semuanya... membuatku heran, takjub, bingung..."

"Entahlah, Sakura... Bagiku ini seperti cerita dongeng, kau tahu? Penyihir dan sebagainya..."

Sakura mendesah pelan. "Yah, sudah kubilang kau pasti tidak akan percaya. Memang..."

"Tapi... kalau kau memang benar-benar mengalaminya, aku rasa aku bisa percaya." Ino menepuk pundak Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil. "Kau sudah menjadi sahabatku sekian lama, dan aku tahu dirimu, Sakura. Kau bukan tipe orang yang suka membual dan berbohong. Jadi, meskipun ini sungguh membingungkan, aku percaya padamu. Aku rasa... gelang itu juga bisa menjadi salah satu bukti."

"Ino..." Sakura memeluk sahabatnya itu; terharu. "Terima kasih. Kau memang yang terbaik!"

Ino tersenyum dan balas memeluk Sakura.

"Lalu... apa kekuatan sihirmu? Mungkin kau bisa menunjukkannya padaku," tanya Ino setelah melepas pelukannya.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Heee?"

"Selama aku memakai gelang ini, aku tidak pernah mengeluarkan sihir apapun. Pernah suatu kali aku mencobanya pada sapu, maksudku, sih siapa tahu aku bisa terbang gitu seperti penyihir-penyihir dalam dongeng, tapi nyatanya tidak terjadi apa-apa. Mungkin memang perlu triknya. Aku juga sempat berpikir kalau mungkin Raja berbohong tentang gelang ajaib ini, entahlah..."

"Hmm..." Ino mengangguk kecil. "Tapi pasti keren, ya kalau memang kau bisa menggunakan kekuatan sihir. Pasti tidak akan ada yang berani macam-macam padamu, hehe..."

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya seraya terkekeh kecil.

"Terus... Naruto itu seperti apa? Pasti tampan, ya? Pangeran, kan biasanya tampan dan gagah. Kau pasti langsung jatuh cinta, benar, kan? Kyaaa... aku iri padamu, Sakura! Aku jadi ingin lihat!"

"Umm... Tidak juga."

"Hah?"

"Menurutku Naruto jauh dari kesan gagah. Kalau dibilang tampan juga... Mungkin lebih tepat kalau dibilang manis."

"Apa? Manis, kan biasanya untuk cewek, kau ini bagaimana, Sakura!"

"Memang begitu, kok! Dia itu Pangeran yang manja, agak sombong dan menyebalkan. Kau tahu, masa dia langsung merengek dan berteriak seperti anak kecil gara-gara pipinya terluka sedikit!"

"Masa, sih? Ya ampun..."

"Tapi..." Pandangan Sakura terlihat menerawang sesaat.

"Tapi?"

"Kurasa dia kesepian. Seperti menahan beban... Masa depannya selalu diatur oleh orangtuanya. Dia tidak bisa menentukan pilihan hidupnya sendiri."

Ino cukup terdiam mendengarnya. Ia bisa melihat raut wajah Sakura yang terlihat sedih. "Kasihan juga, ya?" gumamnya pelan.

Kedua jarum jam dinding di kamar Ino terus bergerak melewati angka demi angkanya hingga tidak terasa hari sudah mulai senja. Cahaya matahari yang berwarna oranye menembus jendela kamar si gadis pirang, tenggelam menuju ufuk barat.

Selama itu pula Sakura menceritakan semuanya pada Ino. Sakura tidak tahu harus pada siapa lagi ia menceritakan pengalaman anehnya selain pada Ino. Walaupun tidak memberi solusi apapun, namun Sakura cukup lega telah menceritakan semuanya. Setidaknya, ia tidak perlu memendamnya sendiri.

Setelah berbincang banyak, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Ino tampak melambaikan tangannya begitu Sakura mulai berjalan ke luar rumah yang merangkap kios bunga tersebut. Di belakangnya terlihat ibu Ino yang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Sakura balas tersenyum dan mulai berjalan menjauhi rumah sahabatnya.

Sesaat, Sakura memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang sudah kembali ditutupi perban. Rasa panas itu masih menjalari pergelangan tangannya.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mendongak menatap langit yang menggelap dan mulai terlihat beberapa titik yang bersinar. Dahinya mengerut.

"Perasaanku tidak enak...," batinnya seraya meremas pergelangan tangannya. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Suasana rumah mulai sepi. Kizashi, yang biasanya tidur paling larut, kini sudah beranjak ke alam mimpi sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Sementara di kamarnya, Sakura sendiri masih belum bisa terlelap di waktu yang hampir menginjak tengah malam. Rasa panas yang disebabkan oleh gelang yang terpasang di tangannya kini mulai menjadi. Padahal sejak sore tadi, ia tidak begitu menghiraukannya, tapi sekarang rasanya malah seperti dibakar.

Karena merasa tidak tahan, Sakura kemudian bangkit dan turun menuju dapur untuk mengambil es batu. Dimasukkannya es batu itu ke dalam ember kecil dan menambahkannya air sampai nyaris penuh. Ia pun lalu merendamkan tangannya ke dalam ember. Terasa lumayan nyaman.

Namun, belum lama Sakura menikmati kegiatannya, tiba-tiba saja ia tersentak kaget ketika terdengar suara berisik dari arah pintu dapur yang menghubungkan ke halaman belakang. Sakura terdiam sebentar dan memastikan pendengarannya kembali. Lagi, suara itu terdengar dan semakin mendekat. Penasaran, Sakura pun mengangkat tangannya lalu menggapai sebuah teplon untuk berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau ada pencuri yang sedang mengendap-endap.

Sakura melangkah tanpa suara mendekati pintu dapur yang memiliki jendela kecil dibagian atasnya. Begitu Sakura menyingkapkan sedikit tirainya...

BRAAKK!

Seseorang menabrak pintunya, membuat Sakura terlompat dari tempatnya dan terdiam dengan jantung berdebar. Beberapa menit Sakura menunggu, namun suara itu tidak terdengar lagi. Akhirnya Sakura kembali menyingkapkan tirainya untuk memastikan. Kali ini matanya membulat saat melihat ada sesosok gadis berambut cokelat terkulai di atas lantai halaman dengan sisi tubuh yang bersandar pada pintu dapur. Sakura tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena gadis itu meringkuk dengan rambut yang jatuh menutupi wajahnya. Sakura cukup takut, tapi ia sepertinya mengenali gadis itu. Pakaian yang dipakainya tidak asing lagi.

"T-Tuan Puteri... Tuan Puteri Sakura, tolong..." Suara lirih gadis itu terdengar. Sakura tercengang saat menyadari suara yang dikenalnya. Maka cepat-cepat Sakura membuka pintu dan mendapati sang pelayan kerajaan yang terluka.

"Matsuri!" seru Sakura seraya membantu Matsuri untuk berdiri. "K-kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Tuan Puteri, s-sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi di istana..."

Mata Sakura terbuka lebar. Ternyata perasaannya memang tidak salah. Sekarang terbukti kalau memang ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Mungkin rasa panas yang ditimbulkan oleh gelang di tangannya juga adalah suatu tanda.

"Kita bicarakan sambil aku mengobati lukamu, Matsuri," sahut Sakura yang segera membopng Matsuri menuju kamarnya. Sebenarnya Sakura ingin membawa Matsuri ke rumah sakit, tapi tidak mungkin dirinya membopong Matsuri ke jalanan tengah malam begini, jadi Sakura hanya bisa merawat sebisanya. Untunglah, sepertinya Matsuri tidak sampai terluka parah.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan Puteri. Saya tidak seharusnya merepotkan Tuan Puteri dan datang kemari. Hanya saja, saya tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus saya lakukan...," ujar Matsuri dengan pandangan mata yang tampak meredup.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya saat ini, yang penting luka ini tidak sampai kena bagian vitalmu karena aku tidak bisa membawamu ke rumah sakit saat ini."

"Tidak apa-apa, Tuan Puteri. Saya hanya terkena luka luar saja karena saya sempat melindungi tubuh saya dengan perisai pasir."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Setibanya di kamar Sakura, Matsuri segera dibaringkan di atas tempat tidur Sakura ―setelah sempat menolak dan bersikeras untuk berbaring di lantai karena Matsuri merasa dirinya tidak seharusnya menggunakan tempat tidur 'Tuan Puteri-nya'. Sakura segera mengambil kotak P3K dan mulai mengobati luka Matsuri.

Beberapa menit hanya sunyi yang terjadi di kamar itu, sampai kemudian Sakura terkejut ketika melihat sebulir air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Matsuri. Gadis itu menangis pelan.

"Matsuri?"

"Maaf, Tuan Puteri. Tidak seharusnya saya bersikap seperti ini," ucap Matsuri seraya mengusap air matanya. "Saya tidak bisa menahannya..."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Istana... tiba-tiba diserang penyusup. Dia menyerang semua orang di dalam istana dan membuat beberapa bagian istana hancur. Dia penyihir tingkat atas yang mempunyai kemampuan sihir dengan mengendalikan seseorang. Semua terluka, bahkan... bahkan sampai Raja dan Ratu menjadi tahanan penjara..."

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Dia memperdaya Pangeran. Raja dan Ratu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena tidak mungkin Yang Mulia menyerang Pangeran. Akhirnya Raja dan Ratu disekap di penjara istana dan kekuatan sihirnya dihisap penyusup itu."

"Pangeran diperdaya?"

"Benar, Tuan Puteri. Pangeran kehilangan kesadarannya dan bertindak sesuai perintah penyusup itu."

"Siapa? Siapa yang melakukannya?"

"Dia... Namikaze Yahiko. Kakak Baginda Raja Minato yang selama 20 tahun menghilang."

"A-apa?" Sakura terbelalak. "Namikaze Yahiko?"

Ingatan Sakura kembali ke saat ia tengah berada di ruangan Shizune. Saat ia menemukan buku kuno Silsilah Kerajaan Konoha. Sakura masih ingat nama itu. Nama keluarga yang sama dengan Raja Minato, hanya saja tidak memiliki keterangan apapun. Laki-laki berambut oranye yang mirip dengan Raja.

Kali ini dua pertanyaan Sakura terjawab: kenapa pria itu mempunyai wajah dan nama belakang yang sama. Karena ternyata pria itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah saudara laki-lakinya. Sakura terkejut mendengarnya.

"J-jadi, Namikaze Yahiko itu adalah kakak Raja Minato? Lalu kenapa dia menyerang istana?"

"Yahiko-sama tidak terima kalau Raja Minato yang notabene adalah adiknya menjadi Raja Konoha. Dulu Ayahanda Yang Mulia lebih memilih Raja Minato sebagai Raja Konoha berikutnya dibanding Yahiko-sama. Tetua Jiraiya melihat suatu kekuatan gelap dalam diri Yahiko-sama yang dikhawatirkan akan membahayakan istana dan rakyat Konoha. Karena itulah Yang Mulia memilih Baginda Minato. Namun keputusan itu membuat Yahiko-sama geram dan beberapa kali mencoba melakukan usaha pembunuhan pada Raja Minato. Gara-gara itu Yahiko-sama diusir dari istana dan tak pernah terdengar lagi kabarnya selama 20 tahun."

"Karena itu Yahiko dendam pada ayahnya dan iri pada Raja Minato?"

"Benar, Tuan Puteri. Selama 20 tahun itu Yahiko-sama menyimpan dendam dan sekarang dia kembali untuk merebut istana dengan memanfaatkan Pangeran."

Sakura tertegun dengan bibir terkatup rapat. Ia baru tahu kalau masa lalu Konoha ternyata memiliki konflik serius. Mungkin saat itu sang ayah memiliki pilihan yang sulit. Di satu sisi ia tidak ingin terlihat seperti pilih kasih, namun di sisi lain, ia juga tidak ingin mengorbankan masa depan istana.

Tiba-tiba saja Matsuri bangkit dari tempat tidur saat Sakura selesai mengobatinya. Ia berlutut di depan Sakura, membuat gadis beriris hijau itu tercengang.

"Maafkan kelancangan saya, Tuan Puteri. Tapi saya mohon, tolonglah Pangeran, Raja dan Ratu. Saya yakin saat ini hanya Tuan Puteri yang bisa menyelamatkan istana."

"T-tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak punya kekuatan sihir seperti kalian!"

"Itu tidak benar, Tuan Puteri. Gelang yang Puteri pakai itu bisa memberi kekuatan besar, bahkan sanggup untuk mengalahkan sihir terkuat Yahiko-sama sekalipun."

Sakura tertunduk. "Tapi... kau tahu sendiri, kan kalau aku tidak bisa menggunakannya..."

Matsuri terdiam sesaat, tampak berpikir. Detik selanjutnya ia menatap sang Puteri. "Gelang itu akan berfungsi jika Tuan Puteri memiliki keyakinan kuat," ucapnya.

'Keyakinan kuat...,' ulang Sakura dalam hati.

"Sejak kecil... Pangeran Naruto selalu tidak diberikan pilihan. Pangeran menjalani kehidupan sesuai peraturan istana, termasuk juga menikah. Tapi... tapi baru kali ini saya melihat Pangeran memilih pilihannya sendiri..."

Kedua alis Sakura berkerut. Ia menanti kalimat yang selanjutnya akan keluar dari mulut Matsuri.

Gadis maid itu mendongak menatap Sakura. "...yaitu, saat Pangeran memutuskan untuk membawa Puteri pulang... Meskipun tahu resikonya sangat besar."

Mata Sakura kembali membulat. Matsuri mengetahuinya?

"Saya tahu kalau Pangeran yang melakukan hal terlarang itu. Gerak-gerik Pangeran yang menjawabnya. Saat kabar Puteri menghilang, Pangeran yang biasanya akan ikut memarahi, kali itu hanya diam dan berwajah tenang. Saya tahu... kalau di dalam hatinya Pangeran sangat peduli pada Tuan Puteri karena itulah Pangeran menginginkan Puteri bebas dan menjalani kehidupan Tuan Puteri yang sebenarnya." Matsuri terisak pelan. "Tapi sekarang... keinginan terpendam Pangeran justru dimanfaatkan oleh Yahiko-sama untuk melakukan pemberontakan. Tanpa disadari Yang Mulia Raja, sesungguhnya Pangeran Naruto-lah yang selalu menjadi korban. Mungkin... mungkin Tuan Puteri juga menyadarinya, bukan?"

Sakura tertegun. Yang dikatakan Matsuri memang benar. Bahkan Naruto sendiri pun mengakui kalau dirinya adalah boneka kerajaan. Mungkin Naruto memang tidak memiliki pilihan, tapi walau bagaimanapun semua orang berhak untuk bahagia, sekecil apapun itu.

_"Aku mungkin memang hanya akan jadi boneka kerajaan..."_

_"Aku ditolak Hotaru dan bahkan manusia biasa sepertimu. Mungkin hanya akan terus seperti itu..."_

_"Tapi aku sudah berjanji akan mengembalikanmu. Dan itu adalah keinginanku sendiri."_

_"Maaf... sudah melibatkanmu dalam masalah ini, Sakura-chan..."_

Tangan Sakura mengepal. Kalimat-kalimat Naruto terekam kembali dalam memorinya. Kalau memang Sakura bisa melakukan sesuatu dan menolong Naruto, juga orang-orang istana, dirinya tidak keberatan. Masalah awalnya dengan kerajaan mungkin bisa ia kesampingkan dulu. Meskipun ia sedikit enggan untuk kembali lagi ke istana, tapi kali ini Sakura tidak punya pilihan. Bahkan sampai Matsuri pun mempercayakan hal ini padanya.

Sedikit saja, Sakura ingin memberi kebahagiaan untuk Naruto.

"Aku akan pergi, Matsuri. Bawa aku kembali ke istana." Mata Sakura berkilat penuh keyakinan. Matsuri mendongak tak percaya sebelum kemudian menunduk dengan senyum haru.

"Terima kasih... Terima kasih banyak, Tuan Puteri."

**~Bersambung...~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Baru-baru ini aku nonton anime series judulnya La Storia de la Arcana Famiglia. Dan kalian tahu? Dua cowok di film itu (namanya Liberta dan Nova) mirip banget sama Naruto dan Sasuke, aslinya! (Dari warna rambut sampe sifatnya.) Dan aku jadi ngefans banget sama Liberta, kyaa… keren #Ok, abaikan curcol XP

Yosh, makasih yang udah sabar nunggu update-an dan nyempetin waktunya buat baca dan review chapter kali ini. Maaf kalo banyak kekurangan dan kesalahan. Chapter berikutnya adalah misi penyelamataaan!^o^9

**Special thanks to:**

mendokusai144, Natsuya32, , heryanilinda, LylaAkariN, Guest, Ltn. Ryou Misaki, Amai Yuki, Lily Purple Lily, Ai Tanaka, Finestabc, Nandazure, silent reader dan semua yang udah nge-fave dan follow.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sakura dan Kerajaan Sihir Konoha**

**Bab 10**

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Sakura kembali ke istana Konoha. Malam itu, ketika Matsuri menceritakan semuanya, Sakura langsung bergegas dan meminta Matsuri untuk membawanya kembali ke istana. Dan kini, dua gadis itu dalam sekejap telah berada di ruang bawah tanah istana.

Sesaat, Sakura jadi teringat saat terakhir kali Naruto membawanya ke sini. Perlahan, ia tersenyum kecut. Sakura tidak menyangka dirinya akhirnya kembali lagi ke tempat ini, setelah susah payah mencoba keluar.

Mungkin Sakura menyia-nyiakan usaha Naruto yang telah mengembalikan dirinya ke dunia asalnya, namun Sakura tidak peduli. Yang penting saat ini, ia harus menyadarkan kembali sang pangeran dan membebaskan Raja dan Ratu. Setidaknya, ia akan mencoba mengusahakan apapun yang ia bisa, meskipun ia juga ragu.

Sesungguhnya ini sama sekali bukanlah tanggung jawabnya. Sakura tidak tahu apapun tentang kekuatan sihir dan semacamnya. Ia juga tidak yakin bagaimana melawan Yahiko nanti. Bisa dibilang, Sakura hanya percaya dengan kata-kata Matsuri. Ia yakin Matsuri tidak mungkin asal bicara, karena masalah ini bukan main-main. Kalau sial, mungkin nyawa Sakura yang jadi taruhannya. Tapi disisi lain, Sakura sendiri penasaran dengan kekuatan gelang di tangannya.

Matsuri membaringkan diri di sudut ruang bawah tanah karena ia belum pulih dari lukanya. Sakura sempat menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat saja di rumahnya, namun Matsuri menolak. Sebenarnya, Matsuri tidak ingin pergi dari sisi Sakura. Bagaimanapun, dirinya adalah maid yang melayani gadis merah muda itu. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada tuan putrinya itu, Matsuri tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Namun apa daya, kondisi tubuhnya tidak memungkinkan dirinya untuk sekedar berjalan. Tubuhnya terasa sakit. Karena itulah Sakura memaksanya untuk berbaring, yang akhirnya dituruti juga oleh Matsuri setelah susah payah memberitahunya.

Matsuri kemudian menggunakan sihir pasirnya untuk menutupi diri, kalau-kalau sampai ketahuan oleh Yahiko.

"Tuan Putri, saya sungguh tidak berguna. Disaat seperti ini tidak bisa melindungi Tuan Putri…"

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, Matsuri. Kau sedang terluka, jadi berhenti mencela dirimu. Bagiku… kau bukanlah seorang pelayan. Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai temanku. Kau selalu membantu dan menghiburku. Kau gadis yang setia pada tugasmu, aku… benar-benar salut padamu."

"T-Tuan Putri…" Mata Matsuri terlihat mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku akan berusaha menemukan Naruto," ucap Sakura seraya menepuk pundak Matsuri dengan sebuah senyum.

Matsuri menggenggam tangan Sakura yang berada di pundaknya. "Berhati-hatilah, Tuan Putri. Kembalilah dengan selamat."

Sakura mengangguk. Ia lalu segera bergegas meninggalkan ruang bawah tanah dengan langkah cepat.

Keadaan istana tampak sunyi dan terasa dingin. Sakura berjalan tanpa suara menyusuri lorong dengan penuh waspada. Ia bisa merasakan perbedaan kekuatan yang terasa melingkupi istana. Istana kali ini terasa begitu mencekam dan tidak nyaman. Berbeda ketika saat pertama kali ia kemari. Meskipun sama-sama terasa kaku, namun dulu masih sedikit terasa bersahabat.

"Astaga…" Sakura terpekik pelan saat melihat apa yang terjadi pada bagian dalam istana. Puing-puing yang masih berhamburan dan dinding-dinding istana yang hancur akibat pertarungan.

"Sehebat apa Yahiko?" bisiknya pada diri sendiri. Ada sedikit rasa takut dalam diri Sakura setelah melihat pemandangan itu. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan orang-orang istana lainnya.

Tak ingin membuang waktu, Sakura kembali berlari kecil menyusuri lorong istana. Tujuannya hanya satu: Kamar Naruto. Sakura hanya berharap kalau pangeran itu ada disana dan tidak sampai menyerangnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, gadis itu sampai di kamar Naruto. Pintunya tampak terbuka sedikit, menampilkan cahaya lampu berwarna putih. Jantung Sakura berdebar kencang. Ia melihat kanan-kirinya.

Tak ada siapapun.

Kakinya mulai bergerak mendekati pintu, lantas mengintip sebentar. Setelah melihat sebuah siluet rambut kuning ―yang diyakini Sakura sebagai Naruto, ia pun segera masuk ke kamar yang penuh bermacam-macam benda itu.

"Naruto!" seru Sakura seraya berlari menghampirinya.

Naruto tampak tak mendengar seruan Sakura. Ia hanya duduk di tepian tempat tidurnya dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Naruto…" panggil Sakura sekali lagi. Ia kini sudah berada dihadapan sang Pangeran, namun yang dipanggil sama sekali tidak mendongak.

Sakura mengernyit. Perlahan, ia berjongkok dan menatap wajah Naruto. Ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat ekspresi dingin Naruto. Pandangan matanya tampak kosong, entah memandang kemana. Tubuhnya memang ada disana, namun jiwanya seperti menghilang, layaknya tubuh tanpa nyawa.

"Naruto, sadarlah! Kau dengar aku?" Sakura mulai mengguncang bahu Naruto. "Naruto, ini aku, Sakura. Kumohon, sadarlah!"

Dengan pelan, kepala Naruto mulai mendongak sedikit. "Sakura?" tanyanya pelan.

"Iya! Kau ingat?"

"Kenapa kau kembali lagi kemari? Bukankah kau tidak ingin berada disini?" tanya Naruto lagi, masih dengan ekspresi datar. Suaranya terdengar setengah berbisik.

Sakura tampak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto sesaat. Ia sedikit bersyukur, ternyata ingatan Naruto tidak ikut hilang.

"A-aku tahu. Tapi aku kemari untuk menolongmu. Kau tahu? Istana sedang diambil alih oleh Yahiko! Ayah dan ibumu… mereka ditahan di penjara istana. Kita harus segera menolong mereka!"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Mereka tidak peduli padaku. Mereka hanya menganggapku sebagai alat."

"Itu tidak benar! Kedua orangtuamu sayang padamu. Kau adalah pangeran. Istana ini juga adalah tanggung jawabmu! Kau tidak boleh membiarkannya direbut dengan cara licik seperti ini!"

"Tidak ada yang mengerti apa yang aku inginkan. Mereka hanya menggunakanku untuk kepentingan istana. Kalaupun aku mati, mereka tidak akan peduli…"

Mata Sakura membulat. "Kau… tidak boleh bicara seperti itu… Itu sama sekali tidak benar!" Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia kemudian meraih tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya erat. Sepertinya ia bisa mengerti perasaan kesepian Naruto.

"Orangtuamu menyayangimu, Naruto. Hanya saja… mungkin cara mereka salah. Mereka memiliki tanggung jawab yang besar pada istana. Harus berusaha untuk keberlangsungan istana dan rakyat Konoha. Kau sebagai penerusnya… mereka harus benar-benar mempersiapkanmu, disaat tidak ada pilihan sekalipun. Mungkin… karena tuntutan itu, orangtuamu melupakan salah satu arti keberadaanmu yang sesungguhnya, yaitu hubungan orangtua dan anak."

Naruto hanya diam dan tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Sakura mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Naruto.

"Dan lagi… kalau kau bilang aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini, kurasa kau salah, Naruto…" Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap pada mata Naruto yang redup. Ia kemudian bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya menjadi membungkuk untuk menyentuh kedua pipi sang pangeran, lalu mengusapnya lembut. Tanpa ragu lagi, Sakura menjulurkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk Naruto.

"…bukankah… aku calon istrimu, Pangeran?" bisik Sakura di telinga Naruto.

Tiba-tiba saja mata Naruto membelalak. Iris birunya mulai kembali menampakkan warna cerahnya. Jiwanya seakan-akan baru saja kembali ke raganya.

"Sa-Sakura…" panggilnya lirih.

"Naruto!" Sakura melepas pelukannya dan wajahnya berubah lega saat melihat Naruto telah kembali. "Kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah!" Ia kembali memeluk Naruto. Sang Pangeran terlihat merona sebelum kemudian balas memeluk Sakura.

"Kau ini memang gadis bodoh… Padahal sudah kubilang jangan kembali. Dasar keras kepala…" canda Naruto seraya mengeratkan pelukannya. Sejujurnya ia sangat senang Sakura kembali. Baru kali ini dirinya merasakan perasaan hangat saat memeluk Sakura. Jantungnya terasa berdebar lebih cepat dan ia tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan ini.

"Maaf, Naruto, kurasa gadis bodoh dan keras kepala ini tidak bisa membiarkan pangerannya sendirian… Tidak lagi." Sakura tersenyum lembut.

Naruto tampak membulat menatap Sakura tanpa berkedip selama beberapa detik. Kali ini ia melihat senyum lembut itu lagi. Senyum yang sama saat gadis dihadapannya ini menolongnya dulu ketika ia berwujud rubah. Senyum yang membuat wajah gadis itu semakin cantik di mata Naruto.

"Keh, tidak. Akulah sebenarnya yang lebih bodoh dan paling keras kepala…" Naruto terkekeh kecil.

"Sakura-chan…"

Tanpa diduga, Naruto tiba-tiba saja meraih kedua pipi Sakura lalu mencium bibirnya. Sakura terkejut dengan mata membelalak, jantungnya serasa menggila. Ini adalah ciuman pertama bagi keduanya. Beberapa detik kemudian, perlahan Sakura pun mulai membalas ciuman Naruto, meskipun terlihat masih malu-malu.

Tanpa disadari keduanya, gelang Sakura berpendar, menampakkan sinar kehijauan seperti permata zamrud.

"Kita selamatkan ayah dan ibu, Sakura-chan…" ucap Naruto setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Wajahnya terlihat merah padam, begitu juga dengan Sakura yang masih berusaha mengumpulkan oksigen.

"Um." Sakura mengangguk.

Naruto kemudian bangkit lalu meraih pedangnya dan menggenggam tangan Sakura untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

"Yahiko…" batinnya geram.

::

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Mereka berdua berlari melewati lorong-lorong istana untuk menuju penjara yang terletak di menara istana. Beberapa pengawal yang melintas sempat menyerang keduanya, namun Naruto berhasil memukul tengkuk mereka menggunakan pedang yang masih berada dalam sarungnya. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak ingin sampai membunuh para pengawal itu, karena Naruto tahu mereka tengah berada dalam kendali Yahiko dan sama sekali tidak sadar dengan apa yang mereka lakukan.

Seratus anak tangga melingkar terbentang dihadapan mereka. Sakura sedikit terkejut. Baru kali ini ia menuju bagian menara istana yang tak kalah luasnya. Dan melihat anak tangga itu membuatnya agak bergidik.

Naruto dan Sakura segera menaiki anak tangga itu satu-persatu. Namun baru beberapa puluh anak tangga, tiba-tiba saja selembar kertas berbentuk pesawat melintas tepat di depan wajah Naruto lalu menancap di dinding. Naruto terbelalak dan mendadak menghentikan langkahnya. Dan…

BLAAARRR!

Kertas itu meledak dan menghancurkan dinding juga beberapa anak tangga. Sakura dan Naruto tersungkur jatuh ke belakang.

"Sayang sekali, meleset."

Naruto dan Sakura menoleh ke arah suara dan mendapati Konan melayang di udara menggunakan sayap kertasnya.

Sakura yang baru pertama kali melihat Konan tampak tercengang. Ia tak percaya ada penyihir yang seperti ini juga. Dan kalau saja keadaan ini tidak bukan situasi yang berbahaya, Sakura akan mengakui secara gamblang, kalau Konan sangat keren.

"Kau…" Naruto menggeram.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Pangeran? Tidak seharusnya kau berada di sini." Konan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan mata lurus dan suaranya terdengar datar.

"Bukan urusanmu!" gertak Naruto.

"S-siapa dia, Naruto?" tanya Sakura terbata. Walau terlihat keren namun ekspresi wajah penyihir wanita itu tampak dingin.

"Dia salah satu dari penyusup. Sihirnya menggunakan kertas. Hati-hati, Sakura-chan… jangan sampai terkena satu lembar pun dari kertasnya," bisik Naruto. Sakura hanya bisa menelan ludah.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Terdengar suara langkah yang berjalan ke arah mereka dengan tempo pelan. Naruto merasakan kekuatan sihir negatif yang datang mendekat dan ia hafal betul dengan kekuatan ini. Mata birunya menyipit, bulir keringat mulai jatuh satu-persatu dari dahinya. Sesaat tenggorokannya terasa kering dan tubuhnya seakan membeku ketika sadar siapa yang tengah berjalan menuju mereka.

Sakura menyadari perubahan ekspresi Naruto yang terlihat menegang. Ia mengernyit sambil memerhatikan siapa sosok yang semakin mendekat.

"Yahiko…" bisik Naruto.

Sakura tercengang. Ini dia sang penyihir kuat yang menjadi sosok kontroversi di istana. Penyihir yang telah membuat beberapa bagian istana hancur dan mengambil alih kesadaran penghuni istana.

Nafas Sakura memburu dan jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Akhirnya, saat ini ia berhadapan langsung dengannya.

Langkah itu terhenti beberapa meter dari tempat Naruto dan Sakura, namun mereka dapat melihat ekspresi datar sosok berambut oranye itu dengan jelas. Sakura kembali membulatkan mata saat menyadari sang penyihir dihadapannya memiliki iris mata yang… aneh dan tidak lazim.

"Jadi, ini balasan atas kebebasan yang kuberikan, Pangeran? Sungguh mengecewakan…" Yahiko menatap tajam namun tetap dengan sikap yang tenang. "Rupanya kau memang masih anak-anak."

"Diam! Kau hanya memanfaatkan kelemahanku. Kebebasan yang kau bicarakan itu cuma omong kosong! Kau memperdaya semua orang di istana."

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Ingin bergabung bersama orangtuamu di balik pintu besi itu?" tanya Yahiko sambil menatap pintu penjara di atas mereka.

"Kurang ajar!" Naruto perlahan menarik pedangnya dan mengarahkannya pada Yahiko. "Hiyaaa!" teriaknya seraya berlari menyerang.

"Tidak berguna."

Dengan mudah, Yahiko menghindari ayunan pedang Naruto. Dalam sekejap, ia menggunakan sihirnya untuk menarik tubuh Naruto lalu menghajarnya tepat di perut dengan keras. Naruto terlempar jauh lalu menghantam dinding hingga remuk. Pedangnya terlempar dan menancap di tanah.

"Naruto!" Sakura memekik tak percaya. Hanya dengan satu serangan, Yahiko membuat Naruto tumbang dengan begitu mudah.

Tiba-tiba saja, serangan peluru kertas Konan menghujani Sakura. Sakura segera berlari untuk menghindarinya sebisa mungkin. Untunglah dirinya ikut klub bela diri, sehingga kakinya terlatih dengan baik untuk berlari cepat.

Naruto meringis dan perlahan bangkit untuk mengambil pedangnya. Namun, belum sempat tangannya meraih pedang tersebut, tiba-tiba saja Yahiko sudah ada di belakangnya. Naruto terbelalak dan menghentikan gerakannya sesaat.

"Kalau kau menarik kembali kata-katamu, mungkin aku masih bisa mempertimbangkannya."

"Khhh…" Naruto menggeram, tangannya terkepal kuat. Ia menatap Yahiko lewat ekor matanya dengan tatapan kesal. Rahangnya terlihat mengeras. Bukan saja kuat dalam hal sihir dan kekuatan, namun Yahiko juga pandai memancing emosi lawan.

Naruto tertunduk. Diam-diam ia mengumpulkan kekuatan sihir di telapak tangannya. "Menurutmu? Apa kau pikir aku akan menarik kembali kata-kataku? Kurasa… kau sudah tahu jawabannya."

"Begitu?" Yahiko menatap Naruto dengan datar. "Kalau seperti itu, kurasa aku tidak perlu menahan diriku. Sesuatu yang sudah tidak berguna harus disingkirkan…"

"Huh, tidak semudah itu…" Naruto menggumam pelan. "Sihir bola angin ganda!"

WUUUUNGGG!

Tanpa diduga Yahiko, Naruto melancarkan sihir dari kedua tangannya. Kedua bola sihir Naruto berputar mengarah pada perut Yahiko. Yahiko sedikit terkejut, namun serangan masih bisa dihindari dengan mudah. Tapi Naruto tidak kalah langkah sampai di situ. Dengan cepat, ia menarik pedangnya dan dalam sekejap mata, Naruto berhasil menebas tangan kanan Yahiko.

Semua mata tampak membulat, tak terkecuali Sakura. Ia menatap ngeri dan tak percaya.

Naruto berhasil melakukannya!

Darah berwarna hitam mulai mengucur deras dari pergelangan tangan Yahiko yang tertebas. Naruto segera mundur beberapa langkah dengan pedang yang masih terangkat dengan tangan yang tampak bergetar. Sejujurnya ia tidak menyangka sama sekali dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya. Yahiko tampak memekik.

"Yahiko!" seru Konan panik.

Yahiko tampak terhuyung ke belakang sambil memegangi tangannya. Konan segera mendarat dan menghampiri Yahiko.

"Kau sama sepertiku, Yahiko…" gumam Naruto dengan suara bergetar. "Membiarkan kegelapan menguasai dan meninggalkan cahaya di belakang. Kebencian itu menakutkan, bukan?" Naruto tersenyum getir.

"Kebebasan itu… sesungguhnya tidak hanya bermakna 'bisa melakukan apapun sesukamu'. Saat kau tersenyum bahagia dan melupakan kebencianmu, itu juga merupakan salah satu kebebasan… Dan kupikir, saat ini aku telah menemukan kebebasanku…" Naruto sesaat menatap ke arah Sakura dan tersenyum sebelum kemudian kembali pada Yahiko.

"Kau pikir siapa dirimu? Berbicara tentang kebebasan seolah kau mengerti arti kebebasan yang sesungguhnya…" Yahiko menggumam geram. " Kebebasanku adalah saat aku berhasil mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya aku miliki dan menghancurkan semua yang menghalangiku. Dan itu semua sudah terwujud sekarang. Aku adalah penyihir terkuat saat ini! Aku penyihir yang abadi!" Yahiko melebarkan kelopak matanya dan tertawa keras.

"Bocah sepertimu tidak bisa menghentikanku!" teriak Yahiko. Tiba-tiba saja tangannya kembali seperti semula, seakan tidak pernah terlepas sebelumnya. Naruto dan Sakura terbelalak melihat hal itu. Yahiko mulai terlihat marah. Cahaya berwarna keunguan menyelimuti tubuhnya. Sesosok wajah raksasa yang mengerikan muncul dari punggung Yahiko. Suara geramannya terdengar memekakkan telinga dan menggetarkan istana.

"Astaga… a-apa itu?" Naruto dan Sakura menatap horor.

::

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

"Apa yang terjadi di bawah sana? Kekuatan ini… terlalu besar… Rasanya mampu meremukkan tubuh…" Kushina memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan kelopak mata yang melebar.

"Tidak mungkin…" Minato tak kalah terkejutnya.

"K-kenapa, Baginda?"

"Ini kekuatan sihir tingkat tinggi… Aku bisa merasakan kekuatan mengerikan ini… Sihir pemanggil Dewa Penghisap Jiwa. Jangan-jangan Yahiko…? Siapa? Siapa yang membuat Yahiko mengeluarkan kekuatan sihir sampai seperti ini?"

"A-apa?!"

GROOAAAAA….

Wajah raksasa itu kemudian membuka mulutnya yang begitu besar, dari dalamnya muncul sekumpulan tangan-tangan transparan yang menggapai-gapai ke udara.

Yahiko berjalan mendekati Naruto yang masih menganga di tempatnya. Ini benar-benar sihir yang luar biasa. Selama ini Naruto belum pernah tahu ada sihir yang mengerikan seperti yang kini dilihatnya. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir deras, dan tubuhnya mendadak terasa kaku.

"Naruto!" teriak Sakura yang panik.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia, Pa-nge-ran…" ucap Yahiko yang kemudian mencekik Naruto dan mengangkatnya hingga kakinya tidak menjejak tanah.

ZRUUUTT… ZRUUUTT…

Naruto semakin membelalakkan mata tatkala dirasakannya sesuatu yang mendesak keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Ia merasakan sesak dan sakit yang teramat sangat saat sesuatu itu perlahan keluar dari mulutnya. Air mata mulai menyeruak, menahan rasa sakit. Ternyata itu adalah jiwa Naruto.

Tangan Dewa di depannya kemudian mencoba menarik keluar jiwa Naruto. Suara rintihan mulai terdengar memilukan.

"Tidak mungkin… B-Baginda… itu suara Naruto, 'kan?" tanya Kushina yang kemudian mulai beranjak menuju pintu jeruji penjara, mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi, namun tak bisa terjangkau oleh pandangannya.

"Benar, Kushina, tidak salah lagi! Apa yang sedang terjadi? Apa Yahiko berniat membunuh Naruto dengan sihir penghisap jiwa itu? Sial!" seru Minato mulai frustasi dengan kekuatan sihirnya yang belum juga pulih. Ia mencengkeram kuat jeruji besi penjara dengan kepala tertunduk.

Kushina menatap Minato tak percaya. "Naruto…" ucapnya dengan suara bergetar. Ia mulai menangis.

"HENTIKAAAN!" Sakura tidak kuasa melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sakura segera berlari ke arah mereka dengan air mata yang berlinang. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan seseorang mati tepat di depan matanya. Itu sangat menyakitkan.

Yahiko dan Konan terkejut dengan aksi spontan Sakura. Gadis itu mencoba menghentikan tangan sang raksasa dengan tangannya sendiri. Naruto mencoba mengintip lewat celah matanya yang terpejam.

"S-Sakura-chan, j-jangan…"

"Huh, gadis manusia, apa yang mau coba kau lakukan? Tidak mungkin kau bisa menghentikan sihirku…"

"Aku mohon hentikan! Jangan bunuh Naruto!"

"Jangan menghalangi…" Yahiko mengulurkan tangannya, lalu dengan sihirnya, ia mendorong tubuh Sakura sampai terhempas menabrak dinding. Naruto yang melihatnya sangat marah, namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Nyawanya tengah berada diujung tanduk.

Tubuh Sakura jatuh perlahan. Matanya menyipit, mencoba mengumpulkan kembali tenaganya. Sulit dipercaya, hanya dengan satu dorongan, yang bahkan tangannya tidak menyentuh langsung, benturannya terasa begitu menyakitkan. Namun Sakura tidak mau kalah hanya dengan dorongan seperti itu. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum terlambat.

Maka ia pun bangkit dan kembali berlari ke arah Naruto dan mencoba menghentikan tangan gaib itu lagi.

"Tidak berguna…" ujar Yahiko.

'_Kumohon, pinjamkan aku kekuatan apa saja untuk menghentikan Yahiko. Aku tidak ingin Naruto mati dengan cara seperti ini…' _Sakura mulai menitikkan air mata sambil mencengkeram tangan gaib yang terasa menyengat tubuhnya itu.

Tiba-tiba saja, gelang yang dipakai Sakura bersinar terang. Sakura terkejut, begitu pula Yahiko dan Konan.

"Gelang itu…" Yahiko tampak sadar. "Bagaimana bisa kau memilikinya?"

"Kudengar, gelang magis itu diturunkan kepada calon pengantin kerajaan. Berarti gadis ini…" Konan menatap Sakura lurus.

"Begitu? Gelang sihir diberikan pada manusia biasa… sungguh memalukan…"

"Khh…" Sakura mulai menggeram, menahan rasa kesalnya. Ia semakin mencengkeram kuat tangan gaib sang raksasa. "Hentikan ocehan kaliaaan!"

PATS!

Semua mata membelalak saat tangan gaib sang raksasa putus dari cengkeramannya pada jiwa Naruto. Gerakan seperti melambat. Yahiko ternganga tak percaya sihirnya diputuskan oleh Sakura. "Tidak mungkin…"

BLAAARRR!

Ledakan pun terjadi. Sang dewa raksasa lenyap, jiwa Naruto kembali pada tubuhnya dan ia terlempar beberapa meter, Yahiko terduduk lunglai kehabisan tenaga dengan nafas terengah. Konan berhasil menghindari ledakan dengan terbang.

"Ohok, ohok…!" Sakura terbatuk, lalu menatap gelang di tangannya. Akhirnya ia berhasil melihat kekuatan sihir dari benda tersebut. Dan itu membuktikan kalau ucapan Raja Minato juga Matsuri benar-benar bukan omong kosong. Ia pun segera teringat sesuatu.

"Naruto!" Sakura segera menghampiri Naruto yang terkapar di lantai. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"S-Sakura-chan… itu sangat berbahaya, kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu. Tapi akhirnya gelang ini berfungsi juga…"

Naruto tersenyum lega. Sekali lagi dirinya diselamatkan oleh gadis ini. "Terima kasih, Sakura-chan…"

Sakura balas tersenyum. "Syukurlah kau bisa selamat. Aku sangat taku―"

JLEEBB!

Tiba-tiba kalimat Sakura terputus saat sesuatu yang bergerak cepat menusuk tepat di tubuh Sakura. Sakura membeku, Naruto terbelalak. Iris birunya kemudian mendapati pedang kertas menancap mengenai bagian vital Sakura.

"Merepotkan… Kalian sampai membuat Yahiko seperti ini…"

Naruto menatap Konan yang kini melayang di atas mereka dan menatap horror.

Tubuh Sakura perlahan melemas dan jatuh di pangkuan Naruto yang dengan sigap menahannya. Sang pangeran mulai terlihat kehilangan diri saat melihat cairan merah mulai mengalir dari tubuh Sakura.

"Da-Darah…"

"Na-Naruto…" suara Sakura terdengar setengah berbisik. Ia meringis menahan sakit, namun mencoba untuk tersenyum. Beberapa saat kemudian, tubuhnya mulai terkulai kehilangan kesadaran.

Naruto mulai bergetar saat melihat tangannya kini terlumuri darah segar Sakura. Matanya tak berkedip memandang cairan itu dengan wajah pucat. Inilah satu hal yang paling ditakutinya… cairan merah yang keluar dari tubuh, tepat di depan matanya.

**~Bersambung…~**

**A/N** : Oke, pertama, aku minta maaf karena (lagi-lagi)lama update. Chapter ini benar-benar bikin bingung! Aku gak pede, aslinya! Susah banget bikin scene pertarungan. Mesti buka-buka komik lagi buat referensi. Kedua, aku lagi seneng sama animanga Soul Eater terutama sama tokoh utamanya: Maka & Soul (they're so cute together!), jadi sempat ngelupain sejenak NaruSaku, hehe…

Sepertinya chapter berikutnya adalah chapter terakhir (fiuh~). Aku mempublish fic baru lagi, masih tentang NaruSaku, tapi buat yang itu aku simpan di arsip Sakura karena meski memang ceritanya tentang NaruSaku, tapi lebih memfokuskan pada Sakura-nya, dan nggak ada romance antara mereka, hanya hubungan kakak-adik. Silakan dicek, kawan, meski nggak ada romance-nya tapi aku pribadi senang menuliskan hubungan keluarga yang kuat antara mereka. ;D

Terima kasih buat yang masih lanjut baca, semoga kalian masih mau nunggu lanjutannya, ya… :D

**Makasih buat yang udah review chapter kemarin:**

Namikaze Uzumaki Hendrix Ngawi • Natsuya 32 • Cimootttttt • heryanilinda • mendokusai144 • Misaki • REVIEWER • Lily Purple Lily • Mistic Shadow • gui gui M.I.T • AcaAzuka Yuri chan • rizkaekha • wp • Guest • • .indohackz • Aurora Borealix • haruna-chan • YuNamiUzu •


End file.
